Forever, My Love
by Amour2483
Summary: Ash and Serena split around 9 years ago, and we see Serena, as she is traveling to reunite with him after he sent her a letter saying he wanted her to visit. As she reaches Alola, everything falls into place, allowing her to stumble upon Ash. Their reunion, however, is just the beginning in a tale of love, growth, and heartbreak for our two heroes.
1. Chapter 1- Alola, My Love

HEYO PEEPS! I'm the author and I just wanted to say this is my first story and I am so glad that I can share it! Most of the story is written under Serena's point of view, but Ash has a few sections as the viewpoint. The text is bold when it is handwritten words, regular when it is a character's point of view, such as actions or setting, and italicized when it is an internal thought of a character. The story is set 9 years after they traveled together, but I only used information from the anime up to the end of the Kanto trip of the first season of Sun and Moon. Anything after that point in the anime or anything not from the anime is my idea of what would or should happen. I worked really hard on the plot of the story for about three months , so please enjoy, "Forever, My Love."

*Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or Pokemon mentioned in the story*

Chapter 1- Alola, my love

"**Dear Serena,**

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to reach out to you! I forgot all about my promise to keep in touch. I've been busy here in Alola and that makes it really easy to lose track of time. Woah, I can't believe it's been about 9 years since we travelled together!? I really miss you guys and the times we shared as we travelled. I wish we could meet up here in Alola now that the league is over. Anyway, I found this address and your name, but I don't actually know where this letter will end up, so I hope you read this! Please don't wait to reply or visit! Also, Pikachu misses you and hopes you'll come see him!**

**From Ash**"

I put the letter away after reading it for the third time. I feel so many emotions when I read the letter, so I couldn't help but read it again. After all, it was a letter from the only guy I have ever loved, and I guess it was also from Pikachu.

After I was sure it was safely stored in my bag, I looked back out the window and saw that we were getting close to Melemele Island.

_Wow, the Alola Region is so exotic! I can't wait to go explore the beaches, cities, and mountains! I really can't wait to see the new Pokemon that aren't native to Kalos too, maybe I'll add a new friend to the team!_

I had gotten the letter over a month ago, which totally caught me off guard after 9 years of not seeing or hearing from Ash. However, all we went through back then came rushing to me and I knew I would come visit him as soon as possible. So I saved up some money, made plans, and hopped on the plane to Melemele Island in the Alola region.

_I wonder if he would still want me to visit? I have a hotel but I would love to be near him, just like the days we spent together on our journey. I also hope he still lives where the address on the letter says. I'd hate to travel all this way and not see him!_

I heard the pilot's announcement to buckle seatbelts and prepare to land in about five minutes. Suddenly, I got really nervous.

_What if Ash doesn't want to see me? Worst of all, what if he doesn't even recognize me?!_

I realized that I was being dramatic, but I still couldn't shake the idea that Ash wouldn't want me to visit, even though his letter said he really did.

As I got my mind to calm down, I found that the plane had just landed. I grabbed my bag and hopped up to get my other suitcase. I knew from my days as a traveler with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont that you always have more fun and buy more the less you pack, so I really didn't have that much luggage to worry about.

After I got out of the plane security exits, I walked out to the main lobby area where many people were waiting for planes. I walked towards the door, but something felt really important about this moment.

_I feel like this is the beginning of a new chapter in my life that will never stop._

With my optimism, and a bright smile to match, I walked out to get my first view of Alola!

_WOAHHH! AHHH! THIS IS AMAZING!_

-Hours later, (evening)-

I had checked into my hotel around 1, so after finding a lovely place to grab a late lunch, I went to sightsee in the city. It was spectacular! There were so many Pokemon I have never seen and I got to see all kinds of different experiences for just half of a day.

Throughout the day, I made my plan of what to do while islandI was here in Alola. My main priorities are seeing Ash and sightseeing around Melemele Island. I wanted to visit a few different sites and see a few different people and Pokemon, but those were things to do on my second vacation to Alola. For now, I need to sleep and wake up so I can go see Ash!

-Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning to Pancham, Sylveon, and Delphox poking me awake. I still wasn't used to seeing Delphox, because she had just evolved very recently. I jumped up rather quickly to check the time and then realized it was 9 in the morning.

That was a little later than I would've liked, but they were nice enough to get me up, so I'll get us some warm breakfast! I got up, fed the Pokemon some breakfast and got myself some too, and then went to get ready for the day.

I decided to wear my nice new outfit I had bought the day before. It was an adorable little sailor dress with a blue colored waistband and a pair of nice new sandals I had bought. Finally, like everyday when I get ready, I put the ribbon around the top of the dress where it folded a little. Ever since Ash gave me that ribbon, I haven't taken it off unless I was performing, sleeping, or in water.

With my outfit on, teeth brushed, hair styled, and sunscreen on, I called all my Pokemon to me and put everyone but Sylveon away. Delphox didn't like getting too dirty or hot, so I knew she would prefer to be in her Pokeball and Pancham tended to cause trouble when he wasn't in his Pokeball. However, Sylveon was calm and graceful but didn't mind getting a little dirty or hot.

Me and Sylveon walked down the stairs out of the nice hotel and we headed towards the beach for the first half of the day. I made sure that we were going the right way by checking my navigation device and we discovered the beach within 5 minutes.

"Come on, Sylveon! Let's go have fun in the water and sand! Maybe we can even have a fake performance! How does that sound?"

"Sylveon, Sylveon!"

She smiled so I knew she meant she would love to do both, which prompted us to run off towards the beach! Once we got down there, I went ahead and let Delphox and Pancham out of their Pokeballs so they could join in on the fun! Delphox and Sylveon went and sat under a nice big umbrella and enjoyed the breeze, while Pancham and me had fun building sand castles and swimming in the water! We saw all kinds of new Pokemon. I was tempted to catch one or two, but I knew that made no sense. I already had four amazing Pokemon. WAIT! WHERE'S PIKACHU?!

"Pikachu?! PIKACHU?!"

I kept calling out for my Pokemon and the other three joined in, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no. I've lost her. What will she think of me? I hope she doesn't think I've left her!"

Pikachu had just joined the team about a year ago, when a Master Class performer decided she wasn't a good enough partner and released her. I went over and consoled her and from the start she took a liking to me and my partners. We trained her well and we took her with us to the first performance of the next season, where she joined my team on stage and we won. From, that day on she joined my little family and we took great care of her. But she had a tendency to never go in her Pokeball and she liked to wonder out on her own a lot. It did remind me of a Pikachu I had already known very well, so I didn't mind it much. Back where I lived in Kalos near my mom, it wasn't bad because everyone in Vaniville Town knew Pikachu and would treat her nicely when she went exploring, but I didn't know if people in Alola would do the same.

"Oh, what can we do!?"

"Del-del-delphox!"

"You're right! We have to keep looking for her!"

We walked along the beach calling out for her. It must have been about half a mile down the beach when I saw her.

"PIKACHU!" I called all my Pokemon back and then set off running towards her. But I stopped dead in my tracks.

She turned and that's when I saw something so incredible that I will never forget it to this day. I saw Pikachu. But I also saw another Pikachu. One with eyes that saw who I was, just as I instantly knew who he was.

This was no ordinary Pikachu. That Pikachu was Ash's Pikachu. The one I had traveled with for so long and even fought alongside in a Pikachu versus Pikachu battle to defend Ash's honor when he was sick. I felt so shocked and exhilarated, so I called out,

"Pikachu! I've missed you so much! Come here and say hello!"

This is when both Pikachus came running, and without a single word, jumped onto opposite shoulders of my body. I was constantly rubbing Ash's Pikachu's head and he was making his, "cha," sound of happiness. And I just couldn't believe that after all these years, the Pokemon I knew as a hero and friend, was just waiting for me on a beach with my Pikachu.

"PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU? WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY!?"

_No. That can't be. I have to be dreaming?!_

Ash's Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the voice, which I instantly knew who that voice belonged to. I could never forget the way it sounded, no matter what happened over the years, because it was what kept me going to this day.

I looked over to where Pikachu had run off to and I saw him. I saw the boy I had traveled with 9 years ago, and loved for many more years than that.

I saw Ash Ketchum, with his Pikachu recently reunited to his shoulder, standing there, staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2, Where Dreams Took Us

I stood in the same place, not moving, because I feared I would move and this dream would end. I saw a young man in front of me, who look the same, and yet, so mature and different, that it took my breath away.

But he had no intention to fade away, because he lost his look of confusion and shock, and started smiling very brightly.

"Serena! I can't believe you're here in Alola!"

"I got your letter a month ago, but I had some performance events and some contests to attend, so I worked a little more and saved up so I could come visit. It was supposed to be a surprise, but my Pikachu wandered off and yours found her for me!"

He looked over now, at my Pikachu, who looked at him equally as intently.

"Wow, she's an amazing Pikachu. I guess she's like my Pikachu?"

"Yes, she hates the Pokeball. I talked to Professor Sycamore, who is now researching Pikachus and their response to different types of Pokeballs in hopes of creating one that more Pikachus enjoy. I think he said he was getting Professor Oak to work with him because he had studied your Pikachu a little bit."

"Man, that's so interesting! What would you think, buddy? Would you go in a Pokeball that was made for you?"

Pikachu shook his head no and we both laughed.

"Well, that's what I thought you'd say."

He had a half grin and half smirk on his face that made me completely dazed. He looked up at me, which made me smile back and blush, so I barely realized what would happened next, but it did happen.

In just four or five steps, Ash closed the distance between us, and he hugged me in a tender but strong way that I can only describe as compassionate.

"Serena, I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

My heart fluttered so much and I felt safe and almost as if he knew how much I had missed him everyday. I hugged him back and said,

"I missed you too."

After about a minute in that heavenly hug, he let go and he said,

"I'm shocked that you're here without telling me, but I do like that it was surprise just as much."

"I was planning to come find you based on the address you used to send me the letter."

"Oh, that makes sense! Would you like to go there now? It's almost lunch time, so I'm sure the Professor will be cooking!"

"Professor?"

"Oh, right, I used to live with Professor Kukui from the Pokemon School, but now I live in the house right next to his that we fixed up together with the help of some of my old classmates. Well, I should say that's where I live when I'm not traveling or battling in other regions!"

_Of course, the World Champion has to move around a bunch in order to stay "the very best" as he would say. _

Ash had become Champion of Alola around three years ago. After that, he moved from region to region, dethroning all the former champions he had lost to. The only region I could think of that he hadn't faced since he traveled there was Kalos, because he was too late to join in on the league that had already started for the year.

We started walking, but we never stopped talking, and I found out so much about him from the last time we had met.

"Wow! You're famous and you get to travel and battle as a job and you're only 19! You finally made your dreams come true, Ash!"

"Yeah, but I know I'm not the only one living their dreams from back in the day! You are Kalos queen and a Top Coordinator in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! I'm surprised you had time to come here to visit me here at all!"

"You know that it isn't performance season and that contests only take place for the Top Coordinator when a Grand Festival is going on, which is usually once a year!"

"Right! But you still have to practice and prepare all year, or at least, I have to!"

We both laughed for a second, and I remembered how much I loved to hear him laugh. After we stopped laughing, he continued on,

"Wait, what kind of contests do you do? I remember what you do for performing, but I never got to see you in a contest."

"I do coolness with Pancham, beauty with Delphox, and cuteness with Sylveon. Pikachu doesn't enjoy contests as much, so she doesn't do them."

"Woah, you do a lot of different types."

"Yeah, I guess I do. It works out well because I have one Pokemon for each region's contests!"

_Wow, we are talking like there hasn't been a day between the last time we met. I can't believe how much I had wanted this, but now that it's happening, it's so amazing and wholesome. _

After a few more minutes of catching up as we walked, we came to a cabin. Ash explained,

"This is the Professor's house!"

He opened the door to the cliffside cabin, and led me inside. We took off our shoes and he called out,

"PROFESSOR? ARE YOU HERE?"

"Yes, Ash. There's no need to be so loud!"

A man came around the corner of the room and looked at Ash, but did a double take when he saw me.

"Woah! Ash, who is your friend?"

"Professor Kukui, this is Serena!

Professor Kukui's eyes widened and he got really excited,

"The famous Serena?! Ash's friend who is a performer and coordinator?!"

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you! Ash told you my name, I guess, but this is my Pikachu."

He came over and shook my hand in a nice and formal handshake but started talking right away,

"I hear all about you and your recent victories on the stage from Ash when he comes to visit! I'm glad you finally are here to see him because I figured I would hear about you but never meet you!"

"He talks about me that much?!"

At this point, I looked over to find a very jaw dropping sight standing next to me.

Ash Ketchum was blushing and looking sheepish. The same way I used to when Miette or Shauna mentioned me liking Ash.

"I don't talk about her that much, Professor! You only listen to parts of what I say anymore!"

"Sure, Ash! Deny it, but now Pikachu knows that you're lying!"

I was laughing at this point, along with both Pikachus and the Professor, while Ash stood there and looked kind of angry but also amused too.

He looked mature but childish and witty but shy. I loved seeing this new side of Ash and I almost wished I had never left him, so I could've seen his journey from a caring boy to an icon for kids and a champion trainer.

"Anyways! Serena and I were hoping we could have lunch here with you."

"Didn't you have plans with your old classmates? For a lunch event or something?"

"OH RIGHT! I FORGOT!?"

Ash did a very classic move and totally forgot he had plans. I guess that was partially my fault for surprising him with my runaway Pokemon.

"I guess that means I should head back to my hotel and then go find lunch! I'm glad we could meet, Professor, and I'm glad we could see each other and catch up again, Ash!"

I turned to get my sandals on so Ash could leave very quickly to meet up with his friends, then, once I was almost out of the door, Ash grabbed my arm.

"Wait! You don't have to run off! You should come to lunch with me and meet my former classmates and friends!"

I turned and I saw something I had never seen on Ash's face back when we traveled. Something that I saw on others faces but never could've imagined on his.

He was looking at me with uncertainty. I started thinking that Ash Ketchum may have been dense and rash back when we traveled together, but this look was very clear.

He felt like he wanted me to go with him to this meetup, but was unsure if I would actually want to . I felt a jolt of electricity in my heart urging me to reply. So, without any second thought, I answered him cheerfully,

"If you want me to go, I'd be glad too!"


	3. Chapter 3, The People We Met

After I agreed to go with him, we quickly put our shoes on and ran off towards town with our Pikachus following. I didn't know the path very well, so Ash was in the lead. As we got a little bit closer, he slowed down a little bit and waited for me to catch up, then he turned and told me what to expect.

"My friends are my classmates from the Pokemon School I attended here on Melemele right after we parted ways. I have a few different friends, two guys and three girls. Kiawe and Sophocles are the two guys and the girls are Lillie, Lana, and Mallow. We had some awesome times together over the years I spent learning there and we still meet up to talk and eat like we are today at Mallow's family's restaurant."

"Wow, that's so cool that you spent so long in such a lovely place!"

"Yeah, I love when I can spend time here, especially with my friends!"

He smiled and I smiled back, but inside, I was worried.

_What if they hate me?! Should I have worn my other outfit so I look a little less girly and needy? What kind of food do they serve? I don't know if I even have enough money to pay if it is a really classy place!_

"Serena? Are you okay, Serena?"

I realized I had gotten caught up in my thoughts and stopped moving. Ash had come back, called out to get my attention, and when I didn't answer, he put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I also saw that both Pikachus were looking at me too, worried that something might be wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm fine! I just got caught up in my thoughts, that's all!"

Then, just when I thought he would do what he used to do and let it go, he studied my face even closer and then frowned.

"Serena, you look worried. I don't want you to be scared to meet my friends. They are really nice and I do admit that I've told them that you were my friend and an amazing performer and coordinator. They have all been really interested in meeting you, so I'm sure they will be open and kind, like you are, so don't worry, okay?"

I was a little shocked he had read my facial expressions and thoughts so well, but also that he had complimented me while doing so. My Ash was dense and didn't really understand how to read people's feelings, but this Ash knew instantly what was wrong and what to say to make me feel better.

Just knowing that Ash had changed to an even more empathetic person made me smile, so I responded with honesty and said,

"Okay, I just didn't want to make a bad impression."

"It will be perfect! I'll make sure of it, so let's go, okay?"

"Okay."

With my worries gone, we continued at a fast walk to the town. Once we got into the town a little ways, we took a left, and ended up going onto another dirt path again.

After we hurried down the dirt path a ways, we saw a lovely wooden building and he smiled with a look of relief on his face and said,

"That's the restaurant! I hope we aren't too late!"

"Such a homey look that also seems so professional and it fits the Alolan style so well!"

"Yeah, I love coming here when I'm in town! It benefits my friend and the food is amazing!"

Ash led me up the stairs with a look of excitement. At least one thing about Ash hadn't changed, he still loved to eat and was always hungry.

He opened the doors and we realized we were later than we thought.

_There goes my chances of making a good impression! _

An entire group of people were gathered at a table in the center of the room and they all looked up at us and stared. One girl with green hair and tan skin, bless her, finally spoke up and asked,

"Hey Ash, who's she?"

Ash instantly replied with no problems,

"Guys, this is Serena, the friend of mine from Kalos who is Kalos queen and a top Coordinator. The one that I talked about last time we met."

"Oh! Nice to you, Serena! I'm Mallow! Welcome to my family's restaurant!"

She reminded me of Bonnie in a way, so I instantly felt comfortable with her, and I smiled nicely and answered,

"It's wonderful to meet you all! I'm Serena, and I guess you already have heard about me from Ash, but I can't wait to get to know all of you!"

Everyone smiled back at me sincerely, and I knew what Ash had said was true. They were his good friends and they were lovely people, which made sense because Ash was so nice too. They went around the table and introduced themselves, starting with a tall young man with spiky black hair.

"Hey, Serena! I'm Kiawe."

"Nice to meet you, Kiawe!"

Next was a shorter guy with orange hair and a rounded shape.

"I'm Sophocles, and this is Togedemaru!"

"Toge-toge!"

"Lovely to meet you both!"

Then a girl with long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Serena! My name is Lillie and this is Snowy, my partner."

"Vul-Vulll-pix"

"So nice to meet both! Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix, right?"

"Yes, we hatched her during our years at the Pokemon School and ever since she had been my partner!"

"She's so elegant and lovely and that's such a sweet story!"

Lillie blushed a little and Snowy cooed and smiled, clearly enjoying the praise.

"Thank you. I take very good care of her and she takes care of me."

"It's clear you two are very close! I love seeing trainers and Pokemon who have such deep bonds!"

Lillie smiled even wider and she look really sheepish, but glad to hear such nice words from me.

The last girl I was introduced to was a middle height girl with blue hair and eyes that were the color of the ocean. She looked unsure of me, but she turned to see Ash smiling at us both and then she spoke,

"I'm Lana. Nice to meet you, Serena."

"Nice to meet you too!"

Now that I had been introduced to everyone, Mallow went and got one more chair so I could sit with everyone. Ash's seat had been saved between Lana and Kiawe. Mallow looked at this arrangement carefully, and then put my seat between Kiawe and Ash, which prompted everyone to smirk, except for Lana, as if they had created a plan.

Both me and Ash noticed this, but we just hesitantly sat down, our Pikachus leaving our shoulders to go eat with the other Pokemon and play, and Mallow asked us what we would like to eat. I studied the menu but so many items looked good! I couldn't decide for myself, so I looked up and stated,

"Wow! This all looks so amazing! Ash, Mallow, what do you recommend for my first time here?"

Mallow smiled, but she looked at Ash expectantly, as if he should be the one to answer even though she ran the restaurant.

_Is this a game that I don't want to play!? They keep looking to Ash to figure me out, as if he knows me better than anyone or I am incapable of giving them an insight to my character!?_

I looked over to Ash slowly, and he turned to face me and smiled and said,

"If I remember, you like sweet and savory foods, so how about Alolan Stew? It is so good and it's a special item that Mallow can only make when a special nectar is available!"

Everyone looked at us both and smiled, like that was an answer they expected and wanted to hear, and honestly, that did sound amazing to me, so I ordered some, and so did Ash. While Mallow went to make everyone's food, we talked as a group and they got to know me a little better. Sophocles was the first to ask me a question.

"So, Serena. You have a Pikachu like Ash does?"

"Yes, she was abandoned by her former trainer because she is adventurous and doesn't like to stay in her Pokeball. I found her after a performance when her old trainer left her outside alone. It was rough to convince her to trust me, but we grew close and now she's a key part of my performances!"

I looked up and saw that pretty much everyone at the table was looking so sad and touched, so I quickly said something in hopes of cheering them up,

"It's okay, everyone! I make sure she is happy, well fed, and healthy! She loves people! Pikachu, can you come here?"

I looked over and saw my Pikachu coming over, but I also saw Ash's Pikachu dash over and crawl into Ash's lap, trying to comfort him because he had tears in his eyes.

_WAIT! I MADE ASH CRY BY TELLING MY PIKACHU'S STORY!?_

I suddenly worried I had ruined the upbeat mood, so I reached over and touched Ash's shoulder softly and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash; everyone else as well. I didn't mean to make everyone sad!"

I had placed Pikachu gently on my lap at this point and I leaned over and rubbed both Ash's Pikachu and my Pikachu in the same spot and smiled while they made their happy "cha" sound. I quickly figured out what to say and so I added,

"She had a rough story, but she lives a good life now! Both Pikachus live happy and fun lives!"

With that statement, everyone smiled and the tears in Ash's eyes didn't go away, but he looked up at me and replied with such meaning that I felt moved to this day,

"They sure do."


	4. Chapter 4, The Bread We Broke

I could not have imagined how well the meal went if I had tried! Mallow returned with food shortly after we spoke of my Pikachu and we all ate as if we had been fasting for months. Ash took the lead at first, but Sophocles beat him by a few seconds. I had predicted Ash would be the same when he ate, which was verified when they both finished in less than 5 minutes. I took my time because it was an amazing stew with sweet and savory flavor, just like Ash had said.

After we finished eating, Mallow asked for help doing dishes. Seeing as everyone else looked very full and happy, I volunteered so they could enjoy their food dazed states. I expected there to be a lot to do to keep us busy cleaning, but I was instead surprised by Mallow's questioning as we worked on the few dishes she hadn't cleaned or put away yet.

"So, are you taking a vacation or a break from performing and being a coordinator?"

"For about a month, yes. There are no events anywhere for me to attend, so this is my vacation time and the rest will be used for a balance of resting and training!"

"What about Ash?"

I was startled by that question, so I turned to her and tilted my head slightly. She answered me quite efficiently.  
"I mean, do you plan on talking to Ash about being more than friends!?"

"Well…..ummm….."

Then it hit me that she had already figured me out!

"How do you know I like Ash?!"

"It was the way you asked him what to get and I hear from Lillie that you told a story, sweet and touching enough to make him tear up, and then you comforted him so he didn't cry in front of his friends, even though I'm sure Sophocles was bawling. That is what tells me you like him, but I think you love him. I see the look in your eyes when you see him. It shows true passion and admiration! I totally don't want to creep you out that I say all this, but all of us at the table noticed, and now that you're blushing, I'd say I hit it spot on!"

I tried to stop blushing, but it was futile, so instead, I frowned and set down the final bowl of the ones we had rinsed and dried while we talked.

"Am I really that obvious!?"

"I guess not? It is probably because we all want Ash to find love. He has been really dazed and anxious this past…..month, it's been a month."

I thought about that and my mind ran across one weird idea.

"About a month ago, he sent me a letter inviting me here and telling he that he missed the times we had together. He said Pikachu missed me and that I should reply if I could. I totally forgot to reply, or more honestly, hoped to surprise him, but, regardless, I started saving money, which was a little harder than I would've liked, and began making plans to visit him here."

Mallow smiled a little too slowly and then turned to me and started to unveil what I believe must have been a planned speech.

"Serena, I have never seen Ash be so strange and thrown off for so long in the 9 years I've known him. Our entire group worried he would never be the same. His battling even got less confident for a short time, which made us fear he would lose his title. But I know that when he walked in those doors with you by his side, that he had been relieved of whatever thoughts had troubled him for a month. Now that I know you received a letter from him, I can't say it is a coincidence anymore. He was scared you wouldn't remember him, you would never answer him, or you wouldn't want to see him again."

I blinked a few times to see if I was dreaming. I really wasn't dreaming, but how could she believe it was me who affected Ash so?

_I am just some childhood friend, then traveling partner to him. I made my feelings clear when I left him all those years ago, yet he hasn't mentioned it, so that means he didn't remember it, right?!_

"Mallow?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Why do you think my response to the letter mattered to him that much?"

"Why, Serena!? I think you know the answer that our group is implying to you! Speaking of the group, we all think you should spend lots of time with Ash while you're here!"

I looked at Mallow and then out the kitchen window area at Ash.

_Should I make the first move to ask to hang out again after this? Or maybe even to go on an official date?! We haven't talked about what happened when we parted yet. Should we even address that day again, or will he not want to be around me for that reason if he recalls it now? But Mallow and the group think that he likes me back, which would mean he remembers!?_

"The group managed to talk it all out and make a plan from the time I got here until now?"

"We whispered throughout the meal and we all agree that you would make him happier and you should be around each other while you can!"

I smiled, which caused Mallow to smile back, even though I should've connected the whispering and sly glances from the group by now. She's a very sweet girl, who I thought would've been Ash's type. I guess she just didn't like him and he didn't like her? Regardless, she knows I will be trying to be around Ash for the remaining time I have in Alola and it feels nice that I have someone rooting for me who has been around him a lot in the past few years.

"Do you guys really think I'm that good for Ash?"

"One hundred percent perfect for him! We think he might like you too!"

"Really?!"

_Wow….they really do think that he likes me back….._

"I mean, he mentioned you a lot and he looked so proud to remember your interests and help you, even though it was just a menu item at a lunch meeting!"

"Oh…..I didn't want think of his general kindness to actually be directed at me for a reason like that, because I didn't want to get my hopes up, but….."

I looked out at him again and this time he saw me. We both smiled, leading to him motioning to me and Mallow to come out and join the rest of them. We did so, and when I got out there I heard them saying what they planned to do next. Mallow gave me one last knowing and hopeful smiled, then started the conversation about what they planned to do next.

"Sophocles, you and Kiawe should come with me to train since the restaurant is closed for the day! That way we have a wide variety of type match ups and I can get outdoors on my day off!"

"Okay! I'll join you, Mallow! Kiawe, how about you?"

"I hate to bum you guys out, but I have to help on the farm and then do specialized training that I promised my sister I'd help her with."

"Oh, that's fair. Lillie, would you like to join in?"

"I can watch and advise, but I would prefer not to battle any today, if that's alright?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier! Ash, Serena, Lana, what are you all doing?"

I looked over at Ash, who was turning to glance at me.

_Was he going to look to me about what I would be doing to next to see if we could spend time together?! I think I will ask him to show me around! Mallow and the group support me, so maybe, just maybe, he would like to go somewhere with me, as much as I would love to go anywhere with him in a romantic advance!?_

But unexpectedly, Lana answered first, destroying my train of thought.

"Ash promised me he would train with me and my water type Pokemon when we met up again!"

Ash looked a little sheepish again, but a different kind of sheepish. The kind of look I saw earlier when he realized he forgot about this lunch meet up.

"I kind of forgot, but I guess that's fine with me!"

He turned to me, a little nervous it seemed, and started to talk, which is when I got the same feeling.

"So, Serena, what do you plan to do now?"


	5. Chapter 5, Memories We Made

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm going to head back to my hotel room or sightsee?"

Ash frowned slightly at hearing my plans, and if I'm honest, so did I. I wanted to be around him. I had just gotten the only guy I had ever loved put back into my life and now I had gone and told him I would be hiding or avoiding the time I so desperately wanted together. My mind continued to wonder through it's contradictory nature as he thought deeply for a second. After giving up on figuring my own emotions out, I examined the group and saw everyone's supportive expression for me and also Mallow winking at me suggestively. I looked back to him just in time, for he suddenly perked his head up and looked up at me.

"Why don't you practice performing, coordinating, or just watch and hang out near us while me and Lana practice water type skills nearby?"

He seemed genuinely thrilled about that plan, but Lana looked as if he had hurt her with his words, because she shifted her stance then frowned slightly. I knew her look from anywhere.

She was giving me the same look I used to save for Miette when she was hinting at Ash or trying to get him to adore her. After I saw that was how Lana felt, I realized that my primal defensiveness from the times when we traveled together was coming back. Before I even realized the words had left my mouth, I had answered Ash.

"I would love to! This sounds like so much fun!"

Ash smiled so sincerely that I thought my heart would melt. The look on Lana's face made me feel like my heart would melt from cruelty, if I didn't stab it with my own regret at hurting someone else first. She looked extremely uncomfortable with me joining their training time, even if I wasn't directly involved. Ash didn't realize it at first, and he turned to her. He used the same approach he had used to examine me on the way here as he studied her carefully.

"Is it okay with you if she joins us, Lana?"

Lana frowned, glanced at me, showing her indecisiveness towards her present situation and finally returned her eyes to Ash and said,

"Sure, I guess that's okay."

I still felt as though I was ruining her day, so I almost considered telling Ash I felt a little too tired and heading back to my hotel. But that desire to be around him was much stronger than my rational compassion, even if that is evil to admit so.

"Where do you two train?"

"We usually train right in front of Professor Kukui's house! The water there is so cool and refreshing when it gets hot in the day time."

"Okay! That's sounds lovely!"

We sent off towards the beach, which I realized, was the one that I had reunited with Ash at. It made me feel weird that I had somehow tampered with what seemed to be a special place for Lana and Ash only. I started to wonder about things as they talked about training on the way there.

_Am I really this desperate? Should I even be this attached to Ash after nine years? Lana clearly feels the same as me, but I don't want to be like Miette was when she tried to advance on Ash. I thought I was more confident of myself for a long time now, but this day is bringing back the uncertainties and irrational feelings I felt when I was younger. I really think that I should just practice my routines from a distance away and let them have their time together. When it is over, I will tell Ash to walk Lana home, then I will go back to my hotel room. That way we both get time with Ash, but she doesn't lose her special training time with him! I hope Lana can forgive me for allowing this to be a plan at all._

I looked up to realize they were both staring at me. Ash had a expression of amusement, but Lana looked genuinely worried that I was crazy.

_Oh no! Did they ask me a question? Or even worse, I said my plan out loud on accident?! I need to get a grip on my mind, before it tramples me like a Tauros herd!_

"Serena, did you realize how weird you look when you think?"

"What!?"

Ash started laughing, which made me flash a bright red, just like a Pokeball! I wasn't some kind of spectacle or actor when I thought, but he made me out to be the best comedy show he'd ever seen! He just kept laughing, even going so far as to hold his sides! Finally, once he regained some composure and my distaste for this teasing was clear, he explained himself.

"I noticed this on our way to the restaurant too. When you start thinking really hard, you start changing your expressions to yourself, even nodding your head. It's really…funny."

I noticed that Ash stopped himself for a second, as if he hadn't planned on saying the word funny. I figured he was trying to be a little less harsh with his wording, so I let it go, even though my mind allowed me to wonder if it was meant to be a more intriguing adjective.

"I'm sorry I show crazy amounts of emotion when I think seriously, but it helps with my decision making!"

"Oh, I was just kidding, Serena. It's not meant to be mean or insulting, I just thought it was interesting!"

"I guess interesting is better than funny, so I'll let it slide, but I would prefer not to be watched when I think, only when I speak or perform for people!"

"Okay!"

At this point both of us were laughing and having fun, but when I looked at Lana, she seemed left out. I understood all to well what it felt like to see yourself as a loner in a group.

_Remember, no acting like you're exclusive! She can't seem unhappy or left out! I'm the third on their plans, so I need to give her the spotlight back. Yet, I also have to remember why I'm here and what I feel for Ash. I really am on rocky terrain here! I know what I have to do to make her feelings change._

"So, Lana, you're a water type trainer?"

She seemed a little shocked I had talked to her directly and with a friendly tone, but she allowed a slight change to a positive expression and answered.

"Yes, I love the water and I always have since I was younger. I got my partner Popplio and ever since I have always loved water types!"

"That's so cool! I really appreciate water, because it is so peaceful and functional, but I started off with a fire type."

"So you're a fire type performer and coordinator?"

"Nope, I have a fire and psychic type, a fighting type, a fairy type, and an electric type, who is the one you've met already."

I turned around and pointed to my Pikachu who was running along behind us exploring and playing with Ash's Pikachu. I was instantly overjoyed by how much they had in common with each other and how they frolicked happily, chattering and gleaming at each other. I did note the way Lana had changed since we started talking. She seemed engaged in the conversation and feeling more naturally confident, so I knew my actions were successful and upsetting at the same time!

"Wow, you have a lot of variety in types."

"Yeah, I usually don't think of types so much, because any type can perform or do contests, as long as they enjoy it and work hard with their partners!"

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, I love what I do! It makes each type so special by showcasing their move sets and abilities, but it also removes types, so nobody judges based on type advantage or disadvantages."

"That's a very nice way to show off your Pokemon. Maybe I'll try one of those."

"I would love to see you at one! I can always give helpful hints too!"

_Now she actually might like me! I am so relieved that even though we are interested the same guy, that we can talk nicely and try to be friends. Lets just hope I don't accidentally do something to ruin their training or my chances to spend more time with Ash. _

We walked on a little bit farther, while still talking, until we reached the beach. I paused a moment as they moved on to take in the salty aroma of the ocean and the gritty feel of the pristine sand. Once we were all further along the pathway to the water, Lana and Ash started talking strategy, but I felt it was time to let my Pokemon out, especially since the Pikachus would most likely be hanging out with me. I wanted to let Ash's Pikachu catch up and play around with my Pokemon he hadn't seen in so long!

"Alright, everyone! Come on out!"

As everyone was exiting their Pokeballs, I saw Ash and Lana turn to look. With each of the Pokemon out, Ash gave the classical "kid in a candy store" expression seeing Delphox and the others.

"Wow! Braixen evolved?! I noticed you had said fire and psychic but I didn't connect the dots!"

"Yeah, a few months ago. We had just won another year at her contests in Kanto and we were so happy. I think all the hard work in every part of our lives and the team's pride and joy for her accomplishments brought her to evolve!"

"That's so awesome! I'm glad you're a winner, Delphox! You and Serena deserve it!"

"Aw, thanks, Ash!"

He smiled as a response, and Lana who had been getting ready from a short distance away called out.

"Ash, are you ready? We should get started, because it's supposed to rain in a little bit and drop in temperature suddenly during the downpour!"

"Okay, I will be over in a second!"

Ash seemed distressed suddenly. The look on his face didn't match the comfortable, warm beach atmosphere, not to mention his normal attitude was nothing like that. I couldn't fully comprehend why when he suddenly reverted back into himself, but I felt it wasn't completely over yet.

"We really should get started, so that we all can avoid getting rained on. You can watch, practice your performing or coordinating, or swim, honestly whatever you would like to do. I'll come over to tell you when we are done!"

"Okay! I think I might swim."

"Okay, we'll be over there! If you need us, don't hesitate to call out, okay? Be careful, there are lots of water types around this beach."

"Thanks, Ash! I'm sure I'll be fine though!"

"Alright!"

With that, he ran off to a smiling Lana and what I assumed must be Popplio!

_Such an adorable Pokemon! I hope they enjoy training, but honestly, my heart also wants them to be efficient or bored with it quickly. Anyways, I wouldn't mind a swim, so let's get this nice outfit off, why don't I! _

I took my dress and sandals off, placing the down gently to avoid getting them really sandy. I joyfully ran towards the water, with Pancham following me, and enjoyed the first feeling of the little waves hitting my feet. I felt like a child again, seeing as I was so giddy to enter the water. I took a mental picture of how brilliantly the water was glistening around me before wadding in further.

_Alola is so lovely! I can't believe that Ash gets to live here, even if he travels a lot as a champion of many regions! I wish I never have to go back...who knows if I could go back to the way I felt for these past nine years and not return every summer if I did. The man I see across the beach is a beacon of happiness, so what can I do but value my time here, even if he's simply within eyesight and with another girl?_

-An hour and a half later-

I remained in the water for a long time while Lana and Ash trained. I played with Pancham and Pikachu in the little waves and we collected a few very pretty seashells to take to my mom back in Kalos, doing the little things a regular tourist would take time to do. It started to get a little cooler in the salty waves though, so I told Pikachu and Pancham to go back to the sandy beach. I stayed just a second longer, realizing my towel wasn't with me anymore.

_Oh no! I left my towel and sunscreen bag in the hotel because we got ready before we left! I only grabbed my little bag, because I thought I would return for a nice lunch, but life happened, and Pikachu went missing, I reunited with Ash and his Pikachu, then I agreed to come with him here, so I totally forgot! This mind of mine is being difficult!_

I looked down the beach to where Lana and Ash were practicing some water type moves and skills. They seemed so focused and poised, like they were fighting for their lives not for fun. I figured they wouldn't notice me getting out of the water with that kind of determination, so I went ahead and walked out slowly.

It turns out I was wrong. They had just been finishing up their training and giving constructive advice, so as I was coming out of the water, they were turning to return to me and their belongings.

_I don't want them to worry about me being cold and wet,. Even if this is a tropical region, the air isn't very warm right now. I really should've paid more attention to what swimsuit I wore today, as well as actually taking the bag with my towels and sunscreen when I left this morning. I suppose this bikini is stylish, but not particularly functional for warmth. _

Lana was the first to turn around, and unfortunately and uncomfortably, we locked eyes. She looked at me quickly and turned back around to what she was doing, but even from a distance, I could tell that Ash had seen her reaction to me. I mostly knew because he turned to look at me after her glance. Originally, he gave off the impression that he was happy to see the timing of everything and that I was out of the water, but his eyes drifted downwards.

He blushed as his eye level matched mine again, allowing me a few moments of awkward intimacy and uncertain vibes. That made me realize that Lana had turned away because she believed I was flaunting my body. I let shame and embarrassment turn my face red. As if it was magic mind reading, Sylveon had wrapped a towel around me. I turned to face her as my savior, instead of continuing to acknowledge the blushing young man and woman across the beach. I made my way over to her, in a hurried but controlled way, and whispered.

"Thank you so much, Sylveon! I owe you big time!"

"Syllll"

She smiled at me, to make it clear it was no trouble for her and that she would be fine if I repaid her or not. That's why I loved Sylveon. She was so graceful, elegant, and compassionate, and she could read my thoughts and feelings to help make me happy. However, at this point I realized her small accident.

As Lana and Ash were about to get over to me, I realized Sylveon, trying to protect my composure and stop the spreading weird feelings I felt, had forgotten my mistake of not bringing our beach bag. I had Ash's towel, not the extra one Lana had lent me.

"Serena."

I turned around slowly, in a nature that revealed my utter embarrassment and Ash was right there next to Sylveon, with wet, jet black hair and his blue and white clothes both dripping steadily. I realized Lana had said the phrase, so I shifted my eyes in an abnormal way, avoiding looking in the brown eyes near me, and instead found my way to her blue ones.

"Yes?"

"That's the wrong towel, your's was the green and blue one. That one is Ash's."

Her face gave away the passive aggressive feeling that was clear in her words. She truly thought I was trying to harm her relationship with Ash. I felt as though I had punched a hole in her heart and unfairly ruined what was special to her, tainting it with my clumsy nature.

"Oh, my mistake. Sylveon gave me towel as I got out and I didn't remind her which one I was supposed to use. I'm sorry, I'll go get the other one."

Then I took my chances and looked over at Ash. My emotions must have been very clear to him, because he was smiling gently at me. I can't shake the way he spoke to me just then.

"No, it's alright, Serena. It's just a towel and Sylveon surely didn't mean to grab the wrong one. If anything, it was my fault. I was staring, so Sylveon just wanted to make you less embarrassed, so I'm sorry as well."

I look him in the eyes as he said the second sentence.

_He admitted that he had been staring. He openly said that he had been looking at my figure. Does this mean…..was Mallow… could Ash Ketchum think I'm attractive?_

Lana broke our intimate moment, which I sort of wanted to thank her and yelled at her for at the same time, by talking.

"We all should head to our places soon, it's supposed to rain very shortly. I think we practiced longer than we intended to originally."

_Well, now that that's done with, I can stick to my original plan. I made an equation and no unforeseen variables should change it. He needs to walk her home, because I need to head back to my hotel room, especially now that I've made things awkward._

"Okay, Lana. I can walk you back, and then I'll come back and walk you home, Serena!"

_Whatttttttt?!_

The look on both of our faces must have shocked Ash, because he stopped smiling and started looking a little worried.

"Do you guys not like that plan? I can walk you both home together or if you really want, we can all go our separate ways?"

This time me and Lana agreed on what should happen, because I answered Ash very quickly.

"No! You can walk Lana home, because I really should head back to my hotel!"

He seemed a little thrown off by the way I reacted to his offer, but when he showed me he felt let down and deflated, I decided to change my mind again, which was against my better judgement.

"Actually, I'm not really sure how to get back to my hotel from here...so could you take her home and take me home?"

Just like that, Ash was back to his cheerful and energetic self.

"Would you be okay to wait here for me to take Lana home first?"

"Of course! I'm more grown up than I was when we traveled, Ash, I can take care of myself just fine!"

"You're pretty confident in that, so I'll believe in you! I'll take Lana home and then come back to take you to your hotel!"

"Okay! Be safe both of you! It was lovely to meet you, Lana!"

Lana seemed a little uneasy with my indecisiveness, but also prideful of how she got her important time with Ash and he choose to spent more time with her alone before me.

"Nice to meet you too! I'll see you around!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"I'll be back in a little bit, Serena! Don't go anywhere! Alright, let's get you home, Lana!"

With that, Lana and Ash turned and walked back towards the road that touched the beach, but Ash had grabbed Lana's hand and led her along quickly. She seemed shocked, blushing and showing she hadn't been prepared for an action like that, but overjoyed it had happened. They hurried on, both with bright smiles on their faces, until I couldn't see them anymore. I sat down, wet, confused, and hopelessly in love with the young man who walked away from me with another girl, completely unsure what to think of how my day had gone so far.


	6. Chapter 6- The Stormy Weather Ahead

I waited for about forty minutes there on the beach, which gave me a lot of time to think things through.

_Ash has always been the only guy I've loved. I used to love him as kids, then as young adults, and even now that we haven't been together in nine years. If anything, the way I feel now is so much stronger than it was then. But, can I really assume he likes me and just tell him before I leave? He wrote to me, he welcomed me back so excitedly, and he has even introduced me to friends, all of which are signs to me that he wants me in his life. On the other hand, Lana made it clear she likes him and he held her hand, he's always been pretty focused on his training, and we haven't had a conversation in a long time about our future desires. Honestly, what should I say or do now that my risky decision to surprise him has paid off?!_

I sat there and thought through things until I felt a drop of cold water. I looked up, only to have another drop hit my face from the dark grey clouds. Then, a torrential downpour began, showing no signs of stopping, and I was there on a beach in a bikini! I quickly called my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except for Pikachu, and ran over to the nearest umbrella, which technically didn't belong to me or anyone I knew. I got under it, held Ash's towel closer to me, hoping it would give me warmth and safety, and started scanning the land outside the little safe haven I had found. I couldn't see anything outside of a few feet of me and I started to worry.

_Where is Ash and Pikachu!? Did they make it to Lana's? I hope they stayed there so they don't get soaked! But what am I supposed to do? I have very little money with me, no clean, dry clothes, and my hotel is a long distance to try and navigate in this rain and this area that is unfamiliar to me._

I turned to the way I had come across the beach. I figured that the best way to make sure I didn't get lost was to follow the way I had gotten to this beach. But then I looked down at my Pikachu. She didn't like storms much, even though she liked light drizzling rain, and I really didn't want her to get too cold and wet in such a hard downpour. I knew I had to prioritize my sweet little partner first as we braved the weather.

"Pikachu, come here!"

She climbed up my arm, like she usually does to go somewhere, but instead, I reached over and picked her up. I held her in my arms comfortably and then explained my plan.

"Okay, Pikachu, I know you might disagree with it, but I have a plan. I'm going to wrap you in the towel, so you don't get too wet and cold, then I'm going to make a run for it."

She looked up at me and frowned. Then she wiggled out of my grasps and climbed down, going to the ground around my legs, up my back, and to her normal travel perch.

"Pikachu! That isn't helpful! I just want to make sure you're dry and safe. It would also help me if you would let me cover you. You would be like a little heater inside the towel to keep me from getting too cold or sick!"

Pikachu still stood her ground on my shoulder with clear defiance. I figured there was no way that she would back down, since she was my partner after all, but I wasn't going to go anywhere if she could get soaked, so I slowly sat down, and she climbed down into my arms. We sat and watched the rain keep falling for another 10 minutes. During that time, I had the chance to rethink my initial plan and question myself about it as I held my Pokemon and stroked her softly.

_What was I thinking?! Decreased field of vision, chances of getting sick, and little supplies should've all been signs that my idea was wrong. I also do have to think of myself, seeing as I would've definitely gotten sick of I had tried to traverse in this storm. My options are very limited, but I have to hope that Ash found an umbrella at Lana's or a Pokemon Center and will come get me and Pikachu, even if I don't want him to be out in this watery mess in the first place. _

The silent affection towards my partner while I thought continued until I saw her ears perk up towards the direction behind us. I stood up and turned around.

To this day, I still am shocked about what I saw, which did take a moment to clearly see. I saw Ash, dripping but still moving quickly, carrying Pikachu in his soaked shirt and running towards us. It put me at a total loss for words, until he was to the umbrella and he started to talk to me.

"Serena! Are you okay? I had taken Lana home, but the rain started! I didn't want Pikachu to get really wet!"

At this point, he had gotten under the umbrella, which put him very close to me and he was really coated in rain, head to toe.

"I ran back to you, but I figured you would have left to get back to your hotel by now!"

_What can I say?! I'm at a loss for words with Ash being so empathetic towards me that he was willing to run through the rain to return me and get me to safety._

"I couldn't leave! Pikachu wouldn't let me cover her with the towel to keep her dry and I wasn't going to let her get drenched on the long way back in the rain! But I'm more worried now that you're back and really wet!"

"I'm glad you're both alright and here, it would've made my detour kind of stupid if you hadn't been here, but honestly, I'll be fine once we make it to warmth and shelter."

"Yeah, I'm glad you came back! Or else we may have just sat here for a while longer, but is it best to move towards a place inside?"

"The storm isn't going to let up. It's the season of the year where it rains a lot and for long periods of time here in Alola."

"Oh, what should we do? I don't think it's best if you stay under here in your drenched condition, but I also don't know where we can go."  
"I thought you could come to my place to dry off, and when the weather lets up, I can properly take you to your hotel."

I had been so nervous about getting to the hotel and making sure Ash made it home as my main focuses until that point, so I did a complete stop with my mind. I just turned to look Ash in the eyes then. I saw the water drip off his hair and his face, I saw the vibrant color of his brown eyes and black hair, but most of all, I saw the way we held each other's gaze. As if we expected the moment to last forever as while as end at any second.

_Serena! Get a grip of yourself quickly, or he'll hear your heartbeat over the sound of the thundering rain!_

I wanted to kiss him again in that moment, and as I look back on it, maybe he wouldn't have minded. But he needed to know my response to his plan, so I had to break the blissful feeling that had overwhelmed me.

"That works! We can use the towel as an makeshift umbrella, so we can all make it without get too wet, well...wetter."

"Okay, you carry the Pikachus and I'll make sure the towel stays over us."

"Alright, let's do this!"

So then, the Kalos Queen and World Champion, used a towel as a makeshift umbrella and tried to run to the Champion's house, which seems sad for two people who have successful careers but can't remember umbrellas. Once we made it to his porch, I realized that Ash had been holding the towel over mainly me and the Pikachus and he had ended up getting even wetter as a result. I also realized that in our plan, we didn't consider "borrowing" the umbrella from the beach, but I did think it might've been to heavy for just one of us to carry and I had both Pikachus in my arms, so maybe it wouldn't have worked either way. But I focused back in on Ash's actions with the towel.

"Ash, you didn't keep yourself dry!"

"I wanted to make sure you three stayed dry, so I guess I didn't notice."

_I really do love the traits he has. Selflessness and concern for others so genuine that he didn't even notice cold rain, but I believe he just lied about not feeling it._

I looked at him. The wet, dark, and messy hair surrounding his kind but strong facial features were hard to ignore, but his eyes made those features seem insignificant. I gazed into those deep brown eyes and saw myself lost in them, being transfixed in a contradictory state of hope and hopelessness. The best part was how he was looking back into my eyes with an expression of gentle longing. I really felt like this Ash was just for me, as if he had saved a part of the new and older him as a private gift to me.

I watched him like that for another few seconds, but then he slowly went to grab his keys and open the door. The moment was gone, but I felt the power it had over me. He got the right key, seeing as he only had three, and turned the small silver lock. He opened the white door and the Pikachus dashed in and started drying off and warming up before we had even made it in the door. He flourished his arm in a welcoming way, so I entered before him and had my eyes widened at what came next.

His house was so different than I expected. It was clean and modern, with nice furniture and a lot of open space and natural light. He had very nice blue walls with stunning dark wood that I found so well thought out. It was homey, in good shape, and perfect for a young man and his Pokemon. I gathered all of this while still standing in just a small entrance area that had a little red shoe rack.

"Wow, your house is so fancy, Ash! I really like the floors and the bright lighting in here!"

"Thanks! Kiawe and Mallow make sure it stays clean, because I'm gone a lot, but I picked the walls, floors, furniture, and windows, well truthfully, the whole interior, out myself! I figured that my mom could stay here when she visits and that me and Pikachu should have a really nice place for when we stop travelling for a little while!"

"This is a very nice place for only staying in it part of the year!"

"Yeah, I guess so. But anyways, you need to get dry and change into some other clothes, and I really do! I'll go hang up the wet towel and get you some of my clothes to borrow, because I doubt the storm with end anytime soon, and you don't need to be sitting around in a damp bikini. Don't hesitate to make yourself at home!"

"Okay, are you sure I can borrow your clothes? I have my dress even though it got a little wet, it's still okay to wear."

"Of course not. You just take off your shoes and get comfortable, I'll be back!"

Ash smiled, then hurried off down the hallway straight in front of me to what I assumed was his bedroom.

_Ash's bedroom!? I wonder what it looks like in there? Maybe he'll invite me to join him in there before I leave...AHH, no! I can't think like that or Ash will catch me blushing like a ripe Cheri Berry! Truthfully, I think I need a Cheri berry to cure my recurring paralysis from all of my thoughts now! I'm just going to take my shoes off, find the Pikachus, see what they're up to, and then sit in this nice living room and wait for Ash._

Of course, that is when the Pikachus came dashing in front of me as I walked towards the living room, admiring the feeling of the sturdy wood floors beneath my bare feet, and away from the entrance. They made things even more difficult by dashing into Ash's room. I stared for a moment after them, hoping they would come running back out, but they did not. I started towards the living space. I didn't want to sit on Ash's nice furniture with a wet bikini, so I just stood in an awkward way and glanced around at how lovely the room was.

Then, while my eyes almost allowed me to miss it, I did a double take on the nice coffee table. Not because of the table itself, but the things I saw on the table. I saw three magazines and a letter that was tucked back into the envelope that looked very ragged, as if it had been opened time and time again. I went over to get a closer look at them and I realized what magazines they were.

The first magazine was one about Kalos travel. I opened the magazine carefully, to avoid getting it wet or letting Ash know I had seen it. I realized that this was an addition on performances as a great sight when visiting Kalos. Suddenly, it hit me that I had done some interviews and a photo shoot for this magazine company. I looked at the Kalos Queen page, and sure enough, there I was. He had folded the corner of the page, as a marker to where the page was.

_I shouldn't snoop, but Ash really bought this? But he has already traveled through Kalos, so did he get this just to see the pictures of me and read what I said for the interview?! I should feel honored, but this feels weird to me for some reason, like I've intruded too far. I should look at a different one instead. I mean, after all, they are in the open and they are just magazines._

The second, was a magazine about Pokemon personality and how their unique styles affect them. I opened it, and instantly felt another marked corner. I turned to that page and I saw Delphox in her contest attire with me in the background smiling at her as we were doing our practicing before an important contest.

_This is getting too suspicious to be an accident, so he must have been looking out for me, just like his friends said. I can't believe that he likes my performances and contests that much, or did he miss me so much that he bought these just to see my face._

The final magazine was a weird one. It was of another top coordinator named Dawn. I knew her well enough because we loved to give each other moral support as well as friendly challenges for practice when I was there for contests. I enjoyed my time with Dawn, but I seeing this page made me feel weird about Ash's interested in my words and performances.

_Why would Ash have a picture of Dawn along with an interview about us both rising to the top of the contest ranking?_

I got my answer when my curiosity took a step farther, potentially crossing the line of no return. I slowly picked up the letter and envelope, knowing I could hurt myself or Ash if I was caught. I read the envelope's information, which caused me to have to rapidly sit down on the nearest piece of furniture, regardless of my desire to keep his furniture dry.

The letter was from Dawn, which wasn't the part that gave me a massive revolation, but the next detail I saw was. I discovered that the letter had been sent to Ash about a month and a few days ago. Which meant he had received her letter a really short time before I had mine sent to me. I couldn't stop at this point. Even if I had tried to stop, my curiosity and the unanswered questions would have killed me before Ash got back or possibly caught me. I slowly turned over the envelope and gently slid the reminder of the letter out. As I started to read, I felt my world change around me, as if I was in an earthquake.

"**Dear Ash,**

**I'm glad to hear and see for myself that you've grown up a little bit and found success as a trainer! I can still remember how dense and naive you were when we traveled together, it's nice that you're still chasing your dreams just like me! I'm definitely angry that you haven't called to talk to me since we last met up! I will be showing that anger when we met up next, so for your health, I recommend you make that soon! I'm just teasing, but here are the magazines you wanted to have! I'm glad you found someone that interests you! She is such a nice and caring girl. To find out that you had known each other since before you had Pikachu is mind blowing, but so sweet! I hope that you find the courage to write her someday, because I think I recall her mentioning a childhood friend that she truly loved when a male coordinator tried to ask her on a date (she declined). Who knows, maybe she meant you! **

**Good luck and with love, Dawn!"**

_What…..Ash and Dawn have traveled together!? I knew he had traveled with other girls and I knew he had female friends who were coordinators, but I didn't even connect that Dawn is so much like Ash. That may even be why I liked her from the start of our friendship! But even more incomprehensible is how Dawn seems to be referencing me throughout the letter!? I don't recall mentioning Ash when I turned down the nice young man who asked me out, but I suppose it was possible? Ash asked her for the magazines to see pictures and wanted to hear my words after all, but does this mean he told Dawn he liked he a month ago!? What does this all mean?! It's way too much to process at once….._

That's when things changed for the second time that day, both of which ultimately shifted my life. I heard Ash yelling, but what shocked me was the tone of his voice.

"Serena! Serena!?"

_He sounds confused and maybe even worried, so maybe he wants to explain something to me that relates to these articles and this letter. I hope that I can find the right words if he does!_

I took a second to compose myself, so I didn't just blurt out my newly formed questions based on the letter and the magazines.

"Yes, Ash?"

I didn't complete register the sound I heard next before my body was in motion. I felt the thud of something heavy hitting the floor, which scared me deeply, but propelled my body to the bedroom. Thankfully, he had left the door open, so I could quickly get into the room without slowing. I saw the Pikachus freaking out across the room and I knew what had happened before I even saw it, but the very sight of it made me lose my senses other than fear.

Ash was lying on his side next to his bed, breathing very clearly, but something had to be wrong for him to fall like this. I touched his shoulder at first, but quickly changed to his entire chest, pushing him in an attempt to elicit a response.

"Ash! Ash! Hey, Ash, are you okay!?"

_Stop wasting time. You know he isn't okay, so it's time to take action. I hope I remember everything I learn from my mom about first aid and bedside care!_

I went over, sat down, and propped his head up on my legs.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu dashed over with my Pikachu shortly behind.

"Pika!?"

"I need a glass of cold water, a thermometer, and a few more blankets. Can you two go get those things for me?"

"Pika-pi!"

They dashed off and I heard sounds from the kitchen shortly after, so I knew they understood me clearly.

_Thank goodness, his heartbeat is steady and his breathing is clear, so it is probably something less serious than I thought originally. I figure he has a serious cold or didn't drink enough water to replace all the running and training he did today._

I realized then what steps I needed to take next. I checked his forehead, only to have to recoil my hand.

_He is way too hot all of a sudden! I need to get medicine for him and I need to get cold water in his system, maybe even an ice pack along with cold rags._

I lifted his head a little higher and started to check his cheek when he suddenly moved and looked at me in a daze with his eyes only partially open.

_His eyes are not as lively as they were just a few hours ago. He isn't okay for now, but I swear I'll bring those deep brown eyes back to life. _

"Serena…..what happened?"

I figured he would need a quick and easy to understand version of his condition, so I made some assumptions and shortened it as much as I could to inform the delirious man laying half in my lap and half on his bedroom floor.

"Ash, you have a serious fever and you are way too hot for it to be any good. I need to get you into bed and you have to take medicine and as much cold water as you can handle."

"Oh…..ohh-kay."

With the way his voice sounded, I knew that he was declining fast. I prepared myself to lift him by standing up, grabbing his arm without hurting him, and bending way down to prepare to lift him up and tell him what I would need him to do.

"Ash, I know that it will be really hard, but I need you to help me a little bit so we can get you into bed, okay."

He didn't say anything but he slightly nodded and blinked. I got as ready as I could be to support all of his weight.

"Okay. Ready? Now!"

I lifted him up, and thank goodness, he managed to support his weight with me. I carefully got him into the bed, then I pulled the blankets out and covered him.

"Ash. Hey, Ash. I'm going to go find medicine and help the Pikachus gather things to make you better. If you can manage to stay awake, that will make things easier. I won't take long."

"Oh-k-kay."

I looked carefully at Ash, because in that moment, I feared it might be my last time seeing his body a warm and comforting color that showed he was alive and his lungs with air. But I had no time for such a negative thought, because I had a job to do.

I dashed out of the room and saw the Pikachus had gotten the cold water, a rag, and big glass of iced water.

"Thank you two, take those in there! Submerge the washcloth, then put it on Ash's forehead. I'm getting medicine and more blankets, so you two hurry back to him. Keep him awake if you can."

"Pi-ka-cha!"

Pikachu looked so worried for his owner that it hurt me to see him like that. But my Pikachu gave him a gentle reminder tap that they also had a job to do. He looked at her, gave a small but fake smile, and they ran off back into the bedroom.

I ran off into the other hallway and saw a guest bedroom. I ran in and took all the blankets in there and rushed back to Ash's room. I saw the Pikachus had kept him awake and gotten cold water on the washcloth that was on his forehead. They even had the thermometer in his mouth and a thin blanket over his body except for his head.

"Good job, you two! Ash, you've got top notch Pokemon at your care! So just stay awake for us, okay?"

He made a sound, a, "mhmm," as his reply, so I put the thicker blankets at the foot of the bed, and quickly paced into his personal bathroom. I saw a medicine cabinet, so I opened it and saw he had very little medicine. But luck was on my side, because he had high dose cold medicine with fever reducer in it. I opened the bottle and found it mostly full. I knew the bottle, because I used the same kind when I got sick, but I knew I wasn't as bad as Ash was at this time.

_It says take one, but also that in certain situations, two is going to be quicker to take effect. I have to take the chance, he needs to get his fever down, and now. Honestly, if I give him too much, his system is so hot it might just dissolve it all really fast anyways. I'm no doctor, but I can hope I know what I'm doing!_

I ran back out of the bathroom with the bottle. I went over to the side the Pikachus were on.

"I need you two to hop over to the other side for a minute."

They quickly went down to the foot of the bed and jumped over to the opposite bedside.

"Okay, Ash. I need you to take this medicine and drink the water to wash down the pills, so open your mouth and I will put the pills in and tilt the glass for you."

I did just that, and he managed to swallow the pills and a few sips of water. While I knew he would benefit from more water, I couldn't force him to drink if he wasn't strong enough at the moment. I set down the glass and removed the washcloth to soak it again. I placed the nice, cold, and damp, but not soaked washcloth back on his head. I took a moment to breathe and let my tense muscles relax, because I knew if I got too stressed then I would be no help to Ash.

As if my instincts had suddenly overtaken me, I used my drier hand to gently stroke his face. He had almost fallen asleep at this point, but I felt his body react to my touch, then I saw him smile a very small smile. My hand fell away from his face and landed near his hand that was under the thin blanket. I felt his hand under the blanket grab for something, so I moved the blanket enough to touch his hand. I was shocked, but thankful, when he instead wrapped his hand around mine gently.

_If he can react to me, it means he's fighting to get better. I can't believe I'm in Ash's bedroom trying to keep him comfortable as he fights through a really dreadful cold!?_

My body was getting tired suddenly, because my adrenaline was crashing rapidly. After this experience and all the playing at the beach, I knew it wasn't long before I was going to be completely out. I felt like a deflating balloon. So I let all my Pokemon out, told them I was about to fall asleep, and how to assist the Pikachus in changing Ash's washcloth.

I had to release his hand, causing a sleeping and feverish Ash to frown slightly. I felt awful to do so, but in order to keep him healthy, I had to keep from getting sick. So, using my last bits of energy, I went and changed into a random sleep outfit of his, got on the bed with him, placed my hand back into his, and fell asleep in mere moments, feeling so proud I was in his bed with him and holding hands, but utterly exhausted and worried because of what led to this moment and what could still be coming for the two of us.


	7. Chapter 7, Our Fates Collide

I woke up and found myself lying next to Ash, the same way I was before I had fallen asleep.

_Thank goodness, I didn't roll off the bed, or even worse, into the sick angel….wait! STOP THAT WAY OF THINKING, RIGHT NOW. Honestly!? I held hands with a sick man as I slept, so I clearly was tired and not thinking right!_

I quickly but quietly sat up, and saw that the Pikachus were asleep with the other Pokemon in the other blankets I brought in the room, minus the one they had put over me and Ash at some point after I had crashed. They had made little beds in here out of the blankets because they didn't want to be out of the room.

_Bless them. They are so loving and perfect and I will owe them for the rest of my life._

That's when Sylveon came back in the room with a bowl of water. She had replaced the water for the washcloth with nice cool water again, just as I had asked before my massive crash. I looked over at her and she smiled at me. I whispered my gratitude to her.

"Thank you, Sylveon."

She nodded and set the water down. I knew she was doing her shift of care, but out of our Pokemon, she was the best suited for this kind of task. I loved how each of my Pokemon was better at one thing than the others, but they all never gave up, which came from the boy we all knew, except Pikachu. Well, until now that is.

I realized we were still holding hands, but I knew I had to make sure his temperature had gone down, see what time is was, and make sure he was fed. I slowly took in the way it felt one last time, and then I let go. Instantly, I saw the change of emotion on his face, from neutral to less okay, so I quickly but carefully got out of the bed, and walked around to Sylveon's side. I grabbed the washcloth from his forehead, dampened it, rung it out, and returned it to its former placement.

_Okay, now that we've got a nice fresh cloth on his head, it is time to check the temperature again._

I reached over, took the thermometer, and slowly put it in his mouth. I should have made sure to part his mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to touch his lips. I waited for a few seconds and felt Sylveon wrap her ribbon around my arm lovingly. I gently rubbed her ribbon until I heard the signature sound of the thermometer telling me it was ready to be checked. It read 101.3, which was much lower than the terrifying 103.8 I saw previously, so I figured that he was stable enough for me to take care of the Pokemon, get some food for me and them, and then return.

So I whispered to Sylveon again.

"Go wake the others quietly and have them come out to the living room."

"Veon."

She nodded with her response then set off to doing so. They were all really drowsy, but glad to see me awake it seemed. I grabbed the glass of water that was for Ash, and took it with he as I went to the kitchen.

It was a stunning kitchen for such a small sized one. The appliances were all top notch as well as the lovely marble counters with their white and blue design. I looked over to the oven once more and read the time.

_It's 9pm. I slept by Ash's side, with his hand holding mine, for five and a half hours._

I filled the glass and then set it on the counter. I went to the Pokemon next, who were all standing sleepily waiting for me, except for Sylveon, who was fully awake.

"Okay guys, I need to thank you all. You all were amazing to step up with such little notice and take such good care of Ash. I love all of you so much and I'm so proud to call you all my Pokemon!"

All the Pokemon smiled and made sounds, even Ash's Pikachu, who turned to my Pikachu and smiled.

_Thank goodness Ash's Pikachu isn't as worried anymore. That shows that I did the right thing. I was worried Pikachu wouldn't care for me anymore if I couldn't take care of Ash perfectly._

"Okay, so you all seem tired now, and I have taken my rest, so I'm going to go back in there and care for Ash and make sure he gets something like soup in his system. I'll make sure all of you get food before I go, but then I want you all to sleep in the guest bedroom, so that we don't get in each other's way in there. Except for you Pikachu, if you would like to return to the bedroom, we can make a bed for you since you're Ash's best friend."

Shockingly, no joke intended, my Pikachu frowned and ran up to me. While the rest of my Pokemon seemed to unhappily agree with the plan, she vocalized her distaste towards it and flat out showed me she didn't want to do that.

"Pi! Pi-kaaa! Pikachu!"

I realized she was point at Ash's Pikachu, then the bedroom door, and then me. I knew then what she wanted.

"You really want to sleep in there with us?"

"Pika!"

"Okay, then I'll make a bed for the two of you, but the rest of you need to sleep in the guest room. I really don't want to keep you in your Pokeballs but I also think you shouldn't worry now that I'm awake again, okay? Now, I need to know, Pikachu, does Ash have any other Pokemon than you in his team right now?"

Pikachu nodded and went off towards the bedroom again. I walked in after Pikachu, as stealthy as I could, and visually checked that Ash appeared stable for the time being. He was still sleeping and his breathing was nice and steady, so I turned as I saw Pikachu pointing from Ash's dresser that his Pokeball belt was there and had four Pokeballs in it. I took the belt and slowly put my arm out for Pikachu.

Having climbed on and gotten settled, Pikachu looked at Ash again. He looked as worried as I'd ever seen him, and I slowly reached up and rubbed Pikachu's head and mouthed, "It will be alright." Having nodded at my statement, we both left the room and I closed the door this time.

_Trust me, Pikachu. I know what you're feeling. But, we just have to keep trying to focus at hands on tasks until he's better or we'll drive ourselves insane with worry._

I went back into the living room, and called out the first Pokemon. It was probably bad to realize Pokemon inside, but I felt they needed to be taken care of. I called out the first one, which was a Bayleaf. She looked at me very strangely for being in her home and holding her Pokeball, but Pikachu got her attention and filled her in quickly it seemed.

She started crying after he finished! I quickly went over and started to soothe her, because I know how scared and shocked she must have felt.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I know you don't know me, but my name is Serena, and I'm a childhood friend of your trainer and a former member of one of his journeys, and I am not leaving his side until he gets better, so don't worry. His fever is already way better and he is sleeping soundly. He wouldn't want you to be sad that he was sick, but instead, you should be strong so your strength can reach him!"

She stopped crying very suddenly and she nodded at me with a newly formed smile across her face.

_What a lovely Pokemon. She is so pretty and empathetic, but also kind of emotionally loose. I'm guessing she's also strong if a World Champion has her in his roster._

Next was another Pokemon I didn't know, but I knew what type it was because of the color it was. I quickly caught on from its speech that it was a Gliscor. Thankfully, when Pikachu filled this Pokemon in, it just listened carefully and then turned to me and nodded. I felt the trust Gliscor had in me to make Ash feel better and it gave me more strength. I knew the next Pokeball, even though it was never used, was Pikachu's, because it had the little electric mark on the outside. Ash had showed me that when we journeyed together, so I moved on to the final Pokeball.

As the ball opened, I knew who it was inside instantly. This Pokemon was a Kalos native, originally from a forest where there were fights took place and a forest champion reigned. This was Hawlucha. He did his classic posing, then turned around and saw me. Tears came to our eyes as they locked, and he dashed over to me and we hugged. Pikachu explained and Hawlucha hugged me again even tighter.

"Haw-lu-lu-cha."

For some reason, I knew what he was saying to me even though I didn't speak his language.

"I missed you too, Hawlucha. Don't worry, you know I will take great care of Ash. I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in so long."

"Hawlucha."

He nodded after that, so I figured I was given the okay to be Ash's caretaker by all his Pokemon. I told them the plan and then fed everyone with Pikachu's help on where Ash kept the food bowls and Pokemon food. While they ate, I took the guest bedroom apart a little bit and made it Pokemon ready. I told all the Pokemon that whenever they were ready, they should go to bed, because it was late. Finally, I went back into the bedroom because I knew Ash would need a new washcloth.

I changed the cloth after hunting around in his master bathroom, but it was much too late to force Ash's body to accept a meal, so I would have to make sure he ate a good breakfast, even if it was just soup. I took his temperature again, seeing an even lower 100.9, which was a very relaxing sign. I sat down on the bed next to him and I rubbed his forehead to remove some of the beads of feverish sweat. While that may not seem appropriate, I still felt it needed to be done so he could rest comfortably. I sat there, and all of a sudden, I started talking to him.

_Ash can't hear me, but maybe my being here and my words can make his spirit stronger. While I don't know if that'll help him get better quicker, it does make me feel a little more collected and prepared to be his helper in his time of need. _

I felt like my heart had split open after all these years of waiting.

_Everything happens so fast with Ash, but I want to take this slowly so I can remember it._

I looked at his hand that I had recently held. I kept my eyes focused on that hand as my words started to escape from the very depths of my soul and heart, barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh, Ash. You're so kind and caring that you let yourself get drenched for me, when you didn't have to do that. I do know it was for the Pikachus too, but I was wearing less than I should have been. Regardless, you got sick. I can't stand to see you like this, even though I'm glad you had me here to take care of you. Do you know why it is hard to see you like this? Its because my Ash is strong and energetic. He never gives up until the very end, just like what he said 9 years ago and many years before that. He taught me how to find my dreams and follow them. He found me broken and helped me to put the pieces back together. He gave me a gift and complimented me when I picked a new style, even if our friends were unsure of what the changes meant. He let me defend him without yelling at me for my dishonesty, but instead showed me understanding and praise for caring for him when he was sick, kind of like this. He wished on shooting stars to help an innocent Pokemon follow her destiny, which made me wonder if he wished on stars to help me reach my dreams. He risked his life to save an ancient Pokemon and a mechanical one's heart, even though it was unsure of his safety and of others. He jumped off a tower with no hesitation, because his best friend was in danger. He fought with me, but apologized when he knew what to do instead of get distant or angry, and then thanked me earnestly for my powerful words that broke him from that attitude. He took a stand with the best of the best in my homeland to defend the entire world, not hesitating once at what he was doing that day. He was the strongest, kindest, and most important person in my life. And he's still all of those things. But best of all, he's right in front of me. He gives me a reason to wake up smiling in the mornings and to dream in awe of him during the night. He makes me feel alive, like I have the same courage and power he has that can allow him to do anything. I kissed that boy when I left him 9 years ago, because I wanted him to know how I felt. I loved that boy. He was the only guy I had ever loved. I still love that same boy. However, he's a man now. A man whose dreams have been followed and who could have any girl at his side if he wanted her. I've grown up, followed my own dreams, and done what I told that boy I would do the day I kissed him. I told him I would grow into someone he would like. I wonder if it worked now that I've seen him again, but I wouldn't dare to ask. I have spent a lifetime thinking of this boy, and now man, waiting and hoping that we could be together. Honestly, I feel like everyone wants us to be happy together. But I care and worry too much to try anything fast or admitly, at all, because I have the fear that he would love someone else."

I paused for a moment, feeling the first of many tears escape my eyes, took a steady breath to keep my voice clear, and continued.

"Possibly another girl he travelled with, just the same as me, a girl I may even know from our journey together, or a girl I haven't even heard of that he knew. All I know is that I would feel meaningless if I lost him from my life or heard him say that he didn't even care for me in any way.

_Now that I've revealed so much, it's time to stop pretending it's not obvious who I'm talking about. He can't hear me, but this makes me feel as free and ready for the future, so I won't hold back my words any longer! _

"Because I love you. I love you so much that these 9 years have felt like a lifelong wait for me, and it was as if everyday was proof that I could feel steady and lost at the same time. I know that I can never say these words to you when you are awake, but I love you, Ash Ketchum. I want to live just to see you happy. I want to be by your side, even if it's just for another day, because you are my everything. I love your stunning eyes and spiky hair, the way to sound when you get determined to do something, and the amazing personality you have that makes me fall in love again every time I get to see a new or different part of it. I hope you find true happiness, just like what you've given me. I would give up all I have worked for as a part of my dreams just to be with you, whether it was my crown as Kalos Queen or my career as a performer and coordinator. Even if it means I have to sit and watch another girl follow my dreams. If I see a smile on your face, I'll take the pain because I love you and your happiness would keep me alive through all the wounds my heart would receive. I love you more than you could ever know, sweet Ash, so get better soon, so I can see your lovely eyes again and hear your voice say my name just once more."

_I have said all I can say. Now I have to hope fate is kind to me for being so open and taking risks._

"Serena."

I looked up very suddenly, the tears that were streaming from my eyes falling straight down my face now, and I saw Ash staring at me. So intently was his look that my tears went to a stand still, but I felt them still gathering in my eyes.

_I know he heard me, or he heard my tears, but he's awake now, so I have a job to do. I see now that fate is crueler than I originally thought. _

I stopped crying quickly, wiped away my tears, then put on a half fake and half real smile.

"Ash! You've awake! I've been worried that it would be days, but you're a faster healer, just like before when you got a fever. It has been a few hours since lunch, so you need to drink some water, eat something light, take more medicine, and then get some more sleep. So, I'll go make some soup. What kind do you like? Tomato? Chicken? I'll just go look in the cabinet to see what you have and I'll bring you options, okay?"

I went to leave the room for the kitchen, as a way to escape what I had just done, but instantly his hand was holding my wrist.

_For someone who is sick or beginning to get better, his grip is really strong. It doesn't hurt, but I wish I could easily break free. _

"No. Serena. Don't go."

_Please let me go fix my dignity and hide my red eyes for a little bit! You're not letting me show you I'm strong enough to recover too, not some weakling who was sobbing by your bedside over a little cold! Please, Ash, understand that I'm vulnerable right now, so I want to just go get my own space for a minute. _

My thoughts were racing, all of them not making much sense, other than my dramatic desire to leave from his eyesight after what just happened.

"Ash, you need food and everyone needs to know you're alright and….."

"Serena, I love you too."

_I am dreaming the most intricate dream ever. I passed out at the beach and Ash and Lana are about to wake me up. Ash, the densest person I know, well, used to be, when it comes to love, just said he loves me after I admitted all my feelings._

I looked at him so closely, so far into his eyes, that I knew he wasn't kidding. I didn't know what to say though. The dreams I had of this moment before were somewhere romantic at sunset or dawn, us holding hands after being together for a while, and it would be perfect, but this.

_This is true perfection, because I have heard the words that have kept me dreaming and moving for a lot of my life._

"Serena. Please come back and sit down. At least hear me out, then I'll let you leave completely if you have to, you can go to your hotel and we can forget this happened. But I need to tell you the truth."

His hand started shaking around my wrist, so I drew back carefully. I took his hand from its position around me, and placed it gently back on the bed.

"Ash, I will hear you out. But not right now. You're still sick and I can tell from your shakiness that you need to eat before anything else happens."

In the brief seconds before he started talking again, I saw how serious this really was. I had seen him at one of his lowest moments, but suddenly I knew this was ten times more important to him. He looked at me in a way that was so powerful and moving, that I took the time to listen rather than try and run away.

"Serena. I can't wait to eat, just like always, but believe me when I say the food doesn't matter to me this time. I need to tell you some things, so please don't run away, even if you just want to care for me. This is what I need right now to get better. "

I looked into his eyes. The passion and desire I saw in them was so unimaginable. I had seen Ash when he showed battling skills in his eyes, humor towards anything, and so many other categories, but this was the most open, sincere Ash I had ever seen. I felt as if his eyes, those remarkable brown eyes, would entice me until I died if they sparkled like that in my memory.

So I turned around completely, slowly took the few steps back to where I sat before, and lowered myself back onto the bedside. He calmed a little it seemed, but he still showed signs of worry, fear, uncertainty, and massive power. But the way he showed those emotions made me think they were in a positive way. I took a second to breathe, as to make up for my earlier crying, then I made sure my eyes locked with his intently.

"Okay. I won't leave you until I have heard all you have to say."

"Thank you, Serena."

He paused, took a second to gather his thoughts it seemed, and then spoke in a soft but warm voice while looking still into my eyes with that same fierce flame I loved from his battles.

"Serena, you have known me since we were very young. We met at a summer camp, in the forests near Pallet Town, where I grew up. You had gotten hurt, and when I found you, my first thought was, "Who could let such a lovely little girl be alone and scared?" I helped you, got you to your feet by holding you, and then took you back to camp, hand in hand. Then I forgot you after camp ended. Years later, I was beaten down, unsure of myself, and thinking over my recent defeat, when a girl came over to me. I looked at her, which prompted my next thoughts, "Who is this lovely lady and why does she have my backpack?" Dumb I know, but I thought of how familiar and stunning she was, even though I had no idea who she was. Then, after she helped me with my training, she goes, "Do you remember me?" I looked at her, then answered honestly, saying, "I'm sorry, no." Well, I didn't know her then, but as she told me the story of the summer camp, I knew it was my Serena. The lively little girl in the picture on my dresser right now. I won that battle, with her added support in the gym, and then I suddenly got worried. I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't think I could bear it if you had said no to travelling with Clemont, Bonnie, and I."

_I feel so starstruck over this, but I will die if he didn't finish this story. _

He paused, studied my face, which was equally studying his, and continued.

"Well, after making so many wonderful memories with you, you had to go a different route. I wanted you to stay and maybe even travel on with me at first, but I knew you deserved to follow your dreams as much as I deserved to follow mine. So I went with you to the airport. You told me words I would never forget, but the one line I remember to this day exactly was, "You're going to like the person I've grown into." And boy, you were right. But after you said that and goodbye, you went to leave. My heart felt heavy and unsure, but I had no idea what that feeling really meant, so I tried to ignore it and wave goodbye like the rest of our friends. However, your affections overwhelmed you, causing you to turn around, call to me, run back up the stairs, and get so close to me. I will never forget that in the second before you closed the last inches between us, I felt my heart going hundreds of miles an hour as my emotions overwhelmed me too. You kissed me and I felt the most exciting and important thing I have ever felt to that day. But like all things, it ended quick, before I even had a chance to really take it in. As I watched you slowly go down those stairs, I felt love. I realized I loved you the whole time and that I was so proud to have been there to see you grow as a new performer to a challenger to the Kalos Queen herself. But I didn't stop you. I felt like you had your own plan, and I wouldn't be there. So I followed my dreams, while watching to see you follow yours. I made sure I grew as a person, so I could make sure I cherished moments that I had earlier been too naive to notice. I know I should've kept in touch, and for not doing so, I am truly sorry, Serena. But when I found your address once more, I wrote to Dawn, who I know had met a girl that sounded similar to you in her description. Dawn told me she knew you and I told her I wanted to know your address. She obliged over phone, which told me I had the right address, then I received the letter a few days later with the magazines as a little extra touch from her to wish me luck. I prayed that letter I wrote with every ounce of my love would reach you. I hoped with all of my being that it was enough to bring you to me, just one more time. I wanted to see your perfect, sandy colored hair. I needed to get lost in your magnificent blue eyes. But most of all, I needed to hear you say my name one more time, just like you wanted from me. Because, Serena, I love you too. I love every piece of you with all of my soul, heart, and mind. I want you to know that I am sorry I didn't reach out to you, because I was scared too. Absolutely mortified that you would reject me for some other guy. But when I saw you on that beach, I wanted to kiss you. I got so close, but when I actually closed the distance between us, I recalled what I really wanted to do if you told me you'd come visit. I wanted to take you somewhere special to me, tell you all of this, and then kiss you with all the passion I have been building up for these 9 years. I want you to know that your love is not yours anymore. It is now ours. I love you so much, Serena, and if it's not too much to ask, I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life to make up for all the time I wasted."

I was sobbing quietly at this point. I felt so much about all he had said. Then I realized what I really wanted.

_I will spend the rest of my life with Ash Ketchum. I will be by his side, through the rough and easy times, until death parts us, and even after that. I love this young man in front of me, and I will never miss a chance to tell him I love him again. _

"Ash, I have the rest of my life to go, and I will gladly place it in your hands. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for hearing me out, because I couldn't bear to let you leave, even just the room, thinking that you had one sided love. I want us to be together as a couple, but we will have to wait a little longer."

"Oh, Ash. I have so much hope, because my love for you is stronger than time itself. I may be lacking in patience right now, because I'm dying to be right near you, but until you're better, then I will wait. But, I need to check your temperature again, so please do so while I go tell everyone you're okay. Do you want food?"

"Shockingly, no. I'm not very hungry. Maybe you're all I need to stay full."

He smiled at me very jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh as the last of my tears dried. I went ahead and got the Pikachus to go visit him and I had the rest of the Pokemon put away like he asked me to and I figured would be best anyway. I put my Pokemon away as well, then I returned with the Pokeball belt of his and my bag that held my partners, and went back over to him. He gave me the thermometer that I had made him use before I left the room. It read 99.5.

"Ash, your fever is completely gone! For how sick you were, this is an extremely fast recovery! How do you feel?"

"Actually, I do feel so much better. But I still feel like I may be a little too hot. Can you remove the washcloth and check once my head is back to regular?"

"Of course."

The Pikachus were watching happily from the bed as I set the thermometer down. Next, I took off the washcloth, which I ran to the kitchen and placed on the counter with the tub we had used to wet it. When I got back, I hurried over to him, trying to ignore his sly smile at me, and went to check his forehead.

_I can't believe all that's happened in the past hour! It's a miracle I have kept moving normally rather than have my knees give out in excitement or nervousness! Ash actually said he loved me, so what can I do to wrap my mind around all that's happened other than keep caring for him!? _

During all of those thoughts I was completely distracted from what I was doing, but I got it together and continued with my touch examination of his forehead. That was when Ash Ketchum, the boy of my past dreams, the man of my current life, and the soul who owns my soul, tricked me by moving forwards and gently placing his lips onto mine in a very smooth motion.


	8. Chapter 8, The First Few Hours

_WHAT. IS. HAPPENING!? THE PIKACHUS ARE RIGHT THERE AND ASH WAS JUST SICK AND NOW HE LOVES ME AND WE ARE KISSING….wait, we are kissing. Why am I thinking and not doing. Take risks for your own sake and focus on the fact that it's happening, Serena!_

I knew that I could possibly get sick by letting him continue, but I had no intentions of stopping him. I gave in, which allowed me to really remember how spectacular it felt to feel his lips on mine. It felt like a fireworks display should be going off in the background. Time seemed to revolve around us, as if fate and destiny looked away so we could savor this moment forever. But, eventually, we both knew we needed to take a deep breath, which brought me back to reality. I didn't have a strong immune system when compared to Ash, so if I got as sick as he was…...it was best to not imagine the result.

He was studying me, worried I would be unhappy with his surprise affection, but I looked him in the eyes smiling and blushing instead.

"Ash…"

"Yes, Serena?"

"That was worth the wait of 9 years."

He smiled, and in a very uncharacteristic way, he blushed openly. I cherished it so, because it meant he was truly open and honest with me now that we knew our hearts were on the same beat. I reached out, touched his forehead, which was no longer hot, and then lowered my hand in a very slowly and deliberate way into his open hand. We just stared at each other with uncertainty for a moment, then smiled softly. But the Pikachus had waited long enough to recover from their initial stunned states and stop being silent.

"Pika! Pika-pi!"

I turned to my Pikachu who had made the first sound. She looked very happy for me, but kind of angry that she had been ignored. Ash's Pikachu had tears in his eyes. It hit me very hard emotionally, and so I had tears well up in my eyes. I didn't let go of Ash's hand, but I put my hand out towards Ash's Pikachu. He moved over into my lap and hugged me. At this point, I did let go of Ash's hand, because I hugged Pikachu back. My Pikachu went over to Ash, looked up at him to study his expression, then dove in for a hug too. Ash was unsure at first, but quickly had his heart melt by the sweetness that she tended to extrude under her sassy demeanor. He hugged her back and then I scooted me and Ash's Pikachu over next to Ash and my Pikachu, who moved over a little to give us room. Then I leaned on Ash, who put his arm around me, and the Pikachus in our laps were holding tails. It was the most touching memory of a single action I held in my mind for a very long time.

However, our perfection seemed to have ended after a few blissful minutes, because the doorbell rang. Ash looked at me and I looked at him.

"Did you have someone coming over this late!?"

"No, I never tell people to meet me here. Especially at this time of night!"

"Okay, Pikachus, come with me. We'll go see who it is. If I call out, I want you to hide. You're still recovering and I don't want you to get worse, okay?"

"Serena, you must be joking if you think I would hide and let someone hurt you. I just got you back, so I have no intention of letting anything get between us. Anyways, I'm fine! You said my fever was gone and my head isn't hot anymore."

I looked into his eyes deeply, trying to gauge if he was serious. I knew Ash was rarely serious outside of battles, but he seemed like he was fully recovered and okay.

"That's sweet, so I've decided to give you the all clear. You can come with me to the door, but after that, we have some quick chores then we need to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, that's a deal!"

We got up with the Pikachus on our shoulders, and walked hand in hand to the door slowly, giving Ash time to adjust to not having walked in a few hours. We got to the door pretty quickly due to nerves, but stopped before opening it. We looked at each other, saying nothing, but nodded to show we were ready for what may be outside. I was the one who opened the door calmly, but in a hasty manner.

However, our fears were naive and a waste, because the person outside was Professor Kukui. He turned once we got the door all the way open and then looked shocked.

"Ash! Serena! Wait, Serena!? Thank goodness. The hotel manager that I am friends with called and said that the lovely young lady he talked to had never returned when she had a stay for a few more days. I got worried it was you, so I came to tell Ash because he would be distraught too, but here you both are. Ummm, have you been here since the lunch meet up?!"

I got suddenly very nervous, which caused my hand to get a little cold. Ash instantly noticed my sheepish withdrawal, so he held my hand more confidently, then explained all that had happened to the Professor. The Professor was shocked to hear that I had cared for Ash and gotten him better so quickly.

"Wow, you're a great nurse, Serena! Ash is lucky he brought you here!"

"I think it goes both ways honestly."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, but I need to take you back to your hotel so the manager can rest easy."

"NO!"

Me and the Professor turned very fast to Ash who had been responsible that sudden outburst. I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

_Ash? What could you possibly be thinking of? Could it be of your desire to keep me near?_

"Professor, you can take Serena to the hotel. But just to get her things from her former room. She will be staying with me for the rest of her visit here!'

I must have shown how shocked I was and that I wasn't part of this plan, because the Professor got very serious suddenly.

"Ash, I don't think you realize what you just did."

"What?"

"Ash, you clearly didn't discuss this with Serena, which makes me think you're not asking her first. As well as the fact that she is likely dead tired from being your personal doctor and follower today. She deserves to have some time to recover. You are a high energy guy after all!"

Then the Professor looked over to me, and began addressing me instead of Ash, with an understanding smile that made the nerves of being caught with Ash disappear.

"Serena. I can't control you because you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to stay here with Ash for the rest of your stay, I can allow it because it is clear you two care for each other. However, I can't be here to keep an eye on you two, so I ask that you make sure he restrains himself from taking things too far, okay?"

_He's letting me stay with Ash! I can't believe that Ash invited me to sleep here! I can hardly contain my insanely strong excitement! But I should, so that my answer sounds really controlled, as to avoid worry or suspicion._

"Yes, Professor Kukui. I will make sure we behave, but also enjoy ourselves for the rest of my stay here. Thank you for letting me stay with Ash!"

Professor Kukui smiled, even though Ash looked mortified that his self control was going to be monitored. Then when I turned to Ash, he took the expression of distaste away, and instantly replaced it with a smile and excited look.

"Yay! Serena, do you want to go get your things now or in the morning?"

"The morning is fine with me!"

"Okay, that settles it! Thanks for letting her stay with me, Professor!"

"You're welcome, Ash. But please get some sleep next you two! And mind your personal boundaries, because you're both kind of young."

"We will!"

After I said that, he turned and waved goodbye as he walked back towards his home. I realized it had stopped raining and was nice and warm out again. But I closed the door, turned around, and saw that Ash was already in the kitchen cleaning things up.

_The Professor is very chill compared to my mother. I know why Ash likes him now! Anyways! I have to get chores done with Ash so we can sleep. After that, we can do fun things together!_

"Hey, Ash!"

"Yes, Serena?"

"I'm going to clean up the guest room!"

"Okay, I'll finish here and then start on my room. Sorry things are so messy, I usually clean before a guest visits but this was a surprise so I didn't."

"It's okay! I'll go get to it then!"

"Alright…...wait, Serena!"

I turned back to look at him, which was good because he was looking at me and smiling in a faked innocent way.

"Yes, Ash?"

"I love you."

I didn't expect that line but hearing it made my heart flutter and beat so fast, but in a good way.

_It gets better every time. I will never let the sound or sights of those lines dissolve from my mind._

"I love you too."

After that, I turned and went to clean up the guest bedroom from where the Pokemon had been sleeping in there. They were fairly easy on me, because I really only had to fold blankets, fluff the pillows, and make the bed. After I finished up in there and returned the blankets to the linen closet basket I had found, I returned to the central living area to find the kitchen empty. But, I found that the two Pikachus had fallen asleep together holding tails on the couch. I didn't want to wake them up, and anyways, I knew Ash was in the bedroom, so I turned and went that way. The door was open and Ash was organizing his clothes in his dresser. I suddenly had the urge to do something flirty by instinct.

_I have just discovered that Ash loves me, so I have a new evolution to test out! My first move is called, go over and wrap your arms around his waist then lean to the side and kiss his cheek._

I never did that though, because by the time my plan was ready, he had seen me and closed the drawer. I noticed then that he had changed into pajamas, which looked just like the clothes I was wearing.

_Oh gosh. I thought I was wearing some of Ash's regular day clothes that were old, but these are pajamas. He must think I'm dumb and that I pay no attention and have no common sense._

Instead of any of that being true, he beat me to a flirty move, which definitely would've won him the battle of cuter words.

"Well, if it isn't my Kalos Queen, wearing my pajamas but making them look as stylish as a royal gown."

I blushed, but showed no signs of letting him be a better smooth talker.

"Hello there, my handsome and dashing World Champion. I think that suit is perfectly tailored to you."

At this point my playful accent failed, and we both started laughing. I laughed, but my eyes never left Ash as he held his sides from the laughter.

_This young man is so perfect. I can spend the rest of my life laughing with him, just like this._

"So, you want to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I definitely need to sleep some more. Thank you for letting me stay tonight and borrow your clothes, even though I technically never asked permission."

"Of course! Thank you for agreeing to staying and for taking care of me."

"I will always take good care of you if you need me. Anyways, I think I need to rest up and regain energy for a long time, so don't worry about me if I'm not up until 9 or 10. Goodnight."

_I feel so sad that our moments have to end for the night, but I can dream many nights worth from just what we've said so far. Regardless, the quicker I go fall asleep, the sooner I'm back with Ash!_

I turned to go to the guest bedroom and hit the hay, when his words paralyzed me in the doorway.

"Wait! I thought you were staying in here with me."

I turned and looked at him. He showed that he was shying back from his statement a little, but that he still meant it.

_Wait, he really thought that from the start? I guess it never crossed my mind, although now that it has, I'm not complete decided of whether it would be good or bad._

"Ash, are we sure that's a good idea? I don't want to upset the Professor, even though I know we wouldn't go too far."

_I also don't know if I can just allow myself to give in to all my hopes, I need to build up to the more intimate things, that way they'll be worth more to me in memory!_

"I guess you're right….so sleep in as late as you want, I'll take care of breakfast. I love you and goodnight!"

"Okay, I love you too! Goodnight!"

I saw that he looked a little sad still, which my heart couldn't take, so I dashed over, kissed his cheek softly but for a few good seconds, then lightly sauntered away. I looked back once more, and saw that he was smiling and blushing as he watched me go. As I walked towards the guest bedroom, I thought over all that happened within one day, and felt a little bit of whiplash. Once I got into the room and closed the door, I went straight for the bed, which I flopped onto even though I had spent all that time making it, and curled up under the comforter without bothering with the sheets.

_I am in love with Ash, just as I always have been, but it turns out he is in love with me too. I can't wait to fall asleep so I can wake up and see his face again. Such a wonderful life I have that I can never show enough appreciation for. I wonder what tomorrow will bring for us?_

With my thoughts slowly blurring together, I fell asleep, with a smile on my face and a strong beat going in my heart.


	9. Chapter 9, In The Brightest Lights

I woke up to the sun in my face, which felt so comforting yet inconvenient at the same time. I rolled over, opened my eyes, and saw the door to the room I was in. I remembered where I was and sat up slowly.

_I'm in Ash's house. I found out he loves me back and then I spent the night! Ahhh, this is so shocking but I love the way it feels to be right by his side._

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall. I looked pretty rough when it came to hair, but otherwise I seemed fine. I used my fingers to attempt to tame my hair and then I looked over my outfit.

_I'm wearing some of Ash's pajamas. They are so comfortable and I never want to take them off, but I don't know if I can go out and retrieve my things while clearly wearing a guy's nighttime outfit!?_

I decided to put that thought aside and go see if Ash himself was awake. I had no idea what time it was, but based on the bright sunlight, I would say I slept in pretty late. I crept over to the door, opened it, and snuck out quietly in case he was still asleep. After going down the small hallway, I found that Ash was in front of the TV, watching a morning program about battling techniques for dark types. I thought I was really quiet when I came out, but he instantly turned to face me and smiled so warmly that I was sure my heart would melt.

"Good morning, Serena! Did you sleep okay in the guest bedroom?"

"Good morning, Ash! Yes, I slept fine! I guess I was really exhausted after all that happened yesterday."

"I'm glad you got a good night's rest, because I wanted to do something with you today. I know we have to go get your things first though! But first we need to fuel up! So, what do you want for breakfast?"

I was ecstatic that he wanted to make plans with me right away, because I wanted to stay around him as long as possible while I was here in Alola.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I don't have to eat something fancy that would take a while to make. I'd hate to waste our time. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Ash looked up at the TV, pressed a button, and then we saw the time displayed. It was 8:22am. I was really thankful I didn't sleep in past 9, so that we could have a lot of time to enjoy together before the Alolan Sun was really intense.

"Okay, so why don't I put on my clothes from yesterday, and we go get my things? I really wanted to try an authentic Alolan breakfast, so we can have a new meal while we're out?"

_I hope my clothes aren't wet still, but I don't like the idea of wearing his clothes around all day and drawing attention as a matching outfit couple, so I'll have to deal with what I get._

Ash turned the TV off in a rush, then turned back to me, smiling widely and brightly.

"Okay! I'll go get your dress from the dryer!"

"You dried it?"

"Actually, I washed and dried it. I wanted to make sure you had something that you felt comfortable wearing out, since I figured my clothes would make you a little uneasy."

"Aww, Ash. Thank you. It makes me feel much better to wear my own clean clothes, so I am really appreciative of this!"

Ash blushed a little, but continued walking towards his room.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do for you after all you've done for me."

I loved hearing him talk so kindly, especially due to the fact it sounded lovingly too.

I waited for only a few more seconds before he came back and handed me the cute white and blue dress I had worn the day before.

"Here it is! All nice, clean, and warm! I'll get my stuff together and wait for you to change and get anything you'll want, okay?"

"Alright! Thanks, Ash! I can't wait to spend the day with you!"

"Me too, Serena! Oh, and Serena!"

"Yes, Ash?"

I had turned to walk away, but when he called for me in a questioning way, I spun back around only to have a soft kiss placed on my cheek.

_He kissed my cheek! It was so sweet and innocent. I don't know if my heart can take this much affection from him! _

I slowly walked to the hallway bathroom, went in, and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, not shocked to see the bright blush that had spread over my face. I changed into my dress, brushed my hair with a comb I found, and then washed my face. I was brushing my teeth with an extra toothbrush he had told me about when I heard the doorbell. Ash must have heard it too, because he started walking to answer it.

"I'm coming!"

I hurriedly finished brushing my teeth, which probably meant I didn't actually clean them all, but I didn't care right then. He was almost to the door as I stepped out of the bathroom. I saw him getting ready to open it, so I quickly went to get into the living room. Then I realized it was too late, he had opened the door and began to greet the person outside.

"Hey! Kiawe! What brings you here so early?"

I couldn't hear Kiawe's answer, but I was still trying to hide. I was quietly creeping towards the guest bedroom, but Ash didn't understand my discretion.

"Yeah, come on in! I have another guest though."

I knew that Kiawe had asked who because of Ash's answer.

"You'll see!"

At this point it was hopeless, so I went to the couch and sat down, waiting for them to find me there in the living room. When Ash came back, he was a little way ahead of Kiawe, so he smiled at me and winked. I had no idea what he had in store, but I figured what he wanted when I saw him mouth two words to me.

"_Play along!"_

I nodded. Then Kiawe came into the room. I have never seen someone look so happy and then so freaked until that moment. Kiawe looked from me to Ash a few times then settled on Ash.

"Ash, did Serena come to visit this early too?! I figured that only people who farm like me would choose to be out doing things this early, but she must've gotten up really earlier to get here on foot before me!"  
"Nope."

He looked a little more worried than confused, but still kept questioning Ash.

"What do you mean, 'nope.'?"

"I mean she didn't have to walk anywhere and never went back to her hotel. She spent the night here with me."

Ash looked so proud of what he had said, which prompted me to hop in and further our little joke, which turned out to be a bad call on my part.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun here last night! I'm really glad I stayed!"

Kiawe had reached a level of emotion that caused him to stop being as calm and rational as he was the day before. This next part was the most interesting and weird part. Kiawe slowly took a deep breath, glanced down to the ground for a few seconds, then looked back up. There was a fiery gaze in his eyes as he looked at Ash now.

"Ash."

At this point, I got nervous and it was clear Ash had gotten nervous too.

"Ki-Kiawe?"

"You have three seconds."

Ash got dead terrified, but the words prompted him to run. I was still processing when I heard the door slam, followed by Kiawe's counting.

"Two…..one."

After that, Kiawe set off running extremely fast. It took me a moment to gather up what had happened, but once it hit me, I set off after them. I got out the door, and saw an interesting scene in front of me. Ash was almost to the stairs to the beach, with Kiawe a good many feet away but going a little faster. I thought for a moment, then came up with a plan in hopes of stopping them from getting hurt. Ash was screaming in what seemed to be actual fear, which made me realize this had happened at least once before.

"KIAWE, SHE JUST SPENT THE NIGHT! NOTHING HAPPENED! IT WAS A JOKE!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, IT WILL NOT BE A JOKE! YOU DON'T ASK A LADY INTO YOUR HOME AFTER YEARS OF NOT SEEING HER!"

At this point in the chase, Ash had started back towards the house, so I set my plan into action.

"ASH!"

"SERENA, HELP!"

"COME BACK TO THE HOUSE AND COME INSIDE THE DOOR!"

"BUT THEN I'LL BE TRAPPED!?"  
"JUST TRUST ME!"

Ash was absolutely mortified, which was clear in his dilated eyes, but he trusted me and ran towards the door to the house. Once he jumped over the steps, he ran into the door right near me. Kiawe had gained speed, so he was right behind, but just as Kiawe was about to close the gap, I stepped in between him and Ash. Kiawe skidded to avoid bolting over me, and stopped. Kiawe seemed full of fiery passion, but his strong ideals must have stopped him from pushing past me, just as I had expected.

"Serena, could you please move so I can teach Ash a lesson?"

I gave him a very defiant and powerful look, which caused him to realize that he was in trouble now too.

"No. You won't be teaching any lessons. I spent the night here because Ash got sick after it rained a lot. I took care of him into the later evening, so I was tired and didn't want to go back to my hotel. Professor Kukui said I could stay, so I slept in the guest bedroom."

Kiawe looked as if his own mother had scolded him, so I added the final touches to my plan.

"So, does he still need to be taught a lesson?"

"No, I should've known it really was a joke. I'm just used to Ash accidentally admitting he did something awful or broke something like he has before. Sorry, guys."

He looked as if really was sorry, so my plan had worked perfectly. I became myself again and smiled sweetly.

"That's alright! Ash, are you okay?"

I turned and saw that he was panting still, which worried me.

"I feel a little uneasy, but mostly hungry."

I walked over to him, with Kiawe close behind me. I touched his arm, which is when he looked over to me. I must have failed at hiding my worries and concerns, because he suddenly tried to perk back up.

"Serena, I'm alright! Don't be upset, I'll be fine after something to eat and drink!"

"Okay, but I still want you to sit down for a bit. You were just really sick yesterday, so I think you should take it easy today."

"But, Serena, we need to go get your things!"

At this point, Kiawe must have seen how much I was insecure about Ash's health, because he offered me a safer solution.

"I can fly Serena there on Charizard, then bring her back. I owe you for chasing you around."

"But…"

I could tell Ash didn't want to spent time here, especially now that I was back, but my look of loving fear must have made him realize how I felt.

"Okay. I don't want you to worry so much, Serena. I'll stay here and rest for the day with the Pikachus."

"Thank you, Ash! I'll get Kiawe to take me over, but first, let me make some breakfast for all of us!"

"Oh, I don't need any breakfast, I could get something after we go over and get your things."

"Nonsense, Kiawe! I'll make us all a Kalos speciality!"

Kiawe finally gave in, which told me why he was like Ash.

"Okay, that does sound delicious! I can help if you'd like?"

"A Kalos recipe is a secret to a person who lives in Kalos only!"

"Oh, then I guess I'll sit here with Ash so I don't pick up on your secrets!"

"Okay, that would be fine! I'll have it ready in about 20 minutes!"

Ash looked a little worn out for his normal self, so I knew I had to ask Kiawe to keep an eye on him.

_If Ash won't admit to me that things are bad, then I'll have Kiawe be my eyes and ears, even if Ash is just trying to make my time with him exciting. _

"Before I start, why don't you show me Charizard, Kiawe? I don't want to eat too much depending on how we will be flying."

Thankfully, Kiawe got my hint and nodded to me.

"Of course I can show you. Ash, you'll be fine here, right? It probably is best if we don't eat a lot then fly."

I felt awful seeing Ash frown like he did, but based on his faked energy level, I knew he wouldn't argue too much.

"Yeah, be quick so we can eat, you two can get to the hotel, but mostly, so I can have you back here with me, Serena."

He had looked at me, with a drive that made me believe that he was desperate to make as many memories with me as he could.

"We will hurry, Ash. As a matter of fact, we will go get my things, I'll buy us some breakfast instead, and then we will get back here asap! Sound alright?"

Ash smiled, nodded, and then touched my hand lightly, but very meaningfully.

"Hey, be safe. I…."

He paused and glanced at Kiawe, with a slight worried frown, so I saved him from having to be the one to tell Kiawe.

"I will be safe. I love you too."

He smiled in a way as if it was a thanks to me for saving him the agony of exposing Kiawe to our current level of connection. I let my hand drift from his, along with my eyes.

_Wow, he was going to say he loves me and I even said it back. I really have to hurry back to him, because I want to hear it from him. But first I have to get my things._

I walked over to the door, followed by a dazed Kiawe. We had our shoes on and had just gotten outside when Kiawe finally broke his daze suddenly.

"Serena, are you two dating?! I plotted with the others, but Ash seemed so dense the entire time I've known him, so I wasn't sure if it would actually happen. I do support you, but I never thought he would admit that he felt the same so quickly."

"I never thought so either, but things just seemed to happen. We aren't dating yet. Ash has plans to take me to a place that is special to him for that."

"Wow, even if you aren't officially dating yet, congrats! I'm glad such a nice and pretty girl like you is there for Ash."

"Thanks, Kiawe! But I would like to get back to him quickly with food, because he looks really hungry, so let's get over there and back!"

"Okay! Hop on Charizard and we'll be off!"

-1 and a half hours later-

"Thanks for the ride, Kiawe! Are you sure you don't want to come inside? I'm sure Ash has completely forgiven you for the misunderstanding earlier!"

"No, that's alright. I have MooMoo milk to deliver and island trials challenges to accept. Anyways, I think you and Ash need some time together! Nice to see you again, Serena! We will have to meet up with all of our friends before you leave!"

"I'd love that! Bye, Kiawe, and thanks again!"

With that trip over, I hurried to the door of the beach cabin. I had food for Ash and all of my things so my hands were full, but I when I got to the door, it opened for me.

"Serena! You're finally back! I got worried that Kiawe had a challenge in the middle of your trip!"

The excited and lighthearted look on Ash's face was the best greeting I could've asked for.

"Well, he got challenged, but politely asked the young lady to visit him later on in the day. Sorry you've had to wait for breakfast, but I made sure to get lots of everything that you like!"

He smiled at me, but then stared right at the food. He had a unique devotion to eating when we were kids; then it was a part of him again when we traveled, so it was no shock that he was still so enticed by the sight or mention of food.

"Here, you take the food and start eating while I set my things in the guest bedroom!"

"Are you sure? I can wait another few minutes and help you settle in."

I smiled at his passion for me, even though we both knew he was starved from being unable to eat for so long.

"I want you to start, because the more you eat, the more energy you'll have; the more energy you'll have, the quicker you get better. Once you're better, we can go out and have fun, or you could take me to your special place."

Mentioning all of that seemed to get my thoughts to Ash that I really wanted him to eat and get better so we could make memories before I left.

"Of course, Serena. I should've thought of that! I'll get to it!"

He walked towards the kitchen table with the food and I went my own way to the guest bedroom. I found that the Pikachus were in the living room playing happily with the TV on. I loved how my Pikachu interacted with Ash's and vice versa. I had seen how both Pikachus treated other Pokemon or teammates, but these two were instant magnets, not separating for a majority of the time I had been here so far.

_I can't bear to make them split apart when I have to go home. Wait…...I wonder…._

Now I was making a very in depth plan that, while I started building now, didn't get completely finished until later, so for now just know I was formulating a crazy idea.

I opened the door to the guest room and happily walked in with a springy step.

_This is my room, in Ash's house. Well, for now. Maybe one day it will be his daughter or son's room. Maybe even OUR child's room…...NO DAYDREAMING! TIME TO UNPACK!_

I tore my brain away from it's pretend future and started to neatly place my things similar to how I had done just two days ago in my former hotel room. It didn't take me long to finish unpacking though; I had traveled light, just like he advised me to do about 10 years ago.

"Pikachu!"

I dropped my bag and went sprinting towards my Pokemon's loud call. I couldn't stand the thought of her going causing trouble for Ash after all he had dealt with. I dashed through the small hallway with ease, but when I turned into the main living space, I was blown away with the sight before me.

In the time it had taken me to run out into the living space, everyone had gone missing. I saw no Pikachus, no Ash, and no food left for me on the kitchen table.

_ASH!? WHERE ARE YOU!? PIKACHU?!_

My thoughts and words collided; because I had said that out loud as well as thought it in a panicked state.

_Oh gosh, what if he's in a feverious delusion like he was when we traveled together and my Pikachu was trying to warn me?! He might get hurt worse or something, I need to find him, and soon!_

I went back into the guest room in just as much of a hurry as I left it. I grabbed my light travel bag that had my Pokeballs in it, and ran for the door. I realized I could use a little more help though, so I ran for Ash's bedroom. I was partially thankful he had left his Pokeballs sitting there, but it also made me twice as worried at the same time.

_He has little to no defense or backup if he gets hurt!? Wait, maybe the Pikachus are with him!?_

I grabbed a water bottle and a travel first aid kit as I went for the door for a second time. I left the Pokeballs on his dresser, because I just didn't know their moves or skills. I noticed his keys by chance; and by chance again, used the right one to lock the door behind me. I didn't want anyone to break into the World Champion's house while I was trying to track him down.

I put the keys into my bag and set off towards the beach first. I looked over the cliff that hangs near the beach, and saw nothing of Ash. I saw other people, but I figured he went towards town. I turned and took a deep breath, seeing as this hunt for him could take minutes or hours.

_Ash, I will find you and bring you home, if it's the last thing I do. _

-Four hours later-

_Ash, why do you manage to disappear only when I am most worried for you!?_

My search thus far had shown no signs of Ash. I had checked the town, the school, and the beaches. I got my sightseeing done jokingly as I tried to keep from openly scaring everyone with my purely worried expressions. The last choice I had to search was the forest or the house again. I hoped he hadn't returned home shortly after I left, only to be stuck outside because I had his keys. However, I felt like Ash would be smart enough to chill at Kukui's house or with Kiawe or someone he knew.

I decided that I would check the forest as my option. I found that the forest had nice trails that made travelling it easy. As I had been doing the whole day, I called out Ash's name in hopes of him hearing it and responding. I was getting more worried as I had gotten a lot deeper in the forest than I was comfortable with, but my mental promise to Ash kept me going.

Until I stopped in my tracks; listening as intently as I could manage. I crept towards the sound of voices, while making no sound at all that would disrupt my hearing. I didn't need to start a battle with a forest Pokemon and if it was people, I didn't want to startle them.

"Ash, I….I love you!"

I stopped moving. I could hear just fine, but now my primal instinct to see what was happening was all I could act on. I sighted them on the left of the path, near a beautiful stream and pool of crystal clear water next to it. Lana and Ash. Ash was staring at her, just as he had looked at me when he revealed his feelings towards me. She looked so similar to the way I looked that for a moment, I pitied her and was proud of her. The moment died very quickly because of what happened next.

"Ash, I don't know how you feel about Mallow, or Lillie, or Serena. However, I know I want to be your girlfriend."

Then, as my tears started streaming, and my heart shattered into thousands of pieces, I saw Ash leaning in towards her face, and touching the lips, that I thought were sacred to me, onto hers.


	10. Chapter 10, Broken Times

_I am in a nightmare. I can't breathe or move; I can't even wake up. This can't be what I get after loving him, caring for him, and then opening up to him. I don't understand why he would lie, it seemed like he really did love me and was glad to have me back. But I guess that I was a game, or he pitied me to where he let me stay for just the duration of my trip. I need to leave. I can't stay with him or let him touch me again knowing that he deliberately led me on for so long. Okay, so I'll go back, find my sweet Pikachu, buy a plane ticket, and maybe I can stay with Bonnie and Clemont tonight._

I realized I had been running for a while. My legs felt the desire I had to distance myself from him, so they acted while I thought. I was right by Ash's home, so I ran even faster, pushing myself past what I thought I could do. I went up to the door, remembering I didn't live there.

_Oh, right. I have the keys to this place….._

I felt disgusted to be carrying the keys to a place that was just a fake to me now, but that held such meaningful memories just hours ago. I opened the door to find my Pikachu running up to me and hopping on my shoulder. She seemed enraged and hurt and Ash's Pikachu was on the top area of the couch when I walked into the living room. He looked really worried, confused, and maybe even a little disappointed too.

_Just maybe they saw it too. I mean, they probably followed Ash when Lana came here. I have to assume she came to get him and then…_

I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. I had come up with a plan already, which I intended to follow.

"Pikachu, did you two see Ash kiss Lana?"

Pikachu frowned and looked even more uncomfortable, but he nodded slowly. He came over to me and my Pikachu. I didn't expect it, but he hugged me with tears forming in his eyes. He started talking and my Pikachu hopped down and comforted him as I was doing too.

"Pikachu, while I may be very hurt, I don't blame you at all. You're still one of my best buds, well, one of our best buddies! Please take care of yourself. Take care of Ash too."

My voice broke, tears that had appeared suddenly overflowed, but I managed to finish my statement.

"Now you two say goodbyes, because we have to go home now."

I heard the Pikachus get upset, but I had to get my things packed. I didn't want to be in his house when he brought Lana home with him. Even if it was just him who would return, I had no interest in seeing him.

_I loved him for so long, but just when I thought he felt the same…..I still can't help but love him, just not as much as I did this morning, last night, or the day before that. I was right when I said he was a different Ash than when we had travelled together. This was a man who thought anyone who loved him could be loved until someone new came along, I guess. Oh, well. I should focus on packing, leaving a note, and then getting to the airport. _

I was finished packing in about 4 minutes total. I found paper and a pen, while the Pikachus made a bittersweet goodbye that we all knew would be their first and last parting moments. I started writing a note, but I wasn't sure I could finish it.

"**Dear Ash,**

**I came here to Alola when I received your letter about wanting me to visit. I loved you, as I'm sure know by now, which made me sure that I could drop what I was doing and start planning to find you once I got here. When I first found you, everything was perfect, when once you got sick. I got to care for you, open my heart to you, and hear you return my feelings. Or should I say, I opened my heart to you, and hear you fake feelings towards me in return. I saw you kiss Lana in the forest. I had tried to find you for hours, terrified you were feverish and delirious, but instead I caught her words and your actions firsthand. After all of that, I still love you in some ways. I just don't want to see you for a while. I am going back to Kalos. I want you to know that I'm glad you found someone you actually love. I'm sorry that I had to break up the Pikachus, who were just getting to be close as siblings, so remind Pikachu that he is amazing and I would always be open to seeing him again. I don't think my heart could bear seeing you again for a little while, okay? Tell Hawlucha I'm sorry we couldn't spend much time together and that I miss him and all of the Kalos Pokemon so much everyday. With a heart in heavy, broken pieces, I have to admit that I will always be rooting for your victory in battles and your happiness with Lana or some other girl outside of them. I love you and always will, but you've broken my weak heart for the last time it can handle without being destroyed.**

**With love, Serena."**

I was sobbing by the time I finished the letter, but I composed myself enough to place in on the counter with the keys to his home. I turned very heart wrenchingly to the Pikachus, who were hugging to finish their goodbyes. My arm went to Ash's Pikachu. I knew I would miss the memories I had with him as the years went on, but I knew he would be happy and well taken care of. I placed my hand onto his head slowly, rubbing him the way I knew he liked. He let out a slow, sad pitch that broke my heart even further.

"Chaaaaaa."

"Pikachu, take care of yourself. I love you so much. Even if we never meet in person again, I will root you on and remember all about you until I am gone from this world."

I embraced him into a warm and tearful hug that had to end too quickly for my comfort. I grabbed my Pikachu, bags, and phone, setting off towards the airport that had brought me to this fate just three days ago.

-Forty minutes later-

I stood in line at the airport to buy some snacks. After buying a ticket, calling Clemont, and getting through security checks, I felt a sharp hunger in my stomach, which reminded me I hadn't eaten all day. I had gotten Pokemon snacks for my morose Pikachu and some snacks to comfort my own despair. I recalled how well Clemont and Bonnie treated me when we travelled compared to how close we are today. We never stopped talking, hanging out, and even taking occasional trips together when I me and Clemont weren't busy. Since Bonnie was a trainer now, she had a loose schedule and was always happy to take time to journey to contests and performances with me. I had originally gotten an answer from Bonnie on Clemont's phone. She said they were watching a movie marathon, but Clemont had burnt the popcorn and had to throw it outside and fan out smoke. I had laughed then, but when she asked why I called, I broke down and tearfully told a very quick version of my story. Instantly the sweet little angel was yelling at the top of her lungs at Clemont to get his coat and Pokeballs, because they were coming to get me. I told her I would be back in about an hour and a half. She told me they would get food on the way back so we could all eat good snacks and watch movies together or if I just wanted to sleep that she would let me sleep in her room with her. I agreed with both plans and thanked her with sincere gratitude, telling her I had just bought my ticket and that I had to go through security. She told me she was sorry I was hurt and that she loved me honestly. I responded with certainty, saying that I knew she loved me and I loved her so much as well.

_I love that little one so much. She is so perfect and I can't wait to be back with her and Clemont again. It will be much happier and healthier when I'm back with them._

I finished all I had to do, so I went over to the escalator to ride up for the gate to the plane I had to be on in 5 minutes. I figured I would just set up some music and or sleep during the flight so I was thinking of that when I heard faint calling.

_It sounds like someone was calling for me….well, I do wish I could've said goodbye to Mallow and the rest of the nice Alolan friends I had made, but my destiny is forcefully urging me outside of their homeland. _

I continued on, but I heard the call once more, sounding even more like my name echoing through the building. I surveyed out from the top of the escalator, only seeing random people, so I turned and showed my ticket to the gatekeeper of my escape. I knew I would find happiness in my profession and friends, so I decided to keep following Ash's advice. I would never give up till the end, even if it meant I had to tear myself away from the lover who didn't truly love me.

-Ash's POV-

_No. Serena! I have to find her now! _

"Pikachu!?"

I searched everywhere for my buddy, who was in the guest bedroom, laying on the pillow crying quietly. I didn't expect that, so I stuttered a little with how to approach him. I ended up just going for a good friend who wanted to comfort him style, even though I was losing time on finding Serena. Pikachu still mattered just as much though, so I had to find out what was wrong.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong!?"

He looked up at me, shocking me in a new way by frowning at me in a new, highly betrayed way, and then coming over to shove the letter still in my hand.

"So, you saw?! Nevermind that! Did Serena leave!? Where did she go, buddy?! It is a misunderstanding. I kissed Lana, which I knew was wrong, but then I rejected her! I told her I really loved Serena, really, I even said I want to marry Serena! Buddy, I know you're angry, I deserve it for the rest of my life from you, but please help me find Serena and explain it to her! I can't stand letting her go thinking I was intending to hurt her all along! I love her as much as I love you, Pikachu!"

Pikachu's expression went from sad and angry to shocked, finally landing on determined. He quickly nodded, then set off towards the door. I still didn't know where we were going, but I was positive Pikachu would do his absolute best to get me to her.

-Thirty-eight minutes later-

Pikachu and I dashed into the airport, which got me a lot of weird stares and judgemental comments, but I could have cared less. I kept running on, hearing the intercom say words that broke my heart.

"Flight 1423 to Lumiose City is leaving in 5 minutes, any passengers still not on board should find their gate and enter to settle in for the flight."

"No! Come on, Pikachu! We can catch her in time!"

I pushed my body to go as fast as it could plus some. I needed to explain, to apologize until I ran out of air, and then kiss her and hold her if she forgave me. If she wouldn't, then at least I gave her my best battle yet. I found my way to security, where some guards didn't like my running. I knew one of them though.

"Mr. Ketchum? Why are you here and why are you running!?"

"No time to explain! The love of my life is about to get on a plane and I need to stop her from leaving before I can fix the mess I made!"

"I can't let you pass unless you take off your bag!"

"Here!"

I threw the bag and ran through the metal detector, which made it lose its mind. Pikachu stopped there in its frame and made a last stand; holding them back with his sparking electricity. He called out to me in a way that told me what I had to do; keep running and tell her the truth.

"PIKA-CHU!"

"THANKS, BUDDY!"

I was still pretty far away, but I started calling out her name. I could only manage to project so far, but I thought it might stop her long enough for her to see me.

"SERENA!"

I caught my breath, pushing on around the last corner to all the gates and shops. Alola was always a crowded travel site, but this evening the airport was packed. I called out again, even louder than before with all of my remaining lung power.

"SERENAAAA!"

As if my prayers had been answered, I saw her honey colored hair with its lovely waves at the top of an escalator to a gate. She looked around with her brilliant blue eyes. I kept running towards her, but I felt my entire body drop into terror when she turned back around and walked towards the gate. I pushed and shoved my way towards the escalator, but the crowd of a plane that had just landed was moving against me. I finally made it, bounded up the escalator in four leaps, then sprinted to the gate. The gatekeeper was shuffling papers, so she looked freaked when I ran over panting.

"I need on this flight!"

She got a little nervous at the sight and sound of me, but she answered me in a sure way.

"I'm really sorry, sir, but the plane just got set to take off. The passenger list is finalized now and the plane has been pulled to a loading station. I'm truly sorry!"

I felt my heart drop. The guards caught me there on my knees, sobbing over how close I had come to her when she slipped from my loving reach. Pikachu was allowed to comfort me by the guard who I knew from all my travels. He patted me and climbed into my arms for a sorrowful hug. I knew what I had to do now. I wasn't giving up until the very end, because I was going to find Serena, and I wasn't losing the battle for her love and perfection unless I died trying.


	11. Chapter 11, Return to Kalos

I got off my plane and went straight to the conveyor belt walkway to the rest of the airport. I was thankful to have packed light, due to the insane amount of time it takes to find your heavy bags. I let the conveyor belt take me along, as my thoughts overwhelmed me, they were thankfully about my schedule, not my recent catastrophes.

_I have the rest of my vacation week, the month where I can just train, the day of the master class performance against me, and finally the Kalos league. I still can't believe they are letting me start the Kalos league this year! It will be a great event to be in the VIP section for! I should let Clemont and Bonnie watch with me there! Right, Clemont and Bonnie are waiting, so I should hurry to them! _

I started walking the rest of the conveyor belt, which shortened very quickly. I saw Bonnie standing there waiting so I set off running for her.

"BONNIE!"

She locked eyes with me, sharing one of her adorable smiles.

"SERENA!"

I finally reached her and we hugged very tightly. She had gotten a little taller over the years, but not enough to be as tall as me. I let her go only to see Clemont as he dove forwards to hug me.

"Welcome back, Serena! I'm glad to see, but sorry that it is under such awful pretenses."

"That's alright, Clemont! Thanks for letting me stay with you two and for coming here to pick me up!"

Bonnie hopped back into the conversation, clearly bubbling with joy from seeing me again.

"Of course! Let's pick up the food and then head back!"

"Sounds awesome!"

-A short walk and a little bit of time later-

As the door to Clemont's home opened, I noticed that it hadn't changed much since I had last visited. I looked at the couch, which had been made into a movie watching lounger, covered in blankets and pillows. I loved seeing their cute set up for movies, so I was excited to join them there after we ate. We set up food in the kitchen, but that was when my attention was taken to a lower point of focus by Clemont.

"Serena, I know it might be a little early to ask, but can we all talk about what happened with Ash?"

I was a little stunned, so I dropped the chopsticks I was holding. It freaked out Clemont and Bonnie frowned, so I decided very quickly what to say next.

"Sorry to worry you just now, but yes, let's talk about what happened. Do you guys want the full story or a simpler version?"

"The full story, please."

"Sure thing, I'll start with when I reunited with Ash."

-About 45 minutes later-

"So, that was when I got on the plane."

Bonnie was teary eyed and Clemont was still gently crying as softly as he could. I saw that my story was hurting them a great deal, because we had all travelled together and they knew I liked Ash. Then Bonnie made me rethink about somethings I had seen and done.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Did you ever consider that the voice you thought you heard calling you was Ash trying to get your attention before you got on the plane?"

I feel like my shock was extremely apparent when Clemont nodded.

"Yeah, I think that might have been who the voice was as well. I wonder if he was trying to explain things that you saw. I mean he probably read the letter, had Pikachu as his guide, since you told Pikachu, and ran off to try and stop you. I know that he made huge mistakes and I am very disappointed with him, but he's Ash. He would never intend to hurt you so much, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do think that."

My bittersweet smile and glistening eyes got their serious attention.

"I don't think he meant to hurt me in any way. But I think he was too nice to reject me, kick me out, or tell me that he really loved Lana the whole time. I still love Ash, but the vile side of me wants to never see him again."

Bonnie said something very critical to me, which prompted me to change my thinking.

"Serena, if Ash comes back and apologizes, what will you do?"

"Wait, Bonnie, where is that coming from?!"

"Serena! You love Ash, so you know he isn't a cheater and a liar! He is and always will be that honest, brave, and sincere young man he was in my mind, so I know that you will remember that Ash too! I think it was a misunderstanding! I know it is hard on me to say this to you when you're still healing, but I think that he loves you as much as you love him."

I was completely astonished with her words, but I couldn't see them being false. I sat there for a moment in silence, when I came up with what a good response to her, but also the idea, would be.

"Bonnie, maybe you are right. But I came home to figure out some things I learned there in Alola. If what you said was true, then Ash would have read my letter. He would've seen me say that I wouldn't be ready to see him for a little while. So if he really loves me, then he will show up again in a little while and explain, at which point I would be willing to apologize for misreading the situation. But if he does love Lana, then at least I left before I interrupted them more. Does that settle the topic around Ash?"

"Yeah. You're not angry, right, Serena?"

I smiled at her gently and calmly as possible to prove my next statement to her.

"Of course not! Thank you for honestly bringing that idea to my attention. Now, I am really hungry, so let's eat!"

"Okay!"

We all dug in and when we finished, we went over to the couch and enjoyed movies under blankets of laughter and anxious watching as the horror and comedy films kept going. Bonnie fell asleep on me, followed by Clemont dozing off on his side of the couch. I leaned down next to Bonnie and wrapped my arms around her and my napping Pikachu, who had been sleeping as we watched movies. She woke up, made a quick "cha" sound, and then curled up in front of Bonnie. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her, which made my heart beat fast.

_I know what I need now and it is right here in front of me. If I can hold this memory close, then I will never want to give up anything, even when it's the very end._

-One month and three days later-

_Is my dress good? Are the Pokemon ready? Is my hair doing what I want it to? Okay, everything seems good, so let's do this thing!_

I walked to the platform for the opening of the Kalos league, taking a step up with my Pokemon to stand proudly on it's clean floors. I nodded to the guy controlling the height of the platform that I was ready. He nodded in response, then pulled the lever that sent me up to the bright sky and cheering crowd. I smiled as brightly as I could, doing a complete circle while waving. My brilliant star Pokemon followed suit, which got even more cheers. Then I faced towards the camera direction and some of the crowd and started the exhibition performance they were promised. It included the fanciest moves I had, seeing as I had already used them to defend my titles in Kalos and Kanto successfully. I lost my Hoenn winning streak to a lovely young lady with a great Pokemon, which made me feel a little less stressed, but glad to have learned so much there. I figured that as I lost my titles, I would retire from them. I owned the shop in Coumarine city that I was renovating with Clemont, Meyer, and Bonnie's help, so my retired job would be baking Pokepuffs and teaching other girls anything they might want to know about performing and contests. With these moves though, I showed the best of my new member, Pikachu, who has literally electrified the energy of the audience with her cuteness and sass. They loved her to pieces, which helped my vote in the final round of the master class.

I finished with my final move, a flight, double flip, rotation, three move collision, and a landing that was so clean and steady that the people lost it. They gave us the applause of our lives that day, so I cherish my Pokemon for being there to make that memory so special for me. I held Sylveon's ribbon, had Pikachu find her spot on my shoulder, and I held Pancham. My original and very close partner, Delphox was right there with us too. I got a picture of us one day in the future from that experience, taken by Trevor. He was in the audience and Tierno made him take it but he ended up sending it to a photography contest, where it took first. I received it after it was a winner, which made it even dearer to me.

I started my planned speech now, which I had carefully memorized after I wrote it two weeks ago.

"Hello everyone! I'm Serena Yvonne, the current Kalos queen, a Top coordinator in Kanto and Hoenn! I am extremely thankful to be here today to welcome the start of this year's Kalo league!"

The crowd cheered, so I paused a moment, then continued on.

"I am a performer and coordinator, so I don't battle much, but I know what it can take to follow your dreams. This battlefield will reflect what these courageous and creative young people have been dreaming of; a chance to be the champion. I have a quote from a friend who battled here on this very stage many years ago that I would like to share as a spark to light the flames of passion for the many trainers about to battle their way for the single title of Kalos Champion. I implore you all to, "Never give up till the very end!" I'll be cheering for you all, so show us what your dreams are! Good luck to all of you and give it all the ability that you've already got inside of each and every one of you!"

With the speech over, I bowed with all my Pokemon. That was the signal to the technical crew to lower me back down on the platform, which is exactly what happened. I helped my Pokemon out of their costumes, put them into their Pokeballs after thanking them and promising each one their favorite meal, and walked towards the internal hallway that led to the VIP section. I found my seat inside next to Bonnie and Clemont. They both greeted me with excited looks on their faces.

"You were awesome, Serena! No wonder you're Kalos Queen and a Top Coordinator! You also had an amazing speech!"

"Aw thanks, Bonnie! I am glad it was a spectacular start! These trainers deserve to be hyped up by a cool beginning exhibition and speech."

Clemont hopped in at this point.

"Hey, they're about to start! The first two competitors are walking out of the tunnels!"

We all stopped our friendly chit chats and watched as the first competitor walked out of the door. It was a young girl, who was about 11 or 12 it seemed, so she was clearly an unexperienced trainer to the league level of battling. She smiled and waved as they called out her name, which was Amelie. Then we all waited as the next competitor left the tunnel.

_Is that who I think it is!? Oh, my gosh….it is…...he's actually here to fight for the title he was so close to winning when we were younger._

The other competitor was Ash himself, grinning euthustatically and waving. The crowd roared to life and was whooping and clapping with more passion than ever at the sight of Ash. He was the champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Alola, so everyone suspected he would visit Kalos next in an attempt to be a complete World Champion.

I was clapping too, but when he looked up directly at the VIP box, we locked eyes. His smile melted off his face; replaced with a steely gaze of power and determination. The match was started with an electric battlefield and the girl sent out a ground type to oppose the field. Ash sent out Pikachu, as he usually did to start leagues, and the heated first battle began.


	12. Chapter 12, The King and Queen of Kalos

The battle between Ash and the young lady was abrupt. Pikachu alone handled four of her Pokemon. Then Ash chose to switch out Pikachu for Hawlucha, who started by posing in his confident and strong way I always thought was intimidating yet hilarious at the same time. Then to my surprise, he scanned the crowd and found me. We locked eyes for a few seconds. He pointed up to me and then beckoned, as if he wanted me to acknowledge him. I stood, which made everyone start whispering, then gave him a big thumbs up. He smiled, which told me I had boosted his confidence even further, and the young lady, who had grown impatient by this point, continued the battle.

Even though it was no surprise, Hawlucha and Ash battled magnificently until her final Pokemon was unable to continue. The girl was clearly upset but Ash was already walking over to her. He shook her hand, gave her positive advice and praised her from what I could tell, then made some sign of farewell to her. What I did not expect was what happened next. The referee, looking eager for something unknown then, tossed Ash a microphone. He cut it on and then turned to face me directly for the second time in less than an hour. The eyes that I saw were from a new Ash, making him the third Ash I met to that day. By this time, the entire crowd was recording, having confused by excited conversations, and mostly looking at me, having realized I had a connection to Ash based on Hawlucha's signal.

"Serena Yvonne! I came here to win, but mostly to see you again! If I win the Kalos League, will you allow me to date you!?"

_Ash. Ketchum. You have managed to cross a dangerous line. I can't believe you would attempt to come back and lead me on in front of so many people for a second time! Why would he ever believe I would allow my passion for him to let me get duped again!? Well, that phrase in itself many be why, but nevermind that. _

Just as I was about to answer him, Pikachu started to get really excited in my lap. That's when Ash's Pikachu, who had left during the battle to show up at the right timing, appearing in front of me with a letter in his mouth. I took it gently then picked him up. He hugged me with as much happiness as I hugged him with in return. The crowd made the most supportive sounds they could. I held both Pikachus as I opened the letter slowly.

"**Dear Serena,**

**You left me exactly one month, three days, and twelve hours ago when I write this. I am standing here, in the tunnel to the first match of the Kalos league, feeling more nervous than I ever have before a match. Not because of the battle, but because of you. I know that based on what you saw that day, you assumed I loved Lana, which was understandable. That wasn't the real truth about how I felt for her; I only owed Lana one kiss in exchange for telling her I loved you, and would never be able to love her that way ever. I still love only you. I read your letter in my house after I left her in the woods; crying but smiling because she understood that I would always be yours and only yours. To this day, we are still close friends, but nothing more. That last line of the letter made me feel as if I had been stabbed through the heart. I never wanted you to feel the way that I did. I am the most sorry excuse of a champion, because all I did was break you down after all you had done for me. I come here today, not to battle for a title, but for a chance. Please, Serena. Give me just one date. Let me prove that you, a beautiful, spectacular angel, can have a heavenly heart once more, even after a demon such as myself has tampered with it. **

**With love, Ash."**

Everyone saw me sobbing there, feeling extremely bittersweet but happy. I stood up, gently placed the Pikachus in my empty seat, and started walking towards Ash. Hawlucha had been put away, the young lady had left using her tunnel, and Ash stood in the center of the battlefield. I walked down to the edge of the circular edge railing and touched it. I had no regrets when I slid under it and jumped, hoping I reached the edge of the stage. I made it and landed on my feet, but the people around me had all gasped and reacted with fear when I had done it.

_Ash Ketchum, I will never be afraid again. You have my promise that our regrets will make me courageous, not worried. _

I started walking in a normal pace, but with clear determination and power. Trevor, who was still taking pictures throughout this, got an amazing shot of what he called "my steely gaze of wit and internal strength". It also won many awards, leading to a national Kalos photography level where it took third place.

I made it a few feet from Ash, when he closed his eyes to remove the new tears that I had just noticed were there. I couldn't wait any longer, so I did what was necessary. I dashed forward, closed the distance between us, and like many years before, I kissed Ash Ketchum with all the love I had. He was shocked as he had been in the past version of this event, but in an instant he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. The crowd lost it; cheering, halloring, and clapping as loudly as possible. I hear that Bonnie was crying and saying she knew it and Clemont was openly sobbing while they hugged and watched us show our passion at being reunited.

I will never forget the bright spark in his eyes when we finally parted lips. I knew I wanted the first word, so I spoke quickly after.

"I don't want one date. I want to be on a date with you from now until the end of our lives. Ash, I have missed you more than ever in this past month, three days, and thirteen hours, so can you forgive me for running away?"

His smile and heartfelt words made this day go down as my third favorite in the history of my life.

"Oh, Serena. I forgive you for the only thing you've ever done to wrong me, but it wasn't that."

I gave him a flirty smirk and tilted my head a little bit, trying to make him feel inclined to explain based on intrigue.

"Really? Then what was it?"

"Actually, there were two things. Not forcing me to follow you to Hoenn nine years ago or forcing me to help you unpack that day in the guest bedroom."

We kissed again, letting the entire world slip away from us, because we needed a moment with just each other and our renewed and unbreakable love.

-Four days later-

Even though it was close in the final battle, Ash was crowded as the new Kalos champion. He made a speech that truly touched everyone, especially me after he was given his medal.

"Wow! I still can't believe that now, after winning this amazing league, I am a World Champion! I am so thankful to all the trainers I faced and those who I simply got to see here! I truly appreciate every one of you for giving me advice, experience, and things to learn from! I also want to thank all the professors who kept the Pokemon I use for giving me information and help when I needed it along the way here! I really want to thank all of my friends from all of my journeys and my amazing mom, because without them and her, I wouldn't be standing here! Lastly, I want to thank my amazing best friend and girlfriend, Serena. She has been the most influential person in my life, and she has given me the power and love it took to get me here to my dream! I love you! Thank you for forgiving me and leading me to greatness by your side!"

He had been looking at me as he said it all, so he saw my Totodile tears as they ran from my eyes. He made a heart with his hands, so I made one in response. The entire crowd reached their happiness point with us as they cheering on our sentimental moments. After the speech, official paperwork, and everything in general was over with the Kalos league, I stood with Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash outside of the arena. We faced the siblings with sad smiles on all of our faces.

In the past four days, I had been arranging to have my things moved from my mother's house to the home I was given by a family member who was very rich and wanted to show how much she loved my performing. It was a lovely little house just outside of Coumarine Town, with a white exterior, a blue roof, and a Kalos style door. It had plenty of space, a nice kitchen for me, and a large yard for Ash's Pokemon and for him to practice in. We agreed to move there, but Ash didn't sell his over the beach home in Alola, because we had plans to visit there every summer, the same week I had visited him in, except for the visit we had planned extra, which was starting in two days. We were going to visit my mom in the meantime and help pack things up and visit our new house together. I had never felt so ready for life to stay the same as it was, but I still felt sad parting with Bonnie and Clemont after being able to visit every other day for the past month. Bonnie seemed to feel the same way, because she started crying.

"Serena, I will miss you so much! You have to visit at least once a month! Or let me visit you when I'm training and travelling! I want you to know that you're like a sister to me and I will always love and look up to you!"

At this point we were both bawling and she ran into my arms and we grasped each other as if it was the last time of our lives. I love Bonnie so much and I always want to see more of her when I can. After we managed to compose ourselves, Ash and Clemont finished their goodbyes and we all faced each other once more. Ash was the last one to say something that we all remember as a cherished memory.

"Well, thank you two for giving Serena a home to stay in after I drove her from mine with my stupidity! I love you guys and I hope we will keep in touch as much as possible! We will see you shortly for the w….welcoming party for our new house!"

Ash was blushing a little, but as we gave our final hugs and handshakes, my mind wasn't just sad. It was too distracted overthinking the way Ash said that last line.

_Did Ash just stutter…...because he meant to say something else? No. He couldn't have meant….did he accidentally want to say wedding!?_


	13. Chapter 13, The Places We Come From

We started walking towards a Pokemon Center after our parting with Bonnie and Clemont, so Ash could heal his Pokemon he used for the final battle earlier that day. Our Pikachus were happily running around in front of us, which was a sight I was glad to see again. But even their adorable nature couldn't stop my smile from escaping. I just kept coming back to that thought.

_I love Ash and he loves me, but marriage?! It seems quick for us, even if we are dating, moving in together, and planning to take yearly vacations together for many years to come. Woah, maybe we are taking quick steps towards marriage. I mean, I have waited for more than half of my life and he has waited for a long time too….._

"Serena? You okay, sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

I looked up and realized that Ash had gotten in front of me a little ways and had stopped, turned, and shown concern that I was almost still from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry! I'm fine! I guess I'm just a little bit tired."

He still looked a little worried as I sped up to hold his hand.

"Are you sure that you want to go on a vacation? I mean, I really want you to see all I've planned that we should've gotten to do over a month ago, but I want you to be healthy and happy."

"Ash, I am thankful you care so much, but I promise, I am completely fine."

"If you promise, then I know you're alright! So, let's go in, get the Pokemon in top condition, then rent a car to your mom's house!"

-A little while later-

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yes, Ash?"

We were holding hands in the back of the taxi we flagged down, but after we first got in and locked hands, he had turned away to look forlornly out of the window. It was now as he spoke that he had turned back to me. I figured he was tired from the finals, so I had left him be, but now his voice told me he had been thinking as seriously as I had been before we reached the Pokemon Center. I tried to brace myself for what could be crazy news or a really touching sentiment.

"Do you think your mom hates me?"

"Oh, Ash! I'm positive that she doesn't hate you."

The frown on Ash's face made me tighten my grip a little on his hand. He looked at me and smiled, but his lips quickly reverted back to their former shape as he continued.

"I just wonder, did you tell her what I did? You mentioned you had stayed with her before you came to see me again."

"Ash, I never told her exactly what happened, but, don't let the past worry you. She knows about the years I spent with a crush on you, so she will be extremely joyful that I finally roped you in!"

I winked on the last part, which got him to smile and laugh a little.

"There! Now you're smiling again, which is what I always prefer to see you doing. You have a stunning smile, so don't let me lose sight of it, okay, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes ma'am!"

We innocently laughed together about our jokes until he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed brightly, but I turned to face him anyway.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"I love how you blush anytime something touching happens to you. I love how you laugh and give positivity to those in need. You're simply perfect, Serena Yvonne, and I love you, and I always will."

I leaned in and kissed him slowly, which was reciprocated by him instantly, and we spent the rest of our ride talking idly and enjoying each others affection. Then, as if time had sped up to tease us, I saw that I was home. I alerted Ash that we had gotten to our destination. He looked a little worried, but he still smiled and got unbuckled.

"Ash, don't worry. She will be open minded and welcoming, so just be yourself and she will love you so much that we might not be allowed to leave!"

He smiled, then got out of the taxi. He walked around and helped me out, which is when I heard my mom.

"SERENA!"

I ran to my mom, hugging her as meaningfully as I could without hurting her. Ash came over a moment later, after he paid the taxi driver for the long distance service. My mom quickly whispered to me as he closed in on us.

"I didn't know your boyfriend was the Ash Ketchum, Serena!"

I laughed and she looked more eager to see him again rather than to have me, her own daughter back! I couldn't help but be happy, because it meant she already liked Ash and would support us in our future together.

"Ash Ketchum! I'm glad to see you again after so long! How have you been?"

"I've been good, Ms. Yvonne! I have Serena to thank for that!"

He placed his arm near me, reaching for my hand, so I obliged and placed my hand into his. We looked at each other and smiled warmly, which caused my mom to hop in and poke fun at us.

"Well! I'm glad to hear that! We should go inside though! You two being so hot for each other will give us heat stroke!"

"Hey, mom!"

I turned to her, trying to pretend I was faking my embarassment, when truthfully, I was actually blushing. Which, as my attentive mother, she did not fail to notice.

"Serena, I'm just kidding! But, both of you should come in! I have fresh lemonade!"

We walked in, which is when I saw how much the house still hadn't changed since before I went on the hazardous Alolan vacation a month ago. She had left it basically how it had been for the time I was born to now. I loved my family home and so did she, so it was no surprise that it stayed the same way it was. The windows were open and the lemonade she mentioned was iced and on the counter, waiting and calling us to its lovely yellow sweetness. Pretty much as soon as we got our drinks, she started questioning us thoroughly.

"So, how long have you two been dating now?"

"About a month."

I turned to Ash to show my surprise, but he fixed that by explaining what he meant.

"When she came to Alola, we bumped into each other for the first time in nine years. I had sent a letter to her, but I never found out if she received it until then. That same day I got deadly sick and single-handedly, she nursed me back to health. She got scared enough to confess her affections for me, which prompted me to confess my similar feelings back. From then on, we've been in and out of dating because of a huge misunderstanding. But, thankfully, she forgave me enough to let us keep dating!"

"Wow! Serena, you should've told me that it was going on this long!"

I loved how Ash had said to make her worries of rushing things go away, so I played onto his vibe of answering.

"I wanted to surprise you with it once Ash became a World Champion!"

My mom seemed really interested in Ash, so she kept politely asking him things for another twenty minutes. Then she landed on a question that made us both halt our thoughts.

"So, why did you guys come visit me before going to your vacation together, Ash?"

He got a sudden look of fear in his eyes that scared me. I turned to him, but he placed a hand on mine that was on the counter.

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have a few minutes to talk to your mom? I know we just got here and that we have work to do packing things up for you, but I need to talk to her about something important."

I was shocked he would be open enough to ask me himself, but seeing as it was rude and whinny to refuse, I nodded and excused myself to my old room. I sat down on the bed and my thoughts were let loose to cause havoc to my emotions.

_Ash is really about to ask my mom if he can marry me!? What would she say!? I hope she says nothing about grandkids! Wait, what if Ash gets the idea of having kids from her!? I think it would be amazing to have kids together and get married one day but man, this is happening really fast! AH, now I'm overthinking!? They better talk quick or I might have to intrude before my mind races to the moon!_

-Ash's POV-

I watched as Serena walked away from the room and towards the stairs. She seemed distraught about my desire to talk to her mom alone, which made me feel awful, but I knew I had to do this.

"Ms. Yvonne, I ne…"

"Call me Grace, Ash."

"Okay, Grace, I need to tell you about what I plan on doing while we are on vacation."

She looked at me with a questioning uncertainty on her face, which made me a little scared of her, but I knew I had to keep talking.

"I want to give her a normal vacation the first few days. Sightseeing, trying new activities, seeing native Pokemon, anything that she would like to do; I'd take her there. However, I plan on taking Serena to an island that I visit when I want some time to just be peaceful towards the end of our trip. I'd take her up to the cliff facing the city and the setting sun, and I'd set up a little camp for us. I would ask her to close her eyes, then, as the sun hits the water just right, I'd have her open her eyes. I plan on being on one knee right in front of her a little ways off and I will tell her how much she means to me. If I can have your permission, I plan on marrying your daughter. I know it is really soon after we have started dating and that you don't know too much about me, but I would give anything for you to allow me to try and be the luckiest man alive who could say he married such an amazing girl."

_Oh wow. I said all that!? I think I got too sappy!_

I finally snapped out of my mindset when I realized I had been looking Grace in the eyes, which now had tears flowing from them.

"Oh, Ash! I was hoping that was why you visited! I give my complete blessing for you to propose to Serena! I know she has loved you for many years, so I hope you two will make up for lost time! As her mother, it may be shocking to you that I am so okay with letting her go easily, but I have kept tabs to see how you were doing and I realized you were on a break when Serena went to visit. My motherly senses told me she wasn't going to Alola for any "sightseeing" so much as looking for you! Now, go get my daughter before she tears apart her room from being anxious of us talking!"

-Serena's POV-

_AHHH! IF THEY TALK ANY LONGER I'LL HAVE TURNED TO DUST! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!_

I was pacing my room with an old stuffed animal of mine tightly held in my fist.

_I don't want her to refuse to let me marry Ash, but I'm sure if I am one hundred percent over our fight and ready to start a permanent life together! WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPY BUT CONFUSING!?_

Then I realized someone was coming up the stairs. I threw my stuffed animal back into my former closet and sat down in a hurry. I ran my hands over my jeans and made sure my hair wasn't frizzing. Ash knocked softly on the door.

"Hey, Serena? Can I come in?"

"Sure thing, Ash!"

He walked in and did a minor double take, but I knew why he had braced for me to be in a frenzy. It was honestly good to be unpredictable so they didn't stereotype me as a worrier!

"Wow! Your room looks just like your style from back in the day!"

"Yeah, it hasn't changed since before I left to come travel with you, Bonnie, and Clemont!"

"Wait. I thought you stayed with your mom before you came to see me?"

"Oh! No, I visited pretty much everyday to help out and talk, but I mostly just practiced using the wide, flat lands. I never actually slept here."

"Okay! Do you want to head back down and start helping pack some things up before we go to…."

He slowly stopped, but he was smiling. I knew why deep down, but I really wanted to hear him say it.

"Why did you stop?"

He looked me more directly in the eyes, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in softly for a comforting embrace. He leaned his head down level with my ear and then whispered.

"Our home. I can't wait to not just own a home, but create a home with you, Serena."

I felt safe, happy, and ready. Ready for anything that could come my way. Ready to let life change for the best. But most of all, ready to have a ring on my finger.


	14. Chapter 14, The Elements of Love

"Serena!"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Are you done packing your things?"

"Ash, I don't see why you're making me do this! I thought we had two more days on our vacation! I really wanted to go shopping with Mallow, Lillie, and Lana!"

_Wow...I can't believe I said Lana too. It felt nice to forgive easily, especially when it was my fault for eavesdropping and then placing blame on her, when she did nothing wrong._

We had seen our new home together a few days back, and it was still on my mind! The way the living space on the first floor just blended together put me and Ash in awe. The second floor was it's own stunner, with a good-sized guest bedroom, a colorful office, the spacious and modern master bath and closet, and the airy master bedroom. We didn't breathe until we had seen it all. There was even a nice little front deck that was covered and in great shape. The best part of the deck was the old, lovely wooden porch swing. It had new chains that never squeaked or rattled and it gave a lovely view of the neighborhood and hills near there, including a small view of our extended land. I had to rip myself away from the house I visualized, but it was for a good reason. Ash had come into the bedroom quietly and put something on my head.

"What!? Ash!"

It fell off, which is when I realized it was a bottle of sunscreen.

"You'll need to use this before we go!"

"Ash, what are we going to do today!?"

I could tell he was enjoying having a secret, because he kept a sly and contempt smile on his face, even though I was giving him my best pout.

"Fine, you can put the sunscreen on me."

"Okay! Are you done packing up all your stuff?"

"I guess I've got everything!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

My partner had been on the bed with me, so after I put on my backpack of things, she hopped into my arms, and we set off after Ash. He was clearly excited and so was his Pikachu.

"Ash. Wait."

I had stopped moving and my tone had changed suddenly, so Ash instantly turned around and came over to me. He looked worried, which I guess made sense.

"Serena? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm physically fine, it's just…...are we rushing our relationship? I don't want us to miss the chance to do things we have always imagined."

His worry was still there, but it had a partner that made me feel better; happiness.

"Serena Yvonne, I love you with all of my life, but I don't think either of us can bare to wait and enjoy being a couple who doesn't live and vacation together. If I am wrong, and that is what you would like, then I will try to resist my urge to hold you and never let you leave my sight, but I am positive that I will give you any experiences you desire as a couple, even if we live together. Okay, love?"

_He knows how I feel, but he also knows what to say to make me strong and sure. I really am ready for life together as a couple who live together!_

"Okay! Sorry to bring down the mood, but I believe you owe me a sunscreen coat?"

He laughed and gave me a wink as he answered.

"Of course! Only the strongest SPF for you, my lady!"

-A short walk and some shopping later-

"Ash, I can't believe you knew exactly where I wanted to shop today! I love the swimsuit and the clothes I found! Thanks for taking me here, but I'm still not really sure why we had to bring our things all the way here with us?"

"Well, we aren't going back tonight. Our stay at my cabin is done for the rest of our vacation!"

"WHAT?"

Ash turned and looked a little surprised at my shocked reaction, which made both of us feel even more confused.

"Ash, where are we going to stay?"

"Come with me and you'll see very soon!"

"Okay…."

He seemed anxious to get to our destination, but I was still a little dazed, so I grabbed his hand to make sure I didn't get lost while I tried to find my way through my labyrinth of thoughts.

_Ash is taking me somewhere, which I can guess is here in Alola, but where? Don't we have lunch plans with his, well, our Alolan friends tomorrow? I hope he hasn't just forgotten._

"Serena! Look right there!"

"Wait, what?"

"At shore of the water!"

I looked right where Ash's finger was pointing, which was at a middle aged lady and a small rowboat.

"You see her?"

"I do, but, Ash, why am I looking at her?"

"That's a friend of mine from a while back! She lets me borrow the boat a lot! We are taking a small sea voyage today, Serena! Oh, wait! Are you seasick!?"

"No, but where is the boat taking us and who is rowing!?"  
"I'm rowing and you'll see when we get there!"

"Ash, is this really happening!? What about our lunch plans with…."

"Our friends? Don't worry. I didn't forget; we just have plans for today and tomorrow morning surrounding the boat and our belongings, okay?"

"Okay, Ash. I trust you!"

I set off to the boat fast, leaving him stunned. He quickly laughed and came after me a few seconds later. He shook the lady's hand, she left, and we were quickly out into the soft waves. It was beautiful weather, but it was a little hot. The sea breeze expertly solved that problem, so I felt so excited to just enjoy the water, sights, sounds, and smells. I looked at Ash only to realize he had been smiling at me; as if he was quietly assessing how much I enjoyed this.

"Ash. Thanks for surprising me with this boat ride!"

"Serena, I am glad you like it. You know, I did this when I was much younger, and I took it all in and felt so peaceful. Pikachu was there with me, and I feel like our bond became even more unbreakable when we found our zen together in this very boat. But, that was only half of the surprise I planned. Turn around."

I turned slowly, but I had my mind blown when I realized that we were not too far off from a small, uninhabited island.

"Wow! Ash, it's breathtaking!"

"It's an island where Pokemon live, but not too many, and there are no people. I came here as a way to find a calm mindset. The lady who owns this boat told me about it, and me and Pikachu came right away. Do you like it?"

"Of course! I love it! I can't wait to see all of the Pokemon and feel the pure sand under my feet! What do you think, Pikachu?"

The whole time, my Pikachu had been next to me, taking it all in just as I had. The boys had planned this for both of us to enjoy and they were right to think it would amaze us!

"Pika-pi-chaaa!"

"Okay, get ready for us to hit the shore a little rough!"

I heard Ash, but I must have been really entranced by the island, but the jolt was a little rough on me.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just wasn't one hundred percent there to brace myself. Anyways, let's go explore the island!"  
"Don't you want to put your stuff somewhere safe?"

He led me around the coastline to a little hill. After scaling the little mount, he showed me a cliff above that.

"See there! That's where we can camp for the night!"  
"Woah!? We are staying here overnight and camping like we used to?!"

"Yeah! If you want to that is, I won't force….."

I cut him off with a kiss. I couldn't hold in my bliss at finding we were doing what we used to do! I could finally have a night where we can share a tent, watch our campfire spark and the stars shine, and then hold each other until the sun came up! I pulled away from the passionate kiss, blushing and beaming with an almost childlike excitement.

"Ash, this is the best thing you could've done for our last few days here! It's like the days from our journey!"

He was still slightly red from my sudden affection, but he seemed collected enough to answer me calmly.

"Yeah! I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it! Let's go set up the tent, put our stuff down, and then go explore or enjoy the private beach!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

-A few hours later-

Ash and I had finished setting up the tent quickly, so we explored around the island a little bit. I saw many new Pokemon, lots of native Alolan flora, and we enjoyed talking to each other as we ventured. After that, we enjoyed some food by the tent and changed into swimsuits. Ash changed quickly then took a seat outside the tent to wait for me. I put on the new swimsuit I bought, which earned me a good look from Ash. He went really red, then told me I looked really good. I smiled and thanked him, but then raced him to the beach. He won, which didn't surprise me, but me, Ash, and both our Pikachus were still full of energy. We all dove into the water and enjoyed floating in the waves. Ash got out first, then the Pikachus. I stayed in, just enjoying the water around me as little waves headed for the sand. I finally got out, which earned me another look from Ash, but this time I heard a whistle at me from him. I continued my showy saunter until I sat down on the towel next to him. He told me I looked like a diamond shining, since the water was glistening on my bare skin. We kissed, dried off, then packed up our things. After arriving back at the campsite, we had dinner. Then, as if he'd been struck by lighting, Ash hopped up and ran into the tent. He came back out looking the same, but told me to stand up and follow him. We only went past the fire, nearer to the edge of our cliff, but then he told me to close my eyes.

"Ash, why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Please, do this one thing for me. I promise it'll be worth it!"

"Okay."

I closed my eyes, which Ash put my hands over as well. I heard him take a few steps away, then stop.

"Okay, Serena. You'll have to wait like that for just a few more moments, then I'll tell you when to open, okay?"

"Alright! I don't know why we're doing this, but you sound excited so I'll try to feel that way too!"

A few moments went by, then I heard Ash whisper to the Pikachus. I heard scampering, then Ash finally spoke directly to me.

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

I slowly opened my eyes, which had to adjust to the light again, but what I saw was like heaven. Ash was on one knee, but the spirits of nature had given him a perfect scene behind him. The sun was setting, hitting the water at the horizon, sparking oranges, reds, and yellows to cover the water and sky. The water near us was crashing softly against the cliff, making comforting and calming sounds. The Pikachus were both standing next to Ash holding little signs that say, "I love you." Everything in that moment was perfect. I started to tear up, allowing the salty drops to leave my eyes. Ash was smiling at me and started to talk gently, but loudly.

"Serena Yvonne, you are the best friend and significant other I ever could've asked for. You've loved me for years longer than I have, which remind me that I owe you the time of your life that I let slip past. I saw you as a beginning performer into Kalos Queen and a Top Coordinator. You've seen me go from a moderate leveled trainer into a World Champion. I give all the credit to you for giving me a muse and reason to try my best. I love your brilliant blue eyes, infectious smile, and angelic personality. I am so sorry I mislead you and let you believe I didn't like you back when we were younger and then again just a month or so back. I will give you all of my life, love, and devotion if you'll let me. I love you with every bit of my being, and I will always stand by your side. Serena, will you give me the honor of marrying you?"

I was sobbing quietly by the time I was done, so I started rapidly nodding.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Ash! I love you!"

He stood up and we kissed longingly. The Pikachus were making sounds of excitement. When we finally broke apart, because we needed to breathe, he showed me the ring more closely. It was a beautiful diamond with a silver band holding it. He put it on me and then smiled, tears running down his face too.

"It looks amazing on you. Do you like it?"

"I adore it, Ash! It's the most precious thing I own now!"  
The Pikachus were on our shoulders then, and my Pikachu had joyful tears in her eyes too.

"Well, Pikachu, what do you think of it?"  
"Pika-chu!"

"I'm glad you like it! Wow. I thought you might propose, but I had no idea it would be so perfect and breathtaking in this spot! Ash, this is amazing!"

Our tears had stopped, but he was still as lively and excited as when we got here.

"I'm glad you like it so much! Oh, I do have one more thing. Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika-pi!"

The Pikachus hopped off our shoulders, then, just as I thought they'd do something different, they ran off into the trees down the hill.

"Wait, where are they going?!"

"Serena, it's okay! They have a little treehouse I built here for Pikachu, which is where they're spending the night. I wanted to have a night completely to ourselves now that we're engaged.

"Oh, okay."

I looked up at Ash as he looked happily off into the tropical forest. I felt a sudden desire, which quickly captivated me to kiss Ash with some clear interest. He seemed to feel the same, because we were quickly back to the tent. We were inside and then we were together, no real worry about anything but our yearning for each other. I lost my clothing, as did he, while we passionately began to physically show our love to each other.


	15. Chapter 15, Forever Tethered by Love

Before I knew it, the morning light had come over the horizon and I was awake. Throughout the night, we had continued our act many times, stopping to regain stamina, then starting again with just as much intensity as the times before. I don't recall when I actually fell asleep, but seeing as I was in Ash's arms, it couldn't have been too long since we last were awake. I stirred a little too much, because Ash woke up too. He smiled at me, and we kissed softly. We were both physically exhausted still, but knew we had to move to get dressed before the Pikachus returned. I decided to wear my nice new blue and white striped tank top, and Ash wore his equivalent as well. We matched, which was nice because we knew that we had to go to lunch with our friends before our plane back to Kalos would be awaiting us. After dressing, we realized it was already almost ten thirty in the morning. We picked up our pace of packing up our belongings, the tent, and then the Pikachus showed up right as we finished. We went down to the water, where we all loaded up the row boat and hopped in. Ash struggled a little to row, because we had used a lot of each other's muscle strength the night before. However, he still kept good control on the little boat, steering us to the shore. He helped me and the Pikachus out, then we grabbed our stuff. We went into a shop, which I discovered was where the lady who lent us the boat worked, and he told her it was out there for her to pick up. We thanked her and started towards Mallow's family restaurant to meet up with everyone. We were actually the first to get there, but as Mallow went to hug me, I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I slipped the engagement ring off, then when I released her hug, placed it into my shorts pocket. I whispered over to Ash as quietly, but clearly as I could.

"Ash, I took off the engagement ring for a little bit! I want to surprise them all at once, so I don't want anyone to notice it, okay!?"

"Alright!"

He nodded as I pulled away, which got us strange looks from Mallow, but she smiled anyways and got us some drinks to enjoy as we waited for other to show up.

"So, Ash, Serena, what's the plan when you get back?"  
"Oh, um….I'm not sure."

Ash seemed a little worried when I expressed my uncertainties.

_As a married woman, I honestly feel too old to be Kalos Queen and a coordinator. But, I'm just not quite done building the pastry shop, so maybe that's what I'll do._

I was about to mention that I wanted to finish the shop when the entire rest of the gang showed up.

"Hey guys! We all ran into each other on the way here, which was a funny coincidence! Anyways, hey, Ash! Hey, Serena!"

Kiawe was the one doing the talking, but Lillie, Lana, and Sophocles were smiling and nodding along and waving to each of us. Mallow put on a pout and looked at Kiawe.

"Where's my greeting, Kiawe?!"

"Oh, sorry, Mallow! Hello, Mallow! Thanks for having us all here for what must be the hundredth time!"

"That's more like it! Now, make yourselves at home and tell me what you want to eat and drink!"

She took orders then went into the kitchen to prepare the dishes. We all sat at a table and talked about life and adventures together. They congratulated Ash about becoming a World Champion. We told them off the house, which got us a lot of congratulations that seemed off, but still sincere. Then Mallow returned with all the food for us and took her seat next to me at the table. We ate, talked, and generally enjoyed each other's company all at once. Then, Mallow stood and got everyone's plates. I helped and so did Lana and Lillie. We all went into the kitchen, where our happy conversation continued.

"So, that's where Popplio is today!"

Lana nodded and then spoke in response.

"Yep, but Serena, the Pikachus look really close. They have similar traits and I know all Pikachus look the same, but they look extremely identical other than the tail shape. Do you think they might be siblings?"

"It never crossed my mind until now, but it's certainly possible! Both are originally from Kanto, so maybe they are!?"

The dishes were quickly finished, so we walked just outside the restaurant where a battle between Kiawe and Ash was just ending. Ash was victorious, but Kiawe was still the one laughing.

"Wow, Ash. I remember when I could beat you, but that feels like it never could happen now!"

Ash laughed with him, showing it was all in good nature when he then decided to tease Kiawe a little.

"Well, I am a World Champion, not just a local hero!"

"Ha, at least I'm a hero in your mind."

"Sure thing, Kiawe! You can tell yourself that!"  
They noticed we had finished up, so they withdrew their Pokemon and came over to us. Ash looked right into my eyes and mouthed to me.

"Now?"

I nodded slightly, but made it clear with my actions that I would tell him when. The crew all started to say goodbyes, which I let happen and joined in on. Then, just as everyone started to go their separate or joint ways home, I quickly pulled out the ring and slipped it on my finger.

"Wait, guys! I forgot! We have a surprise for you!"  
Everyone stopped and turned back, forming a mini semi-circle around me and Ash. I had my hands behind my back in a natural way as to avoid suspicion. Mallow was the first to verbalize their curiosity as a group.

"What is it, you two?"

I moved my hand from behind my back natural and then held my hand out dramatically. The entire group gasped as they saw the ring, which made me and Ash share a quick sly look at each other's smiles.

"We're engaged!"

The group was beyond joyful and they congratulated us instantly. Sophocles and Kiawe started crying, but the three girls just asked polite questions and looked at the ring. Lillie was the one who asked what they all must have been thinking, which was kind of weird to hear verbalized, because I had thought it to myself earlier that day.

"Wait, what are you two going to do about your careers?"

Before Ash said anything, I went ahead and admitted about my ideas.

"I think it's time I gave up my crown as Kalos Queen, as well as stopped coordinating."

Ash's smile plumented off his face as he turned to me and questioned me harshly.

"What!? Serena, why!?"

"Ash, I have been Kalos Queen for many years. I love knowing I am the best as what I love to do, but I feel like it's time I enjoyed a different side of my passions. The Pokepuff pastry shop is something I have been planning to do after I finished my careers in coordinating and performing, so I'm not giving up what I love truthfully. I can always still advise younger performers I meet and I could even host a performance camp during the Professor's summer camp, which is an offer we have been discussing when we meet at events."

Ash still looked distraught and pained to hear what I had said, which set the rest of the group into a nervous vibe.

"Serena, why can't you continue to follow your dreams and be a performer and wife?"

"Oh, Ash. I have been deciding this for a long time, not just because of the engagement. We can talk more about it later, but I promise that I didn't decide it because I thought I couldn't do both, but more because my dreams changed, okay?"

He still seemed a little displaced, but answered me carefully.

"Okay. Sorry, everyone! Thanks for the congrats, but me and Serena have a plane home to catch!"

His regular cheerful state was back, so we all let ourselves revert back as well, but I kept it in mind that he changed when we talked about that. The group said more goodbyes, then we all went our separate ways for real this time. We went straight to the airport, hopped on our plane back to Kalos, then walked up to our front door, both glad we had a great vacation, but ready to organize and settle in.

"Serena, put down your bag!"

"Why?"

"I have something to do!"

He turned the lock, then opened door as I placed my bag down. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my upper legs and back as he lifted me up. Then I realized what he was doing. He carried me over the doorstep as he explained his actions to me.

"We might not be married yet, but I figured I'd carry my bride over the threshold of our new home!"

"Ash, that's a really sweet idea! I loved it!"

"I'm glad you did! Let's start unpacking and enjoy our time here, right, buddy?"

I knew he was addressing Pikachu, who had run in before us and who then replied by nodded happily. Our Pikachus were always around us, but I loved that they knew when to give us some time alone to enjoy and also to give themselves some time to live exciting lives without us trainers and best friends. Ash and I smiled and so did they, really happy to have lives all together.

"Okay! To the kitchen first!"

-A few boxes of kitchen things unpacked-

Ash was organizing all the medium size and large appliances as I was just finishing the last set of utensils. We both heard the door open, but I was the first to jump to action. I ran for the door, but was shocked at what I found.

"Ash! Come here!"

"Serena!? Are you okay!?"

"Yes, but you need to see this!"

Ash came dashing around the corner of the short hallway between the living space and the entrance to see a sight that clearly shocked him. I was holding a young toddler who seemed to be about three and had purple hair. He looked at me, but mostly focused on the child I was holding.

"He was sitting here on the stairs and taking his shoes off when I found him. He's so cute, but I'm sure his family is desperately searching for him, so we should go outside and sit with him, right?"

He nodded and opened the door for me so I could carry the little one out with me.

"This way his parents could see he's okay and find him easier than it would be if they knocked."

We went out with him and sat on the front porch, which is when I started to see if I could find out something about him. He looked up at me as he sat happily in my lap.

"Hey, what's your name, little fellow?"

He blinked, but me and Ash were astonished to hear him answer me clearly.

"Julien."

I tried to shake off my initial reaction and find out more in hopes of taking him home.

"Well, my name's Serena, and this is Ash. Where do you live, Julien?"

"That way."

He pointed up the road, which caused me to notice a woman running around frantically. Soon I heard what she was calling out too, prompting me to call in response.

"JULIEN!? WHERE ARE YOU, BABY?!"  
"MA'AM! YOUR SON'S OKAY! HE'S HERE WITH ME!"

She turned to see me holding him and came running over. She scooped him gently out of my arms and hugged him.

"Oh, sweetie! I was terrified you'd gotten hurt! Why did you run off?!"

"There were two Pikachus and they came dashing to this house! I thought nobody was home because there were no cars, but I couldn't find the Pikachus."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure if you had asked me, I would've come look with you! Please don't run off like that again, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I'm sorry."

"That's all right, baby! At least these nice people were here."

That's when they both looked at us. Julien pointed at me and smiled.

"That's Serena and Ash!"

I smiled and went to shake her hand when I saw she was looking at me with such an estranged expression. She shook her head, as if she was doubting something. For some reason, I felt like she knew me, and that I knew her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I feel as if I know you."

Then her eyes became sure. She nodded, then me and Ash had our minds blown by what she said next.

"Prepare for trouble; make it double. To protect the world from devastation; to unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love; to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light; surrender now or prepare to fight."

We had both taken a step back, but she just smiled. I realized who I was looking at from the first words she had said, but my mind hadn't fully connected the dots. This was Jessie. The woman with brilliant pink hair who had chased us as we journeyed. I saw that her hair was shorter now, but I couldn't believe I had missed that the shades were exactly the same.

"Jessie…..is that really…...you?"

She nodded, then slowly placed Julien down. He saw that our Pikachus were in the yard and went over to play with them. I don't know how Ash reacted at first, because his step back was farther than mine, but I suddenly followed an instinct I had. I stepped off the porch steps and brought Jessie in for a tender hug, as we were friends in the past, not half-enemies.

Jessie first reacted with a confused and tense feeling, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around me gently. I knew she was different then, which made me want to find out more about her. We released each other, then I turned to Ash. He did not look happy, but he didn't seem unhappy either. Mostly unsure, is what I read from his face. I turned back to her, then decided what I wanted to do.

"Jessie, you should come or at least visit out here. Julien seems interesting in the Pikachus and I would love to hear what happened since we last met."

She looked as if I'd taken her aback, but her facial expression softened.

"I'd love to! I would prefer to stay out here so I can kept an eye on Julien, but I want to know what's changed with you both since then as well."

I led her to the porch swing, where we sat down together. Ash offered to teach Julien about Pikachu, walking off without waiting for an answer. I made a mental note to ask him about the strange behavior later, but I wanted to continue my chat with Jessie while she was still here.

"So, where do you two live? Julien pointed up the road, but I couldn't see exactly where."

"We live on a small property a little ways up the road. Oh, I should mention that Julien is me and James' son! We married, enjoyed life for a while, then had our daughter, Juliette, and then Julien. This was after we gave up our former careers."

"Well, I have to say I'm glad you two are happy together with Julien! He is an adorable and very well spoken kid for his age."

"Yeah, he is my troublesome one, but I love every second with him. My girl is at school currently, but won't be home until a little later in the day. She goes to a private school and then takes trainer lessons locally. James is a CEO of a company that delivers roses via trained Pokemon, and she wants to take over when he's ready to retire."

"Wow, you two have been busy and successful! What do you do as a living?"

"I'm a stay at home mom. All of our years from Team Rocket gave us a massive amount of money when we left as severance, so we used it to buy our home and start James' business. I didn't need to work, but I also was pregnant with Juliette, so we figured it was the best course for me."

"That's nice. I'm glad to see and hear that you two are doing well!"

"Yeah, we really are blessed with the kids and each other. But, I need to ask you something important."

I looked back at her to find her eyes were darkened and she looked at me with a seriousness that reminded me of Ash at times.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How are you able to forgive all the times we stole from you and bothered you back then? I noticed how Ash didn't seem quick ready to forgive me, but you instantly have been pleasant and just curious."

"Well, I saw the way you treated Julien. It might be a woman able to understand motherly love easier than a man, but I knew you had changed just by how you handled him running off. You also hugged back, which told me you weren't the thief I once knew. Even then, you never succeeded in hurting or stealing; even helping us out sometimes. So, I forgive and move on, because it's clear that you deserve that forgiveness."

I turned back to find the wife and mother of two with her eyes tearing up. She smiled at me and said two sentences; both of which, I will cherish until I forget them completely.

"Thank you, Serena. You'll make a great wife and mother too."


	16. Chapter 16, Infinitely with Passion

It wasn't long after her touching prediction when Jessie stated that she had to get home with Julien before his sister arrived home from school. Ash smiled as the little guy walked away from Pikachu, but I noticed how uncomfortable he looked with Jessie as I hugged her goodbye and watched as she went down to Ash and Julien. I decided that I would have to ask about it now. So as Jessie and Julien walked back down the road, hand in hand as sweet as can be, I grabbed Ash's hand softly. He turned to me and I looked up into his brown eyes and started to try and decipher how he felt.

"Ash, lets talk for a bit. I know that the kitchen needs to be finished, as well as the master bedroom and bathrooms, but I think that we have time to relax together."

"I think that's a good idea too."

"Pikachu? Where are you!?"  
Both Pikachus came running from around the yard, happily climbing onto our shoulders as we walked into the house. We knew there were chores that needed to get done, but a moment of rest was helpful in finding the will to do them later on. Ash led me to the nice sectional sofa we received when we moved in and we sat down right next to each other. My Pikachu decided to relocate into my lap, which prompted Ash's Pikachu to enter his lap too. I laughed a little, but then spoke gently.

"You know, Lana mentioned that they are so similar in traits that they could be siblings. I don't know exactly where Pikachu is from, seeing as she wasn't caught by me, but I know she is from the general area there. I didn't think it could be possible at first, but looking at them now….it's really hard to say they don't seem to be the same in traits and looks."

Ash studied them both carefully, but with an overall positive expression.

"I would believe it if someone told me, so I would like to think they are siblings!"

"Me too…..but, Ash, that's not why I wanted to talk originally."

He stopped looking positively at the Pikachus, turning his attention to me with a focused, but loving gaze.

"What would you like to talk about? Anything that you feel needs to be said is worth hearing in my book."

I composed my crazy thoughts and my very intuitive ones, then dove into what I wanted to say.  
"Ash, I noticed that when Julien first showed up, you were very eager to get him home safe, but also keep him happy. I found that to be very comforting and heartwarming, but the way you reacted to Jessie when she revealed who she was…..I haven't seen you as steely and closed off in a long time. I know I may be quick to forgive and forget, but what made you so stormy towards her after all this time?"

He had kept a neutral face on the whole way through my words, but now his face broke into one of anger and sadness at the same time as he answered as openly as he could.

"Serena. I traveled with you and our friends for a good chunk of time and I loved most of it. I said most of it solely because of Team Rocket and Team Flare. I despise people who steal Pokemon only because of Jessie, James, and Meowth. Those three had followed us for our entire journey, but that wasn't all they did to me and Pikachu. It was them following us through our journey overall, from pretty much day two. I know it seems unfair that after they've renounced their former jobs and become good, hard-working people and parents that I continue to hold a grudge. However, I will never be able to fully forgive everything that they caused Pikachu. Confining him and constantly using new traps on him did not help when I tried to teach him about Pokeballs or save him from more pain with one. I know she is different now, which is for the best of us and her, but I can't forget how many times I was injured, Pikachu was injured, and that you were injured because of them. I may forgive one day, but for now, I'm just not ready."

I took all he said in, as he looked at me with an expression of someone bracing themself for a lashing. Instead, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Ash. I had no idea they had really hurt you and Pikachu so. I am sorry that we can't amend things now, but I know you're strong willed and a good man, so maybe one day. I love you for being honest enough to admit you're not there yet."

Ash was initial surprised, but quickly melted into my hug and leaned down and kissed my forehead as I stared up into his eyes.

"Serena, I love you for being so different and yet the same as you were back then. I love how you can try to change the worst into the best is what I mean. Promise me that we will always find the best in each other, okay? Even if we have made mistakes and are angry or sad."

I still loved hearing him say, "I love you," so after my moment of enjoying it, I replied with full dedication and admiration.

"I promise."  
-Three weeks later-

_I can't believe this is it. The day that I've dreamt of for over half of my life. I'm marrying Ash Ketchum today, making me Serena Ketchum. Wow…..that is so strange to think of, but magical at the same time. I have this amazing dress, all the people who managed to show up with three days notice, and the best man in the world here as the groom. It is mere minutes from the biggest change of my life and I am so ready for this that I can't imagine how younger me would've wanted her future to go any differently. _

-Ash POV-

_This is it. I've always stood by what I believed in and now I stand here; with full belief that the love of my life is on her way to me. I can't imagine how young Ash would react if I told him that the lovely little girl he saved in the forest or the politely young lady who advised him and gave him his belongings back on a practice battlefield or the strong, brave, and breathtaking woman that performed her heart out at the Kalos League would be his wife one day. Honestly, he would laugh or wouldn't even understand! I can't understand how I missed it all those years back, but I didn't miss it again and never will. I love this woman with every bit of my being and of my heart. I can't wait to see how much she shines like an angel in her dress as she comes down this aisle. Who would've thought an angel like her could've found such a rascal like me to be worth her affection and have fallen so deeply in love._

-Serena's POV-

_Woah, we're ready. I just can't wait to see Ash looking dashing and magnificent, and to hear our vows and words to each other. I love him and I can't wait to start our lives together as husband and wife!_

I walked into the church with the assistance of my maid of honor, Bonnie. She had tears in her eyes, as they wouldn't leave, even though it had been hours since they first appeared. She looked very happy though. She handed me to my mother, who was walking me down the aisle to my soon to be husband. She looked me over and then smiled bittersweetly as I have ever seen her do.

"Oh, Serena. You've grown into such a beauty. I am so happy that you've found yourself with Ash, and I truly hope that you are together forever. Even so, I want you to know that you're always my daughter and baby girl."

I now understood Bonnie. I had tears threatening to ruin the nice look my family and friends had given me with light makeup.

"Oh, mom! I love you so much!"

We hugged for a good amount of time, but we both knew it had to end so that I could be next to Ash before he worried I ran away. Bonnie found Brock across the room, who was one of his travel companions I had heard of, but never got the honor to meet until he showed up three days ago at our house. I had gotten to know him pretty well and I liked his character. I wasn't surprised that when me and Ash sat down to plan our wedding party that he had many male friends that were at the top of the list, but I suggested that Brock be the best man. Ash instantly agreed with Bonnie as well, so it was a quick and wise choice in our minds. Brock gently placed an arm out for Bonnie, who was unfortunately much smaller than him, but they walked out following our flower girl, which was my Pokemon party. They had been a little upset with me because I forgot to give them proper training and care when I reunited with Ash again at the Kalos League, but they forgave me and agreed to join the wedding party as flower throwers. Sylveon, Braixen, and Pancham threw flowers as Brock and Bonnie, then me and my mom filed in to the classical melody given to brides. The whole way, my eyes were fixed on Ash, just as my smile felt permanent to my face with the way we looked at each other.

_He looks so stunning and heavenly. I love this man so much more than he'll ever know. I hope I can wake up to see his sleeping face or his magnificent eyes beaming at me every morning. I can't wait to see what the future holds, but if we hold each other, then nothing in this world or any other could stamp out our love._

-Ash's POV-

_Serena, how do you manage to get prettier every time I look at you? It's never going to be a complaint, but wow. I can't believe that you chose me, but I will not waste any time to prove you made the right call. I love you so much, darling, and I am completely ready to call you my wife. _

-Serena's POV-

The wedding started after that, but it was hard to contain our pure and uncontrollable desire to say our vows and then say the two famous words, "I do," but when we finally got to the personal vows, we both managed to slow down. Ash went first.

"Serena, if I had been asked what I thought our lives would be like now when we were younger, I would never have guessed that we would end up together. Yet, you drew me to you with all of my heart just as you had to leave me. I waited for you and when I finally got you back, I took you for granted. You confessed your love to me, so I reciprocated it. I loved you but I let you feel lost and lied to. When you left me for the second time, I knew I would die trying to get you to understand, but being the sweet, compassionate, lovely woman that you are, you forgave me instantly and allowed me back into your life. I can't imagine how I would've lived without the memories you've blessed me with. You make me glad I have lived and journeyed, because it prepared me for the best journey I'll ever take; the journey of marriage with you. I love you more than anyone in this universe could understand, and I want you to know that you're always going to be loved by me."

I was crying gentle but powerful tears when he was finished. I was ready to share my vows, but my mind wanted to memorize every detail and word of his, so I took a moment to collect myself. Ash was crying as well, but he softly raised his hand and wiped the tears off my face as I quietly laughed and smiling lovingly at him. I finally got my body under my control again, so I started my vows.

"Ash Ketchum, when we met, I was just a scared little girl and you were a confident and fun boy who I found myself instantly drawn to. I knew from the day that camp ended that I would never forget you. I kept to my personal promise when I found you during your journey in Kalos. I never thought you would be the one who asked me to join you and our friends on that journey, but now I can't imagine myself having it any other way. I spent countless days with you three and I found myself completely in love with you by the end. I knew that I couldn't give up on my dreams, because that's not what you taught me. I took my chances and gathered up my courage, which is when I showed you how I felt as I rode the escalator away, honestly thinking you would never think of me again. But just as magical as ever, you sent the letter that changed my life. I found you after that, thinking I would never want to leave you again. Life got in the way, but I loved you so much that I left in hopes of making you happiest. Well, the look you gave me at the Kalos League told me I was wrong. I needed you. I wanted to forget every wrong choice we had made and just hold you close again. We loved each other enough for that to happen, and it made my life the best it has ever been. Ash, every memory you've given me has taken my life to the happiest point it could ever be at. I felt so amazing when you proposed, which is when I knew I would spend the rest of my life with the best man, friend, and person I had ever known. I remember what you said to me that always kept me going, but as of recent, I have thought of a few words I'd like to change, so, "Let's never stop living until we are out of love to share!" I want to spend the rest of my life as your devoted wife, Ash Ketchum, and I will always love you with all of my heart, for the rest of my time alive, to the afterlife and beyond."

Ash hadn't stopped crying since his vows and now I looked into his deep eyes and found myself lost. I was in love, ready to promise my eternal love to him, just as he was ready to promise his to me. We could've lived in that moment forever, because we were sure that nothing was as perfect and amazing as the love we felt for each other. But the minister had a purpose that day, and politely drew our attention back to the ceremony we were eager to complete.

"And now for the rings."

That was when both Pikachu came up the aisle with a ring with both of them. We had decided to get the same style of ring; silver, simple, but inscribed with a meaningful message. The Pikachus reached us and they stopped, carefully raising their small heads up so we could reach the rings. The minister smiled, continuing the required speech.

"Ash, please pick up the ring."

Ash gently took the ring from his Pikachu, patting his buddy's head gently as he did. Our ensemble of family, friends, and fans were all smiling at how close Ash and Pikachu really were. After giving Ash the time he needed, the minister started speaking again.

"Ash, with that ring do you promise to love this woman for the rest of your life, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

Ash let his eyes fall far into my revealed soul as he said the best two words of my life.

"I do."

He placed the ring on my finger, which is when we savored the one moment we had in contact. It was clear we were ready to have and hold each other. But our control was for the sake of those we made come for this suddenly. I felt we owed them a worthwhile and lengthy event for the lack of a lengthy preparation time for their journeys to this spectacular event. Then the minister spoke again for the last time.

"Serena, please pick up the ring."

I quietly did so, but I gave myself a chance to rub my sweet little mouse as she silently cried happy tears for me and Ash. I scanned the crowd at that point; fast, but with lots of attention to every person and detail. My mother was crying, holding Ash's mother's hand as they smiled brightly at us. I saw Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, and the rest of the our wedding party as they cried happily or smiled with beaming rays of joy for us. I saw Jessie, James, Meowth, Julien, and Juliette where they sat as a family, the adults holding hands and crying to express how happy they were that we found each other. All of those looks happened in seconds, but time was ours to grasp as I turned back to Ash. Our eyes locked. Uncontrollable passion was in our eyes as the minister spoke the final words of our marriage.

"Serena, with that ring do you promise to love this man for the rest of your life, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

I made sure I gave it a moment pause as we gazed deeply into each other's eyes for the last time as engaged partners. I let everything flash back through my mind; the journey together, the vacation where we reunited, the Kalos League, the day he proposed, and the days we spent together in between.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"  
Our patience had run out, because next thing was Ash's lips diving straight for mine as we sealed our marriage with a kiss of pure emotions of love, hope, and all the positive words I could ever use. People cheering, hollered, and clapped. Cameras clicked, Pokemon called to congratulate us, but it didn't phase us. We had each other. That moment proved we were forever for each other with just one meaningful kiss.


	17. Chapter 17, The First Hours After

After the wedding, there was the reception to enjoy. I had so much fun talking with everyone of my friends as well as some of Ash's friends I didn't even know. I had a chance to talk to Dawn about the letter and magazines. She apologized for doing it behind my back, but I just hugged her and thanked her for helping us find each other. She had tears in her eyes that shone as she nodded and went off with her husband, Kenny. I didn't know Kenny well, but I saw how happy they were to support our marriage, so I beamed at them as they walked away. The second person I spoke to was Lana. She was originally sitting with the Alolan gang as I walked past, but then she hopped up and ran over to me. I couldn't believe what I heard from her as she congratulated me.

"Serena, can you ever forgive me?"

"For what, Lana!?"

"For believing you were trying to steal Ash from me and my friends. I really thought you were purposely trying to make him love only you when he was ours, well, mine, or so I thought. But I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life when I went to pick him up from the airport security."

_Wait, Lana was the one who picked him up from airport security?! Airport security was involved!? What happened when I left Ash that day? _

She analyzed my face, but continued.

"He had read the letter you left, then ran off to try and stop you from leaving. He didn't even bother to lock his front door. I had gotten to the airport when I figured out what had happened. They gave me his belongings and I took a moment to see what he had brought. It was just the letter. The letter that you had written him, still wet with what must have been his tears, made me realize what I had done to you both. Serena, if there is anyway you could see into my heart, you would see that I have never been so sorry in my life. Please forgive me for what I did. I truly need you to know that all I want now is for you two to be happy together, which is what you deserve now and deserved back then before I ruined it."

I wasted no time in sharing my second hug, pulling Lana in close enough to smell the Alolan ocean and coconut of her hair and clothes. She seemed completely shocked, but gave in to my hug and we held each other close. In those moments, I think we felt our apologies become physically represented by our bodies that were intertwined. Our souls were driven into one for just a moment, but we felt the connection between us change. We let go of each other slowly, taking in every detail of our tears and of our genuine smiles. We didn't say any more words to each other, but Lana nodded and wiped away the tears that had been used to seal our forgiveness towards each other. After that nod, she walked back to her seat, as I stared after her. My tears dried then, as I knew everyone would worry if they saw a new bride crying at her wedding reception. I knew I wouldn't forget what had just happened.

_Lana is a part of what got me my happily ever after. I really want to thank her for simply loving with all she had, as I believe we can now share that kind of emotion with each other._

I moved on, seeing many people to greet, but I finally made my way to Ash, who was talking with Brock, Clemont, and Bonnie. Bonnie was the only one who was facing me as I slowly walked up to my closest companions and husband of mere hours. Her eyes light up, as if fireworks had gone off in them. I placed my hand in Ash's before he even knew I was there. The looks I received when his head turned was one of love and desire. I felt the power his warm, brown eyes had on me, and I gave in to them when I shared a soft kiss on the lips with him, to greet my amazing husband for the first time since our ride from the church. I had kept my wedding dress on, but had removed my shoes and had my hair taken down after getting to the venue, yet he looked at me the same as he had when I walked down the aisle towards him hours earlier. I knew what they had been talking about, so I revived the conversation again, even though I truly wanted to just keep kissing Ash.

"The plans are final for tomorrow afternoon?"

Clemont was the one to answer me first, in a happy but factual way.

"Yes! Clembot will take care of my gym! I can't wait to take this trip with you two, but are you sure you want your honeymoon to be a journey in Kalos with all of us, especially for how long it is going to be?"

"Of course, Clemont! We both agreed that there would be no better way to celebrate our marriage than to relive what originally made us fall in love with each other, but with all of our closest friends who made it possible!"

With that, the three of them were truly touched for what must have been the third time that day, and they nodded with lots of vigor. It suddenly dawned on me that I was about to embark on a physical journey, but also on an emotional and spiritual journey as well.

_It may be a hard journey to trek confidently on at first, but I can't think of a better husband to do it with, as well as better friends to have for support! What did I do to be this happy and blessed with such an amazing life?_

Honestly, the rest of the reception was me and Ash sharing a bounty of moments together that we both could cherish until the end of our lives. We cut into our modest but delicious cake, hand over hand on the knife. I threw the brilliant boutique of fragrant and sweet white roses and lilies. The lucky lady who caught the arrangement was a former companion of Ash who was named Misty. I didn't know the woman with pumpkin colored hair very well, but I knew she had a fiery personality for a water type trainer!

_I wonder who she'll marry one day. I honestly hope everyone we invited here today will find a kind of love equally as strong as the love we share, possibly even with each other. _

The final thing we did was the first dance together. I walked to one edge of the nice brown tiled flooring while Ash went to the other. We made a show of coming together in the middle, to appease our mothers and Viola, who were taking pictures we knew we would value, even if they were slightly irritating. Ash reached out, his hand reminding me of memories of long ago.

_I looked up at the little boy in front of me, who was holding his hand out to me. He had a yellow and red tank top and blue jean shorts on. The color of his hair was really dark black and his eyes were a pretty shade of brown. The smile on his face combined with the light shining down right on him...maybe he's an angel here to save me. _

I took his hand, allowing him to lead me into his safe arms, drawing back another memory.

_Hold on, Ash! I won't let you fall now that you've taught me so much and helped me find my way to journeying! You mean too much to me to have me let you go in a twisted cave where our reality has met another! _

We were very close, my head resting on his shoulder. I felt so attached to every detail of that slow song with his safety surrounding me, but my mind wanted to remind me of the past again.

_The fireworks sounded, but I couldn't hear anything but own heartbeat and Ash's words as he thanked me for helping him find a perfect gift for his Pokemon. He handed me a small yellow box, with a red ribbon, neatly tied and presented to me with care. I opened it to see the little blue ribbon. I was enticed by the meaning behind it. Would this little ribbon mean Ash was tied to me just as I was to him by the hands of fate?_

The little blue ribbon that was a part of my dress was still there, as it always was with my outfits, regardless of the occasion. I prepared for a spin out and back into Ash's arms as a new memory hit me.

_Oh, Ash. I wish I had the courage to ask you here together when we first heard of this event, but at least now I can have one dance with you to seal my aching heart of its regrets. You're as handsome as any man could ever be times ten, but my confidence that you feel the same isn't strong enough to tell you. So, can my mind hold this secret from you until you're ready for it as we continue our journey?_

The song was halfway over before I knew it, but I was still going through my life of love with powerful remembrance. Ash looked as if he might even be doing the same, but we only had just locked eyes before I returned to the strong past that was stored deep in my mind and soul.

_Ash, you've given me so much over the past few weeks. I can't thank you enough and never will be able to. But Ash, someone as perfect as you, still has the ability to be sick. You're unable to defend your honor now, but rest easy and recover quickly, my dear, because I'll stand and fight for your name as long as it takes and with all of the love I have to give!_

I drew my attention back to Ash when he started whispering to me, in a low and seductive pitch that was only loud enough for me to hear.

"Serena, do you remember the last day we saw each other before the letter?"

"Of course, Ash, that day means a lot to me."

I thought back lovingly to that final minute before I was separated from my soulmate for nine years.

_I shouldn't be so sad to part, because he's given me so much. But maybe if I...I have to take the risk! I've turned around and called to him now, so there's no going back! Move up the escalator quickly, before you change your mind! His eyes are wide and he looks worried, but this is a live or die moment for me! The distance is closing, but my spirit is growing more eager to do this. No turning back now, because I'll never give up until the very end of this kiss!_

Ash was still swaying to the music, which was gently growing closer to its finale. His soft, but strong hand touched my cheek as he spoke, directly to my heart.

"Well, I remember that day very well, because it's the day I decided that this would be our future. I made up my mind after our kiss ended that I would call you my wife or Mrs. Ketchum one day, but truthfully, I never imagined how I could feel heaven without dying until I was here dancing with you."

The song came to an end, and with a final twirl to close the already miniscule distance between us, Ash pulled me in close and placed his lips onto mine.

_I love you, Ash. I have, do, and always will love you. Even when we grow old and even when we have different tastes or opinions and are fighting. I trust you to own my heart, because I know you trust me to own yours. Heaven is truly the only word to describe this love._


	18. Chapter 18, Journeying to the Future

I woke up, feeling a little strange, but extremely satisfied and at peace. I saw Ash lying next to me, asleep with a blank face.

_I wonder how many days I'll wake up to this sight. I would also like to know who started with a blank canvas or a simple model, but led to such an amazing man as the one right here. We are so close I can feel the heat radiating from him and hear his breathing as it rises and falls. I know what I live for now, and it has to be to see how I can find a new way to fall deeper in love with him everyday. _

I didn't move, because I wanted a few seconds more of him in a peaceful sleep to be ingrained in my memory. As I averted my eyes to scan our bedroom, I realized why I felt so well rested and happy he was so close by my side when I saw the clothes thrown everywhere on the floor, as well as the two simple backpacks near the door. I recalled the interactions that occurred between us after we finished packing, so I blushed brightly and allowed myself to think of the moments before I ended up in bed.

"_Serena, are you happy?"_

"_Ash, I have never felt so amazing in my life, and I mean that with all of my heart. Do I seem like I'm unhappy? I truly am so glad for every moment I spent with you."_

"_No! You never really show anything negative, my perfection, I just wanted to make sure I didn't rush you and that this honeymoon is really what you want rather than something you think I'd like, even though it is something I love the idea of."  
_"_Ash, I want to go on our honeymoon as a journey for many reasons. We know what a traditional honeymoon could be based on our trip to Alola together after the Kalos League, so why repeat what we just did. My second reason is how I would love to relive our journey together. I can show you new things we didn't notice nine years ago and you can do the same. Ash, I want to show you some places where I felt love for you, and maybe make more memories to go with those places. But if the plans fail between today and tomorrow, I won't be upset. All I need to keep going is you."_

_I looked up as I finished my packing by placing my full bag by Ash's only to be passionately guided to his lips by his soft, but sturdy hands. I felt comforted and warm, like you would be with a soft blanket or in the sunlight. I allowed my knees to give a little ways, which led him to take those hands to my waist. I took my hands to his body, slightly pushing his white and blue t-shirt up to prove to him I wanted what he wanted. We knew what was coming as we let that comforting and innocent warmth turn into an intense and passionate flame._

Little did I know, Ash was awake and watching me as I revived the previous night in my mind. I realized it when I focused back in after hearing him move. His eyes were as prominent as ever, making me feel like a little paperclip compared to him as a powerful magnet. For a few short, but valuable seconds, we stared into each others eyes while smiling innocently. I knew it was a matter of time until he would say something, but what he said was the perfect way to end our gazing.

"Good morning, Serena. Are you ready to take our journey today as husband and wife?"

_This is truly a good morning indeed. As will every morning be when I live with Ash and our Pokemon. _

"I'll always be ready!"

-A few short hours later-

I was seeing a grassy field with a little dirt path in front of me. I remembered how I had walked this path as a young girl, ready to start her journey with a purpose of finding the boy she had loved. It all felt so surreal, because that same girl was the woman that I was now, but we were so different. The biggest thing that never changed was shown by the hand I was holding, which was of course Ash's. We had our friends with us for this journey and we were so ready for anything in that moment.

-Ash's POV-

_Serena, what more could I ask for when I get to see you smiling at the scene before us._

We had planned for the journey to take as long as we wanted, with everyone in the group having made arrangements for things other than Bonnie, who technically was experiencing her first journey as a trainer.

_Woah, I still can't believe how this is Bonnie's first journey! She's really good, but I guess that is because she has journeyed before now, but this one is the first she can earn gym badges for! I am so hype that I can be here to teach her and help her grow stronger!_

It was about one week in to the journey, and we had made it to Viola's gym. I was helping make lunch at the local Pokemon center, which was sandwiches, salads, and lemonade. My lovely wife was braiding Bonnie's hair, which she had let grow out to a medium length while Clemont was testing Dedenne's electrical voltage before me and Brock finished. My eyes returned to Serena after seeing what everyone was doing, which is where they stayed glued for a moment.

_I love being able to just see what she looks like doing what she naturally does. I love being able to hear her laughing with Bonnie as they talk over there. I love her so much and in every way. Nothing could dampen how much I love her voice, looks, and personality. _

"Ash, dude. I get why you're staring at your wife, which is admiration, but let's finish making the food first, okay?"

Brock was laughing as he spoke, which prompted me to laugh too while I answered.

"Ha ha, you're right! I'm going to have to figure out how to avert my eyes when I'm busy or I'll never get anything done, but I sure am hungry, so let's get this done!"

We worked and chatted at the same time, which was efficient.

"So, Ash, what are you and Serena going to do after this journey?"  
"We haven't really planned anything, because Serena has decided that she wants to open the Poke Pastry shop we when get back and I know that I'll have to keep accepting challenges from trainers."

"You two are very career and love oriented. I'm glad that you can combine travel and work to save money, since I'm sure a new house and a beginning business is a lot."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky that I made it this far as a trainer!"

"Oh, come on, Ash! You know luck has nothing to do with how good you are!"

_You're not wrong. I've spent years travelling to learn what methods of battling are best. I've practiced single move with my Pokemon until we couldn't move a muscle. I've given a lot to be where I am, but I feel like it was worth it now that I'm technically a Pokemon Master!_

Brock had called everyone over to eat while I was reminiscing on my past. Serena was smiling softly as she came over, looking straight into my soul through my eyes, which is something she did often. I greeted her with a warm embrace and a gentle kiss on the cheek. We all sat down and I looked around the table at the faces I was surrounded by. Clemont was laughing in a naturally pure way with his sister and Brock as they started to pick up their utensils. Serena was laughing too and holding both Pikachu, but the shining sun gave her a personal beam that made her look so divine. The sound of her laughter was equal to an angel's song. I thought once more about my past, but mostly on how it got me to the present.

_I gave a lot to get here, but it's been worth every last minute, especially when I have my buddy and my beauty._

-Serena's POV : A month later-

I woke up very tired, due to the activities of the previous day. Our merry crew of travelers had seen Bonnie preparing for her battle against Korrina, so there was little time to rest when we all wanted her to succeed. What had to be the best days of my life were when I got to see Clemont, Brock, and Ash training sweet little Bonnie so she could live in their footsteps.

_My current lifestyle is perfection for me. I don't have to worry about much more than the progress of our journey and the progress of my sweet little shop. I don't have any worries for the shop, but I have one worry left for this journey, which is the end of it. I simply never want it to end, so I hope I can cherish every second with my love and my friends! Now! If I want to cherish every second, then I need to get up and go join them for breakfast!_

I slowly got up, put on my day clothes, packed away my things and set them carefully next to my husband's, and went out to the open kitchen area they were utilizing. I came over to them while assessing what was in front of me. Ash and Bonnie were talking strategy, which I could tell before seeing because Ash had a signature look of passion and energy and Bonnie was listening more intently than she would've been for a normal conversation. I walked over and was greeted first by Clemont who had turned around to serve what him and Brock had made.

"Ah, good morning, Serena! You sure slept in, but you're just in time!"

"Yep! I made sure I had my energy up for watching Bonnie's battle against Korrina!"

"My little sister, battling through the big leagues. I bet she'll beat me no problem...maybe I should train more…"

We all laughed, so Bonnie took her opportunity to jest with her older sibling.

"Yeah, just you wait! I'll catch a Ground type Pokemon and you'll be left defenseless!"

"Oh, just you wait, Bonnie! My status as a gym leader isn't a joke, and neither are the statuses of my Pokemon!"

"Ha, sure big brother!"

We all enjoyed a round of controlled chuckles during their interaction, but during that time I took a seat next to Ash, which is when we promptly started holding hands. But things changed for me, so dramatically that I could never go back. Clemont went to set my plate down now that Ash had his, but something hit my senses, as if it were something going a hundred miles an hour into a brick wall. I knew what was coming next from the reactions my body gave me. I scrambled out of my chair, tumbling through the Pokemon center we were stay at, into the bathroom, promptly being violently sick.

-Ash's POV-

_Move faster! I don't know what's wrong, but clearly something is._

I ran after Serena to the bathroom. I didn't have to worry about the door being locked because she hadn't managed to close it completely. I pulled the cracked door open, went in quickly, stopping only to close and lock it. I close the distance between us, leaning down to hold back Serena's hair as she was being sick. I was trying to think of what we ate the day before or what physical activities we had done in hopes of stumbling across what would've caused this. I realized I need to be more comforting first, then dwell on causes later. I placed my hand gently on her back, which I hoped showed support rather than make her feel worse. After another two minutes or so, she finally leaned back slowly. I placed my hands on shoulders and guided her to the wall to rest. I sat down right there next to her and gently placed her head on my shoulder.

_I hope she can regain energy from this. I could care less if I get sick, but I don't want her to be really exhausted and sick. It's hard to see her unhappy, worried, or sick._

I felt wetness on my arm, which made me think that she was about to be sick again or just had been, but I quickly realized it was tears.

"Serena! What's wrong?! Are you in pain?!"

I heard her slowly start to sob deeply as her breaths drew into gasps for air. I turned to where I was holding her in my arms, but I felt like I doing nothing for her. I will never be able to lose the memory of when she finally looked up with massive tears pouring down her face and spoke so softly that I could barely hear what she said.

"Ash, I'm so sorry."

I spoke softly in hopes of soothing her with my answer.

"Serena, don't be sorry! You can't help being sick! We can get you some medicine and rest while the others go with Bonnie to her gym battle."

"Ash, that's not why I'm sorry."

The look in her dazzling blue eyes that I had loved for its energy was gone so suddenly. It drew something to my mind that felt like pure stillness.

_Wait. No. The way she said it….I know why she's sorry. What have I done…._

I gathered the last of what I had left for energy and asked the hardest question of my life.

"Serena, are you…expecting?"


	19. Chapter 19, Harsh Realities (The end)

-Serena's POV-

_I can't believe how easy it was for me to miss the signs until now. I gained a little weight even though we've been training and traveling. I felt sore and tired more than I used to. But most of all, I am very late. I should've recalled that I was supposed to start a long time ago. What have I done….to him….to us…._

Suddenly, the hands of someone so gentle and kind were shaking me tensely and with a slight force.

"Serena! Answer me, please?"

His voice of conviction was suddenly full of uncertainty. I heard the crack on the final word of his plea. So I had no choice but to gather the remainder of my will and answer him.

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

He went still. Silence and tension were all I could feel. But then safety and empathy took over just as Ash's hands wrapped around me.

"Serena, I...I don't know what to say yet, but if this is real, I am not leaving you."

I blinked, but tears quickly filled over my clear eyes after I caught a glimpse of his face. He showed me with his body language and his facial expression that not a word he had just said was false. I leaned in closer, hoping that maybe I could stay there forever. But reality had different plans for us, and I had to grow to accept them now, or risk them overpowering me later.

"Ash, I need to know if this is real or not. I need to know sooner rather than later."

He released me quickly, standing up and reaching down to assist me up as well.

"Okay, then I'll simply tell the others that we have to do something that is a surprise for them while they go see Bonnie's gym battle. They might not believe me and Bonnie may be disappointed, but if it is real...then she might understand."

_Oh no...I hadn't considered what I would say to others if it was real. We aren't full adults yet, but we both had very social and talked about careers. I have left most of my spotlight days in exchange for my pastry shop, but Ash just got what he's spent so long battling for. I swear it now to myself that I will not allow him to lose his dreams over this._

"Ash, she'll understand, but promise me now, that if this is not just a hunch, if this is real, that you will never stop following your dreams as a trainer."

I saw him realize what I had just realized, which is when he suddenly reached out for me.

"Serena, if this isn't a hunch, don't expect me to promise anything. I have a title that is permanent, and that is my title as your husband. Careers change for most adults. Yours has, Brock's did when he went from gym leader to traveling with me, and even Team Rocket has a new set of jobs. So I'll be dead before you could convince me to not make my choices for your….both of your futures!"

_He's broken my heart by not prioritizing himself at all, but it definitely makes me more at ease to hear him say all that. I wish I could go through one day without contradicting my own feelings!_

"Okay, but if it comes down to it, I don't want you to regret anything, so make the decision that you truly believe in."  
"I will, but we have to go tell the others you're alright. They're probably really worried. Then we have to go buy a test or a few, so we can know for sure if we even need to plan ahead. Are you sure you're not going to be sick anymore and that you can walk steadily?"

_My life may change for the rest of its duration, but my will cannot and never will fail me. If we are parents, then so be it. If we are not, just the same._

"Yes, I'm sure I can."

-Seven months and twenty days later-

-Ash's POV-

_I've got to give this my all. This is the final battle I will have as a traveller and trainer. I will show no sorrow or regret, because I have only one; kissing Lana. It seems so dumb that as I walk towards a battlefield I think of a peaceful forest, but it won't leave my mind recently. I never should've tried to reject Lana with an emotional action. I should've just said no and left. Whatever. That needs to leave my mind. I wrong Serena everyday because she should never have forgiven me and now….well, that why I have to win this. She's my reason. I need her. I have to end my career as a trainer on a high note, but also so I can dedicate this to her…...and them. _

The dazzling lights hit me, taking my breath away and stealing my vision for a moment, which quickly faded. The scene in front of me was something I thought I could enjoy until I was older than Professor Oak, but I was wrong. This was my last chance to enjoy a battle of this style, where being a victorious trainer is all that matters.

_Ha, even as a trainer, I've always had more that matters. All of my companions and schoolmates, but mostly her. Wow. She can barely walk without pain but she looks just as beautiful as before, if not more. _

"The rules of this match are simple! Two trainers with 3 Pokemon each! The winner is the last trainer to have a Pokemon standing. No substitutions unless a Pokemon has fainted on either side. Ready? Begin!"

_When did I nod to tell the ref I was ready!? Oh, well! Now's the time! _

-Serena's POV-

_Everything hurts, but I'm going to be here to support Ash until he wins. There is no if he wins anymore, only when. I have seen this man as a boy, but that side of him as a trainer is long gone. Unfortunately, the entire trainer part will be too…_

I watch him call out Charizard against his opponent's Venusaur, but my mind was thinking of our lives instead.

Ash is giving up is training and travelling to become a special kind of gym leader. It is a higher level gym near our house where not only the challenger but the gym leader can use any type of Pokemon. I have opened my pastry shop, but it will have to close soon. I am three days from my due date. The house is ready, with its guest bedroom turned nursery and baby proofed everything.

_A whole lot really has happened since Ash and I left the journey we had started with Brock, Bonnie, and Clemont._

Bonnie had finished getting all of her badges and was ready to take on the Kalos league. Clemont and Brock have gotten really close, or so I hear from Bonnie. She truly believes she found the best choice for her big brother, but I think only time will tell if they feel that way.

I zoned back to the battle only to see the formerly Mega Venusaur turn back to a Venusaur and faint. The ref called for a new Pokemon, the other man obliged with….

_Woah, that's a Darkrai!? I've never seen one in person. It's scary and everything has gotten really cold._

Motherly instinct hit me, so I wrapped an arm around my pregnant midsection. I slowly let the initial fear go as I saw Ash keep battling the Darkrai, but I was still being recalled to my mind.

Ash had never left my side, but I still wasn't sure if this was real. On one side, I felt like I must have some kind of mental defect for allowing this to be my life. _A well raised performer and coordinator runs away to an island for love, only to run away over a very awful situation_ would not have made the younger version of me excited for the future, but the next part would've made her hide for the rest of her life. _The same performer returns to the same lover, marries him, and finds out she's pregnant all within months._

_Wow, the best part must be how I still love my life and I really think that all the decisions I've made are the right ones. _

The Darkrai took out Charizard after a few moves, but Ash did not look worried. He was a man who looked like he had reached a true state of enlightenment, regardless of the fact he was in the middle of what some people later called the battle of the century. In that moment, however, he just called out his next Pokemon; Hawlucha. I don't know how, but Ash had somehow sensed how much I really loved his Kalos Pokemon, so he used them quite often.

Truthfully, I don't remember the rest of the battle. The reason was the sudden sharp pain I felt. I knew naturally that I would have some time before I needed to be at a hospital or before the actual delivery, but it still made me really tense. I felt the pain slowly ease to where I could see the battle before me, which is when the Darkrai was given a direct hit by Hawlucha. The opponent's Pokemon fainted, but it wasn't over. The trainer called out another Pokemon I'm sure, but I was never sure what that Pokemon was because the same pain was back, but a tiny bit more intense.

_This is really happening now?! I will not leave until Ash has won, but I don't think I can handle this pain in public for long. I hope Ash has a good strategy to end the battle quickly. _

-Ash's POV-

_Oh no...something is wrong. I can read my wife's face extremely well, even though she can hide things from me. It is clear there is nothing hidden in the sharp features that are settled on her now. I need to win, and I need to do it now._

I saw the field before me, but the crowd's cheers were missing from my ears. This was the final frontier for me and Pikachu. We had battled for many different things, but this mattered the most to us, and we both felt it in our souls. We had to win for our female companions. Pikachu had to win for Serena's Pikachu, who stood beside me currently because she had wanted to cheer Pikachu on so badly. I had to win for Serena. _Now or never, but this is for our forever, my love. I'll give you a battle for forever, even if you're working so hard not to cry or scream for me that you don't remember. I'm sorry I'm not up there holding your hand and whispering to soothe your tenseness, but I will be. Very soon._

I called to Pikachu, because we both knew what to do to win this.

"Time to end this buddy! This is your victory, my victory, their victory. It's our time."

-Serena's POV-

"You three! Please be careful!?"

The soft breeze blew around me as wild Pokemon froliced in the distance. It was hard to imagine a better day for a picnic in the hills near Pallet Town. I looked at my life. Not as a symbol, but literally. My life was the three of them. My beautiful husband and my two five year old twin children. The twin with dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin was my son and the twin with brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and adorable little freckles was my daughter. I saw their father show them his Charizard's abilities.

_Everything is perfect for me. I hope everything is perfect for him, but I can certain that we have a deep love for each other and the two amazing children we have raised. I can't wait until the day these two are old enough to become whatever their hearts desire. I know that I have everything I've desired. All I can do now, is continue to enjoy my forever with my loves. _

That's the ending! I hope that you've enjoyed Forever, My Love, because it means a lot to me as a story. There were many different plot points I debating on using, one big one was continuing their journey after Serena found out she was pregnant, but I decided it didn't fit with the way I wanted the ending to work. I know this story is really quick paced, cuts over a lot, and can be disappointing in some points, but I truly gave this story a lot of heart, so I hope it conveys what started out as a literal dream for me one night. As I continue my writings, this will always hold the most special place in my heart, and if I'm lucky, maybe it'll hold a special place in yours too! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
